One Shots-Season Seven-Final Season
by kkimberly49
Summary: One Shots that I will write throughout the season. Some may be related to the show, and others will just be ideas that I come up with throughout the season. The first one is called Swimming in a New Beginning...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I have created a new story for all my one shots for the upcoming season seven. It will include the wedding, and follow up one shots from the season six episode one hundred. When I post it if you are a new reader you will need to find the previous one shots in that story. This is a separate one shot that has been in my journal that I decided to post. I got this idea after watching a video Ciara posted when she taking classes with her son when he was a baby. Hope you enjoy…**

Olivia was sitting in her office looking out the window. The previous evening she found out that her fiancée, and the father of her son had been killed. She was sad that he had died, but not because she lost the love of her life. She was just sad that a human being died. The details surrounding his death were not clear, but she knew between her team and her dad that she would know soon enough. She just needed a moment to think about how she got to this moment.

 **Flashback**

Olivia Pope was considered the best in the business. She enjoyed being a fixer. For years she had a strained relationship with her father. He changed after her mother died, but once she got pregnant she seemed to get her dad back.

From the moment, he met her fiancée Jacob (Jake) Ballard he was not a fan. At first, she thought it was because he was white, but she quickly learned that her father saw right through him. Jake spent years in the Navy before going back to law school. He now ran his family's firm. He assumed that Olivia would come work for him, and was embarrassed when she branched out on her own. She was more successful than him.

Part of the problem was that Jake thought that he was God's gift to women. Most men would treasure Olivia, but Jake thought Olivia should be grateful that he was with her.

He proposed to her over a year ago at a large gala, and she felt forced to say yes so, she did. She knew in her heart that it was his family that was pressuring him to marry her. They respected her more than he did. Well his mom did. Jake was just like his dad.

She was about to call off the engagement when she found out she was pregnant. Admittingly she wasn't excited until she heard the baby's heartbeat, and Jake no longer matter. She would do whatever she had to do to make sure that her child was taken care of.

She wasn't surprised when Jake wasn't excited about being a dad. He tried to pressure her to get married, but her gut wouldn't allow her to do it.

When she found out she was going to have a boy she decided to visit her dad.

When he opened the door both just stared at each other for a moment. When he opened his arms she gladly went into them.

He whispered in her ear, _"I am so sorry for letting you down."_

" _Thank you. I don't understand completely, but it doesn't matter. I know that Jake is not going to be a good dad, and I really need you to be in his life."_

" _I want to be in his life, and yours as well. I can't change the past, but I want to be there for you now and in the future. I know you have a plan. I can see it in your eyes."_

She nodded _, "I just want to get through the pregnancy, and adjust to being a mom. Business is great, but I want to make sure that I can handle both. I also want to give Jake a year to hang himself. I already know that he won't be there for his son, but I want to be able to document it when I take him to court to get full custody. "_

Rowan hugged his daughter, _"Anything for you pumpkin."_

Olivia ended up spending the night with her dad. For the first time since her mom passed Olivia felt like her dad really listened to her. She was happy to have her dad back in her life.

Before she went to bed he grabbed her hand _, "I will support any decision you make, and I want you to understand that I don't dislike Jake because the color of his skin. I know the last time we ran into each other that was how it came off. Especially, because I kept saying rich white boy. Don't get me wrong I meant what I said, but I don't care about the color of his skin. I care about how he treats you."_

" _I know dad."_

Jake didn't change the further along Olivia got in her pregnancy. Her team and her dad was there for her. During her second trimester, she began to take a prenatal water aerobics class.

Truthfully, the teacher is what caught her eye. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was the total package. She would later learn that his family owned several gyms. He has recently gotten out of the military, and was helping his family while he decided what he wanted to do.

She learned that this gym was their first with a pool. He had created the schedule, and taught most of the classes along with his brother Theodore who they all called Teddy.

She quickly learned that Fitz was kind, and loved to give. She normally didn't take classes on Saturday, but as she progressed in her pregnancy she found that she was most comfortable in water.

When she first showed up she saw that Fitz was teaching babies how to swim. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He was so patient and kind with the parents and the babies. She knew that when she had her son she wanted Fitz to teach him to swim.

Later, she would take one of Fitz's water aerobics classes. After finishing their class Fitz swam over to her, _"Hi Olivia, I am surprised to see you today."_

" _I know. I usually run errands and relax on the weekend, but my son has been moving non-stop. He relaxes more when I am in the water. I thought about a bath, but then at the last minute decided to head here."_

He smiled, _"Has he calmed down?"_

She nodded _, "Yes, thank God."_

" _Good, maybe you can get some rest."_

She hated to pry into his life, because she hated when people pried into her life. She just had to know.

" _Why are you still single? You are the total package. When I saw you with those babies earlier I felt like you treated each of those babies like it was your baby. In our class, you treat us like we are your wife, your mother, your sister. You should be off the market."_

Fitz shrugged, _"I wish I was. I just try to treat people the way I want to be treated. My parents taught us that money doesn't give us the right to look down on others. It just allows us to have the finer things in life, and we won't have that if we don't find ways to pay it forward. I do want to get married and have children, but I won't settle. Do you have a sister? If she is halt the woman you are then I could be off the market soon."_

Olivia laughed, _"Sorry, I am an only child."_

Fitz laughed, _"It was worth a shot. Since you pried I get to do the same. What is a wonderful woman like you with deadbeat Jake Ballad?"_

Olivia looked up in shock, _"How did you know I was with Jake?"_

" _We were in the Navy together. He got out. I stayed in. We have a couple of mutual friends. We used to friends, but we grew apart from him."_

Olivia nodded, _"When we first began to date I had poor self-esteem. My professional life is well put together, but my personal life has struggled. My mom died when I was 12 and my dad didn't handle it well. He shipped me off to boarding school. Our relationship has been strained until recently. I enjoyed the attention that Jake gave me, but once I finished law school things really changed. He thought I would go work for his family, but my mentor helped me secure a job with a top law firm. I quickly worked my way up. I made partner in five years, and then I decided to branch out. I was so busy with work that I no longer cared what he was doing until he proposed."_

Fitz nodded, " _I was at that gala. You looked so uncomfortable."_

She was in shock to know he witnessed her engagement.

" _I was about to break it off when I found out I was pregnant."_

" _You are smart and strong. You don't need him to raise your son."_

She blushed at the compliment.

" _Thank you. I am not staying with him with the belief that we will raise our son together."_

He looked at her for a moment, _"You want him to hang himself. You know the Ballard's won't fight fair. They would want custody of your son. Not because they love him, but because they can't stand to lose. Well Jake and his dad. His mom is just old school. She believes till death do us part."_

Olivia was surprised that he understood. She had no words.

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"I'll be honest Olivia. If you were mine I would never let you go. I would treat you like the queen that you are. Although we both know Jake is an ass I don't want to put you in the position to be just like him. We can be friends, and if you ever need me I'll give you my contact information. I don't care the time of day; if you call I'll be there."_

Olivia hated that she had been a coward. If she had just waited she wouldn't have to choose. She respected Fitz, and was grateful that he cared about her.

That day a friendship was born. The two talked every day. Olivia enjoyed his friendship. She had met his family one day after class, and one Sunday she invited him to dinner to meet her dad. She had invited Jake several times, but each time he came up with an excuse not to come. She finally stopped asking.

Olivia had wanted to turn one of the rooms in her office into a nursery. Her team had planned to do it for her, but they had to take a case that took them to California. With Olivia being so far in her pregnancy she couldn't fly.

Fitz offered to work on it until Harrison, Huck, and Stephen returned to Washington. That is when he met her best friend Abby for the first time.

Abby was tough, and she grilled him for an hour when Olivia left the office to handle a client. Olivia knew she was going to do it. She knew that Fitz could handle himself.

When Abby was done with her interrogation she looked Fitz in the eye, _"You know she doesn't plan to be with him forever."_

" _I know we talked about it, and I was honest with her. I wished she could be mine, but she is worth the wait. I am not going anywhere, but we are not going to stoop to his level. I know Jake, and I know he isn't keeping it in his pants. When the proper time comes I will be there. Until then I will be the friend that she needs me to be."_

" _You are the total package. I was worried when she first told me about you, but I can admit that I was wrong. Especially when you took the time to meet her dad."_

" _He is important to her. He made a huge mistake, and he has to live with that. He doesn't need me to judge him more. Beside Jake is just using that as an excuse not to meet him. He doesn't care how Olivia is treated."_

Abby agreed.

Olivia returned that evening, and was shocked to find Fitz and Abby laughing. She had decided that she wanted to paint the room cream, and add blue, yellow, and green throughout the room.

She needed to order a crib, a glider, and a changing station for the office. Fitz smiled at her, _"Done saving the world for the day."_

Olivia laughed and nodded. _"I brought us dinner."_

Abby stood up and grabbed her bag, _"Thanks for dinner. I'll handle the reports. I'm sure you want to see the room."_

Abby turned to Fitz, " _Thanks again. Don't be a stranger."_

" _You too. Stop by the gym. I'll make sure that Teddy takes care of you."_

" _Will do."_

Fitz looked at Olivia. He could tell that she was tired. He took her hand. He wanted to show her the room

Olivia was just expecting to see the room painted. She was in shock to find the nursery furnished with the crib, glider, and changing station that she planned to order for the office.

She turned and looked at Fitz in shock, " _How?"_

" _Abby and Quinn. That night where they forced you to decide what furniture you wanted to go in here. It was true that you needed to decide, but I wanted to do something nice for you. I couldn't attend your baby shower, and I didn't want Jake to give you a hard time if I sent you a gift. When I heard you were putting a nursery in the office I asked your team if I could help. Your whole team pitched in to make this room complete. If you want to exchange anything I emailed Abby copies of all the receipts."_

Olivia grabbed his hand, " _I don't want to change a thing. I can't wait to bring him in here."_

Fitz looked at her, " _You know he knows we are friends. He is having me followed, but he thinks I don't know."_

" _Huck told me. I can have him handle it."_

" _Don't. I'm not scared of Jake. I am nothing like him."_

" _I know…Let's enjoy dinner."_

Half way through dinner neither of them were surprised to see Jake walk through the doors. Mind you this was only his second time since she opened the firm.

He walked over to Olivia, and tried to kiss her like they were a couple in love.

She pushed him off her, _"Don't try to grandstand in front of Fitz. Besides, I don't want your mouth on me. I don't know where it has been."_

Fitz could see Jake get angry. He said, " _Be mindful of your next sentence, and make sure your hands stay by their side. I will gut you before you complete a sentence, and you know me so don't try me."_

Jake looked at Fitz, " _Are you mad that for once I got the girl? It must really eat at you that she is mine?"_

" _See that is where you are wrong? She is not yours, because she is not property. Even if she was you have done a poor job of taking care of her. You are leaving the door open for a new owner."_

" _I am assuming the new owner is you. Well, I am not selling. She is mine. That child is mine so go find your own."_

Fitz stood up and walked over to Jake, " _Don't forget I know you. Pay attention if you don't slow down, and treasure what you have in front of you then you will lose it all."_

" _And you'll be there to pick up the pieces."_

" _What if I am? Does that bruise your ego?"_

" _No, because it will never happen."_

Jake walked out of Olivia's office.

Olivia was stunned for a moment. Jake was bold. He only came into her office because he knew that the men were not there. He wouldn't have tried that in front of Huck, Stephen, and Harrison.

It was nice that someone outside of her team care enough about her to defend her to Jake.

She looked at Fitz, and he stopped her before she could speak, _"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Besides we aren't the ones cheating."_

Olivia simply nodded.

Jake continued to make life hell for Olivia. At first, she thought it was about Fitz, but she quickly realized it was about the baby.

One night during a drunken rant she learned that he was hoping to cause her to miscarry.

He wasn't successful in making her lose their son, but the stress did cause her blood pressure to rise and she delivered her son a month early on May 20. Ironically enough he was born on Fitz's birthday.

Her son was named Alexander Elijah Pope.

Huck roughed Jake up for causing the baby to come early. Alexander had to spend a week in the hospital, but Olivia's doctor assured her that he would be fine. They didn't expect any long-term effects.

Her doctor was right. Alexander was fine once he was released from the hospital. As expected she was a single parent, but she wasn't alone. Her team, dad, and Fitz stepped up to help her take care of Alex.

From the moment that she brought Alex home Jake completed checked out. He rarely came home anymore. Only to pack more clothes, and he made sure to do it when she wasn't home. It was fine with her. He was making this easy for her when she left him.

When Alex turned three months Olivia decided it was time to teach her son to swim. Fitz insisted on giving them private lessons.

The bond between Alex and Fitz grew. She could tell that he was growing attached, and she was the same way. She wanted to give Jake a year to hang himself, but she couldn't deny how she felt.

One day after the lessons Fitz grabbed her hand, _"I am not going anywhere. I want you too, and although it is hard. You are worth the wait."_

She caressed his cheek _, "I know you aren't going anywhere, and neither am I, but I can't wait a year. I don't want to do this alone."_

" _You are not alone. If you can find a way do get out without any repercussions for you and Alex then I am all for it, but if not, you stay. The two of you are all that matter. I am in for the long haul. Being without you in the short-term is nothing."_

She nodded _, "I am getting out of this relationship, and when we get together I want it all with you. I know I should be scared, but I have been unhappy since my mom died. I have gone through the motions, and did what others wanted. I am ready to do for me. You are it for me."_

" _You are it for me too Livvie."_

 **End Flashback**

Olivia smiled when her team walked in the door.

Abby smiled, _"Everything is set to go. How are you holding up?"_

" _Good, I am sad that he died. I never wanted him to die, but I am relieved that this chapter of my life is just about over."_

Harrison smiled, " _And a new one is beginning…"_

Olivia blushed _, "It is. I really appreciate you guys support."_

Huck looked at her, _"You deserve it Liv. You have always looked out for us, and Fitz not only loves you but Alex. He has been patient, and only cared about you and your son. He put his feelings and emotions aside. He will always get my support."_

Everyone agreed.

Quinn asked _, "Where is Alex? I checked in the nursery?"_

" _He is with Fitz and my dad. They are having a guy's day out. Alex is going to stay with my dad tonight since the funeral is tomorrow. I know the Ballard's expect me to bring him, but I am not allowing them to use my son for a photo op."_

They agreed with Olivia. She had gone through the motions since finding out that Jake had died. When her father insisted that they plan his funeral she was more than happy to let them take the lead.

The funeral was an over the top dramatic affair. The press was everywhere. They were screaming questions at Olivia, and she ignored them all and walked into the church.

Olivia sat on the front row. She saw the look on Jonathan Ballard's face when he realized that she didn't bring Alex. She knew that the questions would come, but he would tread carefully when he answered. He might be a powerful man, but he knew who his son's fiancée was.

As she waited for the service to begin she looked across the aisle. She smirked when she saw Jake's long-time mistress Mellie Carmichael. It was interesting to see how emotional she was. She probably would be the same if he had given her half the time that Mellie received. She was a partner at his firm, and a close family friend of the Ballard family.

Olivia made it through the funeral, and as soon as he was in the ground she was headed to her apartment. While she was attending the service her team and Fitz had finished packing up her apartment.

She was moving on, and she wanted a fresh beginning. Shortly after she had that conversation with Fitz about not being able to wait a year she began to work with her team. Ironically Olivia was going to leave Jake in the coming weeks, but he decided to be stupid and kill himself and a pedestrian while he was driving drunk.

It was interesting that the Ballard's didn't know that she was aware of how Jake died. She played dumb well. It would serve its purpose later.

Huck had hacked into the police data base, and got her a copy of the police report that provided her details of the accident and evidence collected. It would prove beneficial in addition to the kill folder she had on the family.

Before the funeral she had agreed to meet the family that night to hear the terms of his will. Huck had also made her aware of some papers that Jake's dad planned to file in the morning. By the time she was done she had a feeling he would reconsider those plans.

After testing the market, she decided to rent her apartment out. Fitz recommended a newlywed couple that he and his brother trained. Olivia planned to donate the furniture, but they requested to purchase it. When Olivia found out that with the support of the Grant family they lost 300 pounds between them, because they both couldn't afford the surgery so the family took them under their wings for free she decided to reward their hard work. She gave them the furniture for free, and told them when they moved it was theirs to keep.

Before heading to the Ballard's, she wanted to take a moment to make sure that nothing was left behind in the apartment. She also wanted to say good-bye. There were mostly bad memories in the home, but there were several that she would cherish. Most of them happened after Alex was born.

When she walked into her bedroom she let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. Fitz was laying across her bed asleep.

As she looked at him she relaxed. She was ready to begin a life with him. His patience is what she had fallen in love with. Not just waiting to get out of her relationship with Jake, but the patience and love he showed Alex.

At three months old, they decided to begin to teach Alex how to swim. He treated Alex like he was his own. Now he was six months old, and she could tell that Alex loved Fitz. She knew that she felt something for Fitz, but it wasn't until her son was born did she realize that it wasn't infatuation. She wanted a life with him.

The day had arrived. She was about to step in the sun with a man that she hadn't even kissed, but that was about to change.

She climbed on the bed. She caressed his face. He looked so at peace. She would never take him for granted. He was patient. He was kind, and he stuck his neck out for her. He had everything to lose, but he took that chance anyway.

She leaned in and gently kissed his lips. She pulled away to see if he woke up and he didn't. She didn't stop. She began to kiss him all over his face.

Fitz thought he was dreaming. He had dreamed what Olivia's lips would feel like on his. What she would look like when she came undone. At first his family was unsure of his decision to wait for Olivia, but once they got to know her they knew that she was the one for their son.

Fitz finally opened his eyes, and realized that it wasn't a dream. Olivia was on the bed kissing him, and it was heavenly.

He pulled her onto his lap. They stared at each other for a minute before she leaned in and kissed him. It started out gently, but quickly became passionate. This was a kiss that was more than a year in the making.

She finally pulled back and whispered, _"Hi…"_

Fitz smiled, " _Hi…"_

" _I didn't mean to wake you. You looked so peaceful."_

" _Just a little tired. Busy day, but it was worth it to know you are almost free. Besides feel free to wake me up like that anytime you want."_

" _Are you real?"_

Fitz pushed her hair out of her face _, "I am, and when you are ready I am all yours."_

" _I'm ready now. I've been ready. I know how it may look to some, and I don't care. Those that are close to us know the truth, and that is all that matters. Besides my personal life is private, and with you I can get that back. Did you forget that we purchased a home together?"_

" _No, but I wasn't going to rush you to let me move in. I want you and Alex to be comfortable."_

" _We will be with you in the home. I allowed Jake to take so much from me. He ruined his life and others with his actions. I won't let him take any more of me with him, and you know how much Alex enjoys baths with you. He never laughs during bath time except with you."_

" _As long as you are sure."_

" _I am sure. We also have the next two weeks to really spend quality time with each other. I can't believe you suggested a two-week vacation with Alex and the team."_

" _You need this time Liv to regroup. I knew what I was getting into when I met you. Alex didn't ask for any of this, and he'll never know Jake. If I want you then I accept that Alex is part of you, and I wouldn't have it any other way. My dad taught us a long time ago that DNA doesn't make you a dad. He is young enough that we can find moments together, and the following week when your team comes down for the week I am taking you on our first official date without Alex."_

" _I can't wait."_

" _Me either. Go handle your business, and I will see you in the morning."_

She got up to take one last look around her apartment before leaving. Before she got out of her room Fitz pulled her back in.

He kissed Olivia like she had never been kissed before. When they finally pulled apart she looked at him, and she realized that he was in this with her for the long haul.

He leaned over and kissed her ear causing her to moan. He would remember that for the future.

He whispered in her ear, " _I need you to know you are desired. I am proud of you Olivia. I know things haven't always been easy, but you never used it as an excuse. This is the beginning of forever for us."_

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, " _You promise…"_

" _I promise…"_

Olivia walked into Cyrus Beene's office. She respected the man. She had taken several of his classes when she was in college. He had given her sound advice, but she knew he was a pit bull.

She understood to a degree. You had to be a pit bull to be a lawyer, and an even bigger one to be a crisis manager. The difference between her and Cyrus is that she had morals. She wasn't willing to sacrifice those she loved for the greater good.

Cyrus smiled when Olivia walked in his office. She was one of the most brilliant people he ever had the pleasure of teaching. He always knew she would be successful. When he found out she was dating Jake he knew bad things would happen, but his loyalty was to the Ballard family.

A few minutes later Jonathan Ballard walked in with his wife and Mellie. Olivia was glad that she was the master of having a poker face, but internally she was dying laughing. Did he really think that he was intimidating her?

She really felt sorry for Molly who looked miserable and sad.

Olivia didn't stand to greet them or even look their way. She continued to look at her phone. Her dad had sent pictures of her son. She couldn't wait to have him back in her arms.

Tomorrow morning, they would be on a plane with Fitz headed to the Cayman Islands for two weeks of fun, sun, and relaxation.

After a few moments Cyrus got started. He began to read over the will. None of it surprised Olivia at all. When it was all said and done most of his assets went back to his parents. He had established a small trust fund for Alex. She knew it was more out necessity than because it was his son, and she knew his dad insisted he did it because he didn't want it to leak that his son wasn't taking care of his son.

She lost her poker face and laughed aloud when he left five million to Mellie in addition she was now the sole owner of the firm.

Johnathan looked at her _, "I'm sorry did you find something funny? Are you upset that he left nothing personally for you?"_

She immediately stopped laughing, and everyone knew things were about to get interesting especially Cyrus. He tried to warn his friend who didn't listen. He wasn't about to intervene.

Olivia looked at Johnathan _, "Since you have been investigating me then you should know that I don't need your money. You should know that I am worth more than your son. Most if not all his money is your money so let's not play games. Furthermore, the only reason that you demanded he set up a trust fund for his son was so you could prove to the court and the court of public opinion that he was taking care of his son when he wasn't. We all know that the only thing he was taking care of was what was in between Mellie's leg. I guess they must be magical."_

Mellie gasped.

Molly looked up in shock. She knew Olivia was smart, but she had never seen anyone especially a woman take her husband to task.

Cyrus inwardly smiled. He knew she was just beginning, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Johnathan was thrown off for a moment. He knew that Olivia was smart, but not as smart as him.

He said _, "That still doesn't explain why you laughed?"_

" _Because I find you funny. Nothing about the reading of this will surprised me other than Jake's backhanded way to take care of his long-time mistress. He didn't have to lie. After all they weren't very discrete. None of you were. For someone who cares so much about the public opinion I am surprised that you allowed him to flaunt his whore around town, but I guess you got side tracked since you are sleeping with her too. Tell me did you guys ever have a threesome?"_

Molly looked up surprised. She knew that her husband had affairs, but she never suspected that was sleeping with Mellie also.

Mellie stood up and walked over to Olivia.

She went to smack Olivia, but she ducked and grabbed her hair and pushed her back in the chair.

" _I am not the one. Don't let this Armani suit fool you. Come for me again, and I will cut you. Don't be mad. I'm not. Besides five million is a drop in the bucket to the twenty million that you were wired before Jake died. After all you are his fiancée too. It seems that he was getting ready to run for office, and my type wouldn't have worked well for his image. You can take the ring off your necklace. I have known about it since the agreement was made. See my investigators are better than yours. You won the lottery. You are a lawyer. You made sure that the only way the money would have to be given back is if you died first, or didn't hold up your end of the arrangement. You hit the lottery. You get to keep 25 million, and not become Molly. No offense Molly."_

Johnathan was pissed, _"I don't know who you think you are."_

" _The woman who is glad to be finally free of this family. I hate that you lost your son. As much as I wanted to be rid of him I never wanted him to die. I just wanted to get me and my son away from this toxic situation. His stupidity did that for me."_

Molly said, _"He died in a car accident. How is that stupid?"_

" _Oh, your dear husband didn't tell you. He paid the police off to modify the report. Your son was on the way to see his mistress here, and was driving drunk. He was three times over the legal limit. Your husband has already called the family to settle in private. By the way they are still willing to settle I am sure, but they were delivered a report that showed that Jake was drunk so I am betting that if you want to keep them quiet you are going to have to cough up lot more than a million dollars."_

Cyrus was stunned.

Jonathan was trying to recover.

Olivia grabbed her purse and looked at him, _"Before you try to think of a comeback let me finish this take down. I know that you have planned for Cyrus to file papers asking for custody of my son. If I recall you were stating that I was an unfit mother by putting my son in dangerous situations. I stopped reading. If you decide to file those papers then I will be forced to leak that Ponzi scheme that you have been running with the help of Mellie and your son. I will also leak videos of Mellie & Jake during the times that you fabricated him being with his son. I also have a couple of videos of the two of you ready to hit the airways. If that doesn't ruin you then then I bet when the public sees all those pictures of Molly at different hospitals being treated for injuries will. After all the public sees you as the caring, loving husband. Not the philandering husband who can't keep it in his pants, and when his wife tried to leave him after getting beat this last time you threaten to cut her off financially and make sure that the insurance wouldn't cover her treatments for breast cancer."_

Molly smiled for the first time. Checkmate….

She smiled, _"I suspect that this is the last time I will see you, and if you ever come near my son again I will have you taken down like a rabid dog. I know you that you sent someone to my office pretending to be a potential client, but they were there to take a DNA sample. See unlike Jake I know how to keep it in my pants."_

She looked at Molly, _"I am leaving on vacation for the next two weeks, but the office is open for the next week. I left the paperwork with my team. I told them if you showed up then we would take your case for free, and I assure you that you will not have to worry about whether he might kill you with his hands or if the disease will kill you if you lose your health insurance."_

Molly stood up and walked over to Olivia. Without hesitation she said, " _I'll be there. Can I see my grandson?"_

Olivia smiled _, "He is going with me on vacation, but when we return I have no problem with you being in his life."_

" _Thank you, Olivia, and I am sorry for the part I played in this."_

" _I understand. You were just trying to survive."_

Molly nodded.

Olivia smiled at Cyrus, _"It was good seeing you Cyrus."_

" _You too Olivia…"_

Olivia walked out the door.

Job well done is all Cyrus can think. He knows that she has Jonathan by the balls. He walked into the office thinking that he was going to ruin Olivia, and just as he suspected Olivia was ruining him.

As she suspected no papers were filed the next morning regarding custody of Alex. Huck made sure the packet was delivered to the family of the pedestrian that was killed as well as his lawyer.

As Olivia, Fitz, and Alex were boarding his parent's private plane her team emailed her that Molly had showed up in the office. Olivia had already done the leg work. Now her team just had to execute.

Right now, she was putting all of that aside to concentrate on the two guys beside her.

Alex was a mama's boy for sure, but he loved Fitz. In addition to bath time he would get excited every time he heard Fitz's voice.

She sat in her seat, and watched them on the floor. Alex was bouncing up and down having the time of his life. When he saw his mom, he reached out for her, and she gladly took him in her arms. He loved to play with the ends of her hair. She knew he had a busy morning, and was getting sleepy.

She was about to excuse herself to breast feed him, but Fitz pulled her over to the couch. She looked at him, and leaned into her. No words were needed. She laid in his arms as she breastfed Alex. In no time, he was sleep.

She loved the feeling of being in Fitz's arm, and having her son in her arms. For the time first time ever she believed they had a future. It was no longer a thought. It could be a reality.

She turned and looked at Fitz, " _This is your last chance to back out. My heart is open, and that includes this little guy in my arms. He loves you already, and if you want to…."_

He kissed her senseless.

Finally, he pulled back, _"You have had my heart for some time Livvie, but you already had Jake playing with your emotions. I didn't want you to feel any more torn than you already were. I knew you were worth the wait, and I knew you were pregnant from the beginning. I'm not Jake. I won't play with your heart. I will treasure it."_

She leaned closer into him, " _I will treasure yours too. You have my heart."_

A couple of hours later they landed. Olivia had planned to leave Jake, and take a vacation to regroup. She had invited Fitz, but when Jake died she decided she need more than a week.

Fitz stepped up and planned everything including using his parent's private jet. With Alex being only six months, they decided although they wanted a tropical vacation they didn't want a long flight, because they were not sure how he would be on the plane.

His parents recommended the Cayman Islands, and he found the perfect villa for them. They were staying in the Kaia Kamina villa.

The villa was near Rum Point. They had access to a child friendly private beach. They would be able to kayak, paddle board, and snorkel. The villa had seven bedrooms, and nine baths. There were two private carriage houses. They had decided to take one of them. When her dad arrived next week, he would be staying in the other private house.

They had a beachfront infinity pool, media room, workout room, and toys at their disposal. Olivia was relaxed already.

After Alex woke up they headed out to the infinity pool. As she watched Fitz working with Alex in the pool she saw forever with him. She saw them married, him adopting Alex, and having more children.

Alex was wiped out after a day of fun in the sun. He was so tired he was falling asleep during bath time. He only fed from one breast before he was out.

Fitz had bathed him, and while Olivia got him clothed, fed, and put to bed he headed downstairs to cook them dinner.

After she put Alex down she decided to shower before heading down.

She was surprised to find the lights dim. She called Fitz, and he told her he was outside.

She gasped when she opened the door. He set up a candlelight dinner for the two of them. Jake had never done anything like this for her even when they first started dating. It was always expensive restaurants or the country club. He never put any thought into it.

She went over to Fitz, and hugged him.

He said, " _It's not much. You told me that your favorite meal is a Caesar Salad with baked ziti. I was hoping you pumped, and we could enjoy a bottle of wine."_

She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

He was shocked, " _I'm sorry Liv. I was trying…"_

She shushed him _, "It is perfect. I could have asked for a better day today with the three of us, and our first dinner as a couple in private by candlelight where you made me my favorite meal. I'll never forget it."_

Fitz looked at her in shock. He wondered did she realize that she said they were together.

She smiled, " _Yes, I know what I said. We are together. When my mom died I lost her, my dad, and myself for some time. I needed to go through the pain with Jake so I can cherish the love you so freely give. Alex was God's way of helping me take back control of my life. It started the moment I went to make up with my dad. I wasted so much time, and I won't do it again to appease others. I know what we have is real, and I am not going to wait because it makes others feel better. If we don't work out then I am okay with that, because at least I know I tried and I gave it my all, but my gut says we are going to be just fine."_

" _I feel the same way…"_

The rest of the week went by fast. During the day they doted on Alex, and were learning about each other. They called their family and friends, and let them know they were a couple. They knew her team wouldn't have a problem with it, but they were nervous with how their family would take it.

Surprisingly both were supportive even when they told them they had purchased a home already. Olivia knew Janet was the toughest sale. Fitz was a mama's boy, and they were close. She knew Olivia wasn't after his money, but she was worried about the situation she put him in.

During their call she cleared things up, _"Olivia, we all know that I was unsure of this thing between you. I was worried that he was putting his life on hold, and would be hurt in the end. When you sat down with us for dinner I realized what the two of you have was special, and while I was still concerned I could understand my son's need to be patient with you. I am not just happy for him, but for you as well. Whether it was with Fitz or someone else you deserved to be happy, and with someone who respects you. I'm proud of you for fighting, and I understand that you didn't stay because you wanted to you, but you had to ensure that Alex was protected. If your mother was alive I know she would have been proud of you, because I know I am. I can't replace her nor would I ever want to, but know that you have my support and love. I hope that you will allow Jerry & me to spend time with Alex, and maybe we can get together if you want."_

Fitz & Jerry pulled both women closer to them as they watched the emotional moment unfold. Olivia missed her mom, and it felt good to hear Janet talk to her. Her love and honesty meant everything to her in this moment.

Olivia looked at Janet through the video chat, _"Thank you. Your words mean so much to me, and I promise you that I care for Fitz deeply. I would have understood if he didn't want to wait, but I won't lie I am happy that he did. I am glad that we built a friendship first. As far as Alex is concerned you are more than welcomed to have him."_

" _Even for sleepovers…"_

Olivia laughed _, "Absolutely…He stays with my dad especially when I have a case. With Molly leaving Jonathan she is going to remain in his life, but with her health issues she won't be able to keep him overnight. Just let us know when you want him, and we will make that happen."_

The rest of the conversation was pleasant. They talked to Alex, and he babbled and cooed at them. It was the cutest thing ever.

The day before her team was set to arrive Fitz took the three of them to Dart Park. It was a family friendly park on the island. He had packed them a picnic. Olivia shot lots of videos of Fitz on the slide with Alex, and in return he shot video of her on the swings with Alex. His laugh was everything. He just made everything better for them.

When her team and her dad arrived at the house they could see the change in Olivia already. It was an Olivia that none of them had ever seen. This Olivia was relaxed and happy. Hell, even Alex seemed happier. Especially when he was between Olivia & Fitz. He was soaking up the love and attention. They knew at that moment she was with the man she would be spending the rest of her life with.

Olivia's dad could see how happy his daughter was. The last time he saw her smile like this was when her mom was alive. He knew that Maya was rolling over in her grave for a while. When Olivia showed up at his house he was happy. He had longed to make up with her. He just didn't know how. He couldn't make up for all the time they missed, but he promised he would be the best dad until he died. He was glad that Jake was dead, but he was even happier that she had Fitz.

While they spent time with everyone they also used this time with the extra hands to spend time together just the two of them. Fitz created wonderful memories for the two of them. One day they went to Kittiwake to go snorkeling. Olivia found out it was a protected marina park that was only accessible by watercraft. It was purposefully sunk in 2011. It was a United States Naval Vessel that was brought to the islands. He arranged for them to dive at night which was a first for Olivia, and it was something she would never forget.

He knew how eco-friendly Olivia was so he knew she would enjoy the eco tour. It was a six hour, six stop adventure tour aboard a tri-hull pontoon boat. It carried them across the North Sound Bay and through the environmental protective zone of the island wetland forests.

The night before they were scheduled to leave he had arranged to take her on their first official date. She had never been more excited about a first date.

She had spent the evening with her team and when they returned she enjoyed wine and talking with Abby and Quinn. Fitz and her dad had taken care of Alex.

When she walked in the room her heart melted. She looked over and saw her dad's lights still on, and she walked over to check on him.

He had his door opened. She walked in, _"Dad…"_

He yelled he was by the pool. She made her way over to him.

" _I saw your lights on. Are you okay?"_

He nodded, _"Alex was fussy. Fitz believed that he has started teething. He wouldn't lay in the crib so finally Fitz took him, and walked him by the beach. The waves calmed him. He tried to lay him down again, but Alex wasn't having it so he never put him down. You were the same way when you first started teething."_

Olivia sat down beside her dad, and put her head on his shoulder, _"Did you do the same thing?"_

" _Oh yes, and you were a girl. For the first time, I don't know if Alex is going to be more of a mama's boy or a daddy's boy."_

Olivia looked at him. He smiled _, "I know what the endgame is remember. It is not just about being with you. Being with you means taking on Alex, and although my opinion doesn't count I am glad that it is Fitz. I couldn't have found a better man if I tried. That man loves the two of you. Don't let him go Liv. More importantly don't let my past mistakes close your heart off. Accept his love. I made mistakes with you after your mom died. You did nothing wrong I promise you."_

He wiped her tears, " _I love you sweet pea, and you deserve to be happy. You have been miserable long enough. Now step into the light, and enjoy yourself. You deserve to be happy. He is your happy."_

" _Thank you, daddy. I needed to hear what you said. I love you so much, and I am so glad that we decided to let the past be the past. All that matters are today and the future. I don't ever want you to be out of my life again."_

He kissed her forehead _, "I am not going anywhere until the Lord takes me to join your mom."_

She nodded.

She made it back to their house where she took a quick shower before joining him in bed. Fitz turned over and kissed her forehead, " _Did you have a good night tonight?"_

" _I did, but you could have called me?"_

" _Liv, if I am going to be a parent to Alex that means taking care of him. I know that even when Jake was alive you were a single mom, but those days are gone. You work too damn hard to never have a moment to relax. I might not have children of my own, but I helped my parents with Teddy. Your dad was there to help me, and I called mom who said I was clingy when I was teething. I won't say I'll never call you when he is not feeling good, but it will be a last resort. I don't just want Alex for all the fun stuff."_

The next day they gave him some medicine, and bought him a teething ring which was his new best friend and he was fine.

Olivia had gotten ready for her date. When she walked out Fitz was stunned. She was always in business suits. He had never seen her in a cocktail dress before, and she did not disappoint.

She had decided on a peach and black beige David Koma plexi & stones embroidered dress. She had paired it with a pair of black Saint Laurent jane patent leather sandals, and a Saint Laurent monogrammed clutch.

Fitz grabbed her hand, " _You look beautiful"_

" _Thank you."_

Fitz had reserved them a private table by the beach at the Grand Old House. At the table was a bottle of 1982 Saint Juilien, Bordeaux.

Olivia looked at Fitz after they sat down, _"This is a $1250.00 bottle of wine. Are we celebrating something?"_

Fitz looked at her with a serious expression, _"The beginning of the rest of our lives."_

Olivia wasn't used to getting spoiled like this. Jake only took her out to expensive restaurants when he was trying to impress someone, and it wasn't her.

Fitz wasn't Jake. She needed to remain in the moment and enjoy it.

The couple decided to start with a chilled king crab claw for their appetizer. They didn't have anywhere to be, and they just enjoyed being a couple. Fitz doted on her, and that was a first since Jake was her only serious boyfriend as an adult. It felt good.

They decided to share the Chateaubriand for dinner. It was sixteen ounces of beef, roasted leeks & potatoes, grilled asparagus, mushroom sauce with red wine reduction.

Olivia loved food, but this was one of the best meals she had ever had. She also knew that the man across from her had something to do with it.

After allowing their food to settle they ordered a half moon for dessert. Olivia was in heaven when their waitress sat it down.

It was a chocolate biscuit, caramel, fresh passion fruit, banana, mango, coconut ice cream, and exotic fruit coulis.

Olivia moaned at the first bite. She smiled at Fitz.

He said, _"I never thought the day would come when I was jealous of food._

She laughed. He would never tire of hearing her laugh.

As they finished their dessert he noticed that she was getting quiet.

He grabbed her hand, " _What's on your mind?"_

She looked at him, _"I don't want to move in the house."_

He looked at her confused, and then sad.

She took his hand and made him look at her, _"What I am trying to say is that when I move into the house I want the three of us to move in together. I know that you must handle everything with your condominium. I don't want to live in two homes. I was thinking that Alex and I could go home with you. You can handle your condominium, and we can get the house set up. By the time everything is handled we can just move in. Everything will be unpacked, delivered, and set up."_

" _Are you sure that is what you want? It would add about 20 minutes to your commute."_

" _I don't care about driving. I care about us, and I don't want to be apart. I don't want Alex to be apart from you."_

" _If you are sure then I am fine with it Livvie."_

After dinner, the couple went dancing. When they made it back to their house they were clawing at each other. As they walked towards their room their clothes fell off.

Fitz planned their first time to be more romantic, but Olivia wasn't having that. She didn't care about candles or music.

She whispered, _"I just want you tonight…"_

He looked down at her, _"I want you against this wall."_

" _Take me…"_

He slid two fingers inside her. She was soaking wet. Her hand grabbed his cock, and she got wetter as she realized how big he was.

He removed his fingers, and thrust inside her in one deep thrust causing her to gasp. Jake never filled her like this.

Both took a moment to compose themselves. Both were overwhelmed, and met each other thrust for thrust. Olivia felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Sex had never felt this good.

She realized that she was about to have an orgasm. Her first with a man, and it was overwhelming. Fitz held her up. She thinks she even blacked out for a moment.

Unlike Jake that was only the appetizer. He picked her up, and took her over to the couch where round two began. She enjoyed being on top, and it felt good that she could make Fitz fall apart. It did something to her ego to know she could make this man, her man fall apart.

They finally make it to the bed where they talk while feeding each other strawberries and drink wine. Both had never been happier, and it was everything they wanted and more.

Round three commenced. It was slow, deliberate, and all consuming. Each thrust was hard and deep. It was as if he was speaking to her without words. She felt his love with each thrust. She felt his promise with each thrust. She felt forever with his last thrust. She finally knew what it felt like to be loved physically, mentally, emotionally, and sexually. She no longer had to read a book, watch a movie, or dream about what it was like when a man takes care of you in and out of the bedroom.

As she laid in his arms she was ready to head home, and began the next chapter of her life with Fitz. She knew it was going to be great.

The couple fell into an easy routine when they returned home. Fitz put his condominium on the market. With Olivia's support, he finally presented his parents with a proposal that he had been sitting on for more than a year. He was sad when he didn't get any feedback from them.

When he got home Olivia kissed him _, "Give them time baby. They have been in business a long time. I am sure they need some time to absorb this plan. You and Teddy would be spear heading this project. It means them letting go. I really don't believe it's personal."_

" _You are right babe. I just want it so bad, and I wouldn't jeopardize their life's work. That is why I spent so much time on this plan. I needed to make sure that what I presented to them gave us the greatest chance of success. Besides, I am not asking to take over."_

" _You have been working on this for over a year. They just got it. Give them some space to think this through. Revisit it at another time. If you pressure them I don't think you will like the results."_

" _I agree. At least they have it now. I tried. The worst that can happen is they just say no once they have had some time to think about it."_

" _You are right. In the meantime, Alex and I say yes to getting in the new house now that your condominium has sold."_

" _I agree. All the furniture has been delivered and set up. Over the weekend the guys are going to come over and help me put some things together. I say next weekend we have a dinner party."_

" _I love that idea."_

As planned the following weekend they had a dinner party at their new home. The couple had purchased a home in Cleveland Park.

Olivia wanted a home that they could grow in. There was space for more children so they wouldn't have to move again as they expanded their family. It was five bedrooms and six bathrooms. She wanted a house that looked like a home and not like a museum.

She fell in love with the wraparound porch that was punctuated by a gazebo. She just imagined after a long's day work them coming home to relax on the porch and watch Alex and their future children play.

When they sat down with their realtor the only requirement other than the home looking like a home was a pool. The house included a fifty-five-inch pool, spa, and cabana.

Fitz loved the pool kitchen. It would truly allow them to enjoy the space.

The party was a success, and everyone was happy for the couple. Alex loved all the attention that was lavished on him.

Olivia had recently spoken with Molly. She assisted her divorce attorney in getting Molly a large settlement. Her divorce would be finalized in three months. She was currently out of the country receiving treatment, and was optimistic. They had done several video chats so she could see Alex, and Olivia could tell it lifted her spirits. Before each call ended the couple would tell her to get better so she could play with her grandson.

Janet & Big Jerry were now Nana & Paw Paw. Olivia could see the joy in their eyes whenever they had Alex. She was even closer to her dad now that she was with Fitz. He had even semi-retired.

Two months later Fitz & Olivia were invited to his parent's house for dinner. They had not said anything more about his proposal, to their surprise he never brought it up. He had taken Olivia's advice, and allowed them time.

They had been on vacation out of the country for the last two weeks. Alex was now a crawling machine. As soon as they got in the house they put him down and he crawled over to his grandparents. It was the cutest thing.

The new thing was that he now would stand with help, and when Olivia told them it was amazing to watch as they saw it for the first time. The couple made sure to record the moment.

After catching up they sat down for dinner. Olivia knew they were about to witness the other new word in Alex's vocabulary.

As Fitz went over to pick Alex up to put him in his high chair he began to reach out for him, _"Dada…Dada…Dada…"_

She saw the tears in their eyes, as they witnessed their son being called a dad. They could see the pride on his face. She felt the same way when she heard it.

Janet looked at Olivia. Olivia shrugged, _"That is who he is…"_

The family enjoyed dinner. Olivia & Janet became close once they returned from vacation. She enjoyed the motherly advice, spending time just the two of them, and she was a wonderful woman.

After dinner, they headed to the family room for coffee & dessert. They knew Alex was tired of his high chair.

Big Jerry looked at his son, " _Son, we actually invited you over for dinner to discuss your proposal."_

Fitz looked at Olivia in shock. She grabbed his hand for support. She had to admit that she was shocked that Fitz took her advice. He not once said anything to his parents after he handed them his proposal.

Big Jerry continued, _"I have to say that Olivia has a calming effect on you. I know that when you get an idea in your head you tend to put your all into, and won't stop until someone sees it your way. Even if that means ramming it down their throat which isn't always bad. When you handed your mom & I the proposal we were shocked. You are a smart man, but the time and detail in this plan was overwhelming to us."_

Fitz looked at his parents, _"I'm sorry…"_

Janet shook her head, _"No, not in a bad way. We have enjoyed being in business for years, and we have done well for ourselves. When we saw your proposal, it brought things into view for us, but we needed time to settle with it."_

Fitz was confused.

Big Jerry looked at his son, " _We have always made it clear that the business was yours and your brother if you wanted it. It was always your choice. When you both came back and learned the ropes, and made it clear that you both wanted it we sat down and discussed when we would hand it over to the two of you. We both decided we would just know. When we received your proposal, it wasn't because it was bad, or we were scared about you wanting to open new locations that were children's gyms. We didn't say anything, because we both began to realize that it was time. Teddy is in a stable relationship, and so are you. You are a dad now, and you have a passion for children. We feel opening a gym that caters to children is a phenomenal idea. During our vacation, we drew up the papers to transfer ownership to you and your brother. We will keep a small percentage, but you two will become majority owners. We would like to still work, but just part time because neither of us is ready for full retirement."_

Fitz was in shock. He never expected to have this conversation with his parents. He turned and looked at Olivia who had tears in her eyes. She whispered to him _, "I told you that your patience would pay off. You were good enough you just had to believe."_

Janet went over and sat by her son, _"Olivia is right you are more than good enough. You and your brother are brilliant. We could not be prouder of you. You stepped up to the plate, and showed us the type of man you are when you became Olivia's friend. I always knew you would be the best dad when I saw you with the children, but to see you with Alex brings a special joy to my heart. Thank you for allowing your dad and I time to determine what was best for us."_

Fitz hugged his parents, _"You might be making Teddy and I the majority owners, but it will always be your gym. You never have to ask if you can work. Before I agree do you mind if Olivia looks at the paperwork?"_

Big Jerry passed it over to her. She had a feeling she knew why he wanted her to look at it. It had nothing to do with trust. It was about making sure his parents were taken care of. She noticed that when they told him they were signing over ownership that they didn't say anything about the new gyms. Legally, since the new gyms were not purchased or built they could be excluded from their arrangement. She however knew her boyfriend and his brother. That is not what they would want.

He looked at Olivia. She asked, _"Are you trying to see if the paperwork gives them any stake in the children's gym?"_

He smiled, _"You know me…"_

She grinned _, "A little…"_

He nodded

" _No, the paperwork was drawn up just for the existing locations."_

He turned to his parents. " _Teddy and I discussed this all the different scenarios. We were not expecting you to hand us ownership of all the gyms. Just the right to start the new children's gym chain. You raised us to always put family first. That starts with you guys. We only want ownership if you allow the paperwork amended to include ownerships of all future gyms. They had this discussion thinking about the future."_

His parents were shocked. It wasn't about the money. They had more than enough. It was about principle, and the fact that their sons loved them enough to do this made them proud."

Janet thought of something, _"Only if Olivia makes a provision that the money we are entitled to from the children's gym goes to a foundation that I would like to start. I want to provide a haven for children who lose their parents. Provide them with the tools, mentor, and support they need to be healthy, happy, productive adults. I would like for it to be named "Maya's Dream". I may not have been there for her daughter when she was younger, but together we can be there for others so we can try and prevent them from walking alone in life."_

Olivia couldn't contain her sobs. It was clear that this had been on Janet's heart, and now she was ready to act on it. The men were overwhelmed as they watched the two of them embrace and support each other. Alex eventually crawled over to his mom, and pulled himself up by her pants leg. He grabbed her face and kissed it. It was such a touching moment.

Olivia finally looked at Janet _, "I would be honored…"_

It was Fitz's 35th birthday, and Alex turned one today. They had a big celebration planned, but they would be celebrating one more thing.

A month ago, Fitz proposed to Olivia in front of their family and friends. It wasn't grand, but it was special. It was what she wanted. He had listened to her when she talked about what she thought was the perfect proposal for her.

She was in love with her engagement ring. He had selected a two carat Henri Daussi. It featured a central cushion cut diamond that was a little over a carat, and it was haloed with pave diamonds that adorned her band.

Neither of them wanted a big ceremony. They were going to go to the court house, but their parents wanted them to at least have a small ceremony where they could take pictures, and celebrate. They felt like the couple deserved that.

Fitz would only agree to it if they got married on his birthday. Olivia wasn't so sure. Fitz told her that on his birthday he wanted to wake up knowing that he son had lived to be a year old, and he was blessed to be marry to his soul mate. He wanted those two things for his birthday every year. There was no way she could refuse him.

The morning started out perfect. Alex was calling for them from his crib. He was singing mama and dada, and it melted their hearts every day.

Olivia made her guys breakfast in bed. He climbed off the bed and walked to the bathroom, " _Dada, bath time."_

Fitz smiled, _"Yes son it is. I'm coming."_

Olivia leaned over and kissed him _, "You handle bath, and I'll make sure his bag is back. Dad will be here soon to pick him up."_

They were not getting married until that evening so the grandparents were keeping him company while the house was being set up for the party and reception. They decided not to throw Alex a big party this year, because he didn't really understand it. Next year when he turned two they were going all out.

Once Alex was off the couple headed to take their shower. The planner and vendor would be there soon. Olivia had already started the shower when Fitz stepped in.

He would never tire of her natural beauty. He loved her curly hair. Jake made her feel self-conscious about it so she had not worn her hair in its natural state for many years. When Fitz saw it that changed. She knew he wasn't complimenting her for the hell of it. He kept persisting her to wear her hair naturally when she wasn't working.

She finally took his advice, and now if she wasn't working or attending an event she wore her hair in its natural state. It felt free to be truly authentic in her personal life.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her. She said, _"I am supposed to be taking care of you. After all you are the birthday boy."_

He smiled, _"You are by being in my arms."_

She looked down at her ring, _"I can't believe we are getting married today."_

" _Me either, but I wouldn't have it any other way."_

" _I love you so much Fitz. Thank you for being the friend I needed before you could be the man I wanted. More importantly thank you for loving Alex, and being the best dad in the world. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I thank God every day for you."_

He turned around and pushed her again the wall, _"I love you more Livvie. Many times, I thought about settling down, but I couldn't. I didn't know why until I met you. You are it for me baby. Alex is our son. I don't care about DNA. When the time is right we will add to our family, and I will love them all the same."_

Olivia leaned up and kissed her fiancée and soon to be husband, " _Make love to me…"_

He laughed, " _I thought we were supposed to do that after our wedding."_

" _Oh, we will, but I need you now."_

" _You don't have to beg baby. I am all yours."_

He slid inside her with one thrust. She slammed her hand against the wall. Making love with Fitz was experience. He never disappointed, and he always put her needs first.

He knew they didn't have a lot of time so his thrusts were quick and precise. Making sure to hit her spot every time. Making her come undone in no time.

Once they caught their breaths they quickly showered and got dressed. When the planner arrived, Fitz headed out with the planner to allow Olivia time to get read.

She headed to the closet to grab her wedding gown out. She was just going to purchase a dress, but Janet wanted Olivia to wear a wedding dress. It didn't have to be sophisticated. She knew they were forever.

At first Olivia did it to appease Janet, but once they made it to the dress shop of a friend of hers she was glad that Janet talked her into it. She thought that Janet was going to suggest she wear a big evening gown, but she was surprised when she handed her a dress that she thought was perfect for Olivia.

It was the first and only dress she tried on. It was perfect, and the moment the dress was zipped up she knew it was the one for her.

The April gown was ivory. It had a scalloped neckline with a sheer lace back, and a waist defining silhouette.

Her hair stylist and make-up artist were nice enough to come to the house to help her get ready. By the time they were finished everyone showed up to the house.

They had invited more people for the reception/party, but for their wedding ceremony they only wanted family and friends.

They weren't ready to cut Alex's hair so Rowan just trimmed it up for today. He had bought his suit, and Big Jerry & Janet bought his outfit for the party.

Everyone was outside. Olivia made her way downstairs where Rowan was waiting. When he saw his daughter, tears began to fall.

" _You look so beautiful honey…"_

" _Thanks daddy…"_

" _I wish your mom could see you."_

" _She does. She is with us, and thank you for my something old and blue from her."_

Rowan nodded and smiled. Before Maya died she made him promise that if Olivia ever got married to give her the bracelet her mom gave her when she got married. It was an oval aquamarine and pave diamond halo bracelet.

He handed her bouquet to her, " _You ready to get married?"_

" _More than ever…"_

Since this was more of a civil ceremony they decided not to have a wedding party.

Rowan escorted Olivia down the aisle where Fitz looked dashing in his Armani suit.

 _ **Minister**_

 _ **It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today.**_

 _ **Fitzgerald**_ _ **and**_ _ **Olivia**_ _ **, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?**_

 _ **Bride and Groom**_

 _ **We will.**_

 _ **Bride**_

 _ **I,**_ _ **Olivia**_ _ **, take you,**_ _ **Fitzgerald**_ _ **, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us.**_

 _ **Groom**_

 _ **I,**_ _ **Fitzgerald**_ _ **, take you,**_ _ **Olivia**_ _ **, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us.**_

 _ **Minister**_

 _ **The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness.**_

 _ **Groom**_

 _ **Groom places ring on Bride's finger.**_

 _ **I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love.**_

 _ **Bride**_

 _ **Bride places ring on Groom's finger.**_

 _ **I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love.**_

 _ **Minister**_

 _ **You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage, and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other.**_

 _ **Inasmuch as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife**_

Olivia couldn't believe that she was finally married. After everything she had been through she had finally gotten her happily ever after.

Alex ran to his parents as soon as his grandparents put him down. The photographer came over, and captured the couple and their son before bringing up the rest of their family and friends.

The last set of pictures were family pictures so Fitz took pictures with his family and brother while Olivia took pictures with Rowan. Alex was in both sets. Before the photographer walked away Olivia asked, _"Can you take some pictures with Janet & I. I would like them labeled mother of the bride?"_

Janet was in tears. Olivia walked over to her, _"I know you had your concerns, but like Fitz you were there for me. You supported me like my mom would. Today wouldn't have happened without you, and I am glad that we had a wedding even it was small. I wish my mom was physically here, but I know spiritually she has never left my side. She sent Fitz, and in return I got wonderful in-laws that just feel like another set of parents. I love you so much mom."_

Janet couldn't stop her sobs, and neither could Olivia. When they were shopping for her dress Janet told her that she never had to call her mom, but know that she now considered her to be her daughter.

Rowan smiled as he watched on. He finally saw peace in his daughter's eyes for the first time since his wife died.

After the pictures were taken it was time to party. The couple wanted a relaxed party reception and birthday party for Fitz & Alex.

It was an unforgettable day. Before they brought out the cakes Olivia walked over, and handed Fitz an envelope. She kissed him and said, " _Happy Birthday Mr. Grant…"_

He smiled, " _Thank you Mrs. Grant…"_

She tried to take Alex, but he gripped Fitz, " _No wanna dada."_

Olivia nodded.

Fitz opened the envelope, and looked at the papers. He was stunned. He looked up at Olivia with tears in his eyes. Alex wiped his face, _"No dada…_

Olivia smiled _, "He's right daddy."_

Fitz held onto his son, " _Livvie, he is mine. Legally, he is my son. No one can take him away from me."_

Hearing those words brought everyone to tears. They all knew that Fitz loved Alex, but to hear the depth of his emotions was something they would never forget.

Olivia finally pulled herself together _, "Yes, honey he is yours legally. No one can ever take your son away from you. Happy Birthday Fitz…"_

" _Thank you for giving me the two best gifts I could ever ask for. You becoming my wife, and you giving me the paperwork that makes Alex legally my son."_

They celebrated by cutting their cakes. The couple had a three-tier cake that featured roses and ribbons with a flower base. Alex had his own two-tier cake with a hat topper. He had his own number one cake to get messy in. It was the perfect ending to celebrate their union and the boy's birthday.

Two months after the couple were married they found out they were expecting. Seven months later Olivia delivered a healthy baby girl that they named Analia Carolyn Grant.

Life couldn't be better in the Grant Household….

 **A/N-Not sure if I will ever come back to this one shot, but I left it open ended to give me options…**


	2. One Shot-Independent President

**A/N-I know that many people are happy that Mellie is the First Lady. I will only say that I disagree. I'll take it a step further that I found it ludicrous that Olivia ran Mellie's campaign, and they are now friends. I could go on all day, but it would be pointless. Instead I poured some of my emotions into this one shot. I am going to take some creative license. She won't kill Andrew, and some of the events are probably rearranged from how they happened on the show. Enjoy and remember I don't own anything. All belongs to Shondaland.**

Olivia was sitting in her office waiting for Fitz. She knew why he called, and she thought about not agreeing to meet him but decided against it.

Things between them were cordial. She had put her ring back on, but the conversations between them were far and few in between. Deep down she was thrilled that Fitz loved her enough to go to war for her, but it still bothered her all the innocent lives that were lost. She wasn't sure if she would ever get past that.

As Fitz sat in the back of the car headed to meet Olivia he was torn. After their talk Mellie made it back to the Residence she was already redecorating the White House. She had already claimed victory. While he planned to keep his promise to support her getting into the White House he didn't want her to win. It wasn't personal. Mellie just wasn't the right person for the job. She wanted power. She wanted to prove she could do anything he could do.

None of that bothered him more than her using Olivia. They had both used Olivia, and he would have to carry his sins. At the end of the day he felt Mellie's were bigger. She didn't care about Olivia. She knew Olivia was the best, and she was her only hope of getting her elected.

Olivia was now sitting on the couch nursing a glass of wine. She had fixed Fitz a two-finger scotch. She was prepared for a shouting match.

When he walked in the door they just stared at each other. It was hard to imagine why they couldn't get it right.

Fitz finally broke the silence, _"Hi Livvie…"_

She smiled, " _Hi Fitz…"_

He sat down opposite of her. He saw her drinking, and noticed that she fixed him a drink. Before he took a sip of the drink he said, _"I don't have the heart or the energy to fight with you. That is not why I am here."_

Olivia was surprised by his statement. She looked at him, " _I know that you are here to discuss Mellie."_

" _I know that your time is valuable Olivia. I saw Mellie when she came back from speaking with you. I don't disagree that you are her best chance of getting her elected. Mellie & I made a deal when you were taken. She asked what I wanted most, and I said your safe return. I asked her what she wanted, and she wanted to be President. I promised her if I got you back then I would support her. I plan to keep that promise. Olivia, the truth of the matter is that you don't owe Mellie & I a damn thing. I fell in love with you. I should have walked away whether you gave me permission or not. It was my cross to bear, and it took too long. You were hurt in the process. I made a promise. I got you back alive, and although_ you _have no desire to ever be with me again I accept that. I am okay with that because you are alive. I can never tell you that I regret my decision, but the lives lost are on me Olivia. You were saved, and I know that life for you will never be the same, but you do have life. The enemy didn't win. The one thing you and Mellie have in common is that you enjoy power and being in charge. Although you prefer to do good, and she doesn't care. The reason I came is that after a lot of thought I believe that you should run for President. Stop being the most powerful woman behind the scenes. Show the world who you are. Run as an independent, and show them how that great apolitical mind of yours works. I can't support you in front of the cameras, but you won't need me. You and your team can do this, and I think you should bring Abby on board. I will keep my promise. Before you ask I know you may have to go for the jugular, and that may include taking some swings at me. If you decide to run I say go for it. I can handle it, and deserve it. Even if you decide not to run I implore you to turn Mellie down. Stop thinking you owe Mellie something. I know you have a kill folder on Mellie, and if you don't it will take you no time to come up with one a book long. If it was anyone else you would have been shut them down, but you believe she has a right to treat you a certain way, because of me. You are wrong, and even if you were right she has punched you enough."_

Olivia was stunned silent. She wanted to be her normal self, and tell him he was wrong. She was too tired to do it, and at the end of the day she knew he was right.

Fitz looked at her waiting for her normal comeback, but she simply looked at him and nodded.

He knew she needed some time to let what he said soak in. He decided to get up, and leave.

He made it to the door when he heard, " _Thank you for coming here today. I wish I could say more, but I can't. Not yet at least. I know I owe you more."_

" _You don't…"_

" _I do, and we both know that. Give me some time."_

He nodded and turned to leave.

" _For the record, deep down I knew you would do anything to get me back, because you love me. Why you love me after everything I put you through I don't know but you do, and although I do a piss poor job of showing you I love you too. I am too damaged right now for a relationship. It is not you, but please don't give up on me yet."_

" _I can never give up on you Livvie. Whatever you decide know that I am here for you. If you do decide to run I may not be able to stand beside you, but I am only a phone call away."_

With that Fitz was gone.

She had never considered running herself until Fitz said what he did. He made a lot of sense, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to be in front of the camera. Did she really want to be the most powerful woman in the world?

A couple of days later she headed to her dad's house for their normal Sunday dinner. He seemed different since she had been kidnapped, but she didn't want to put much stock in it.

After exchanging greetings and making small talk they sat down for dinner. Neither of them saying much at first.

Finally, Eli said, " _How did your visit with Fitzgerald go?"_

" _You tell me…"_

" _Don't be like that…"_

" _Like what dad. I am not a child. You are not having me watched, because you care about my well-being. This is about control. You have done enough damage. You have already killed his son for no reason. Leave him alone. Any other father would love Fitz. That man has put me first repeatedly. Is he rich and entitled? Sure, he is, but I am not a fantasy to him. If that was the case, he would have hit it and quit it a long time ago. The man divorced his wife while in office for me. He went to war for me. He even told me to run for President. He believes I should make myself the most powerful woman in the world."_

" _I know…"_

" _What do you mean you know?"_

" _I spoke with him the other day. I called him, and we sat down for dinner the other night. You are right about everything you said tonight. I can never give him his son back, but he gave me my daughter back. I can never repay him. He told me his thoughts on you running."_

Olivia was still trying to grasp that her dad met with Fitz, and apologized to him as well as thanked him for saving her.

She finally asked, _"What do you think?"_

" _I agree with Fitzgerald, and I will support you whatever you decide. Even if you don't decide to run I do hope you stop kissing Mellie's ass. I don't have to tell you that their marriage was dead long before you came along. I also think you should look at the information in this folder. If your eyes aren't open to who Mellie is then I think this will show you."_

Olivia decided to wait till she got home to open the folder. She decided to enjoy dinner with her dad. For the first time since she was a child she felt like she was talking to her dad. She was still unsure if he had ulterior motives, but for right now she just wanted to be in the moment.

She spent the next couple of weeks talking with her team, and she finally decided that she knew how she wanted to proceed.

She called Mellie to arrange a meeting. When she got off the phone Fitz knew who it was. He hadn't talk to Olivia, and he didn't try. He didn't want to influence her decision. He didn't want her to feel like she owed him anything.

She looked over at Fitz, " _That was Olivia. She wants to meet to discuss my campaign."_

Fitz nodded, _"Okay…"_

" _I thought you would be excited that I was working with your girlfriend. You would get to see her, and this time we aren't married."_

" _To be clear we were never married. We had a piece of paper that I allowed you to use against me."_

Mellie scoffed, " _Excuse me…"_

" _Let me be clear Mellie. You have no power. You used my name, some backroom deal that I haven't figured out, and sympathy from the divorce to become Senator. You didn't have me by my balls. I let you hold them, because it was easier. Now Olivia she has me by my balls, and I am okay with that, because I know that she truly cares what happens to these said balls. You don't give a damn about them until they affect you. I plan to keep my promise, but once the election is over you are on your own. Your days of using me and the Grant name are over. It begins when you officially announce your candidacy you are going back to your maiden name of Carmichael. I may have agreed to help you, but I never said they didn't come without terms. When I leave office, I will have full custody of Teddy whether you win or not."_

She started to argue with him, but she knew that tone. It was a tone she learned lately. It was one he gained only after meeting Olivia. Deep down she hated to admit, but he was right she thought she had him by the balls and she wasn't even close. She hated when she wasn't in control, and the one person she thought she always controlled she realized controlled her.

She looked at him, " _I understand…"_

He nodded, _"I thought you would see it my way, but just in case you have a lapse in judgement I need you to sign just in case you get a case of selective amnesia."_

Mellie signed the form, and Fitz left her standing in shock.

A couple of days later Mellie was headed over to Olivia's office. She was excited. She had already picked out her outfit, and where she wanted to officially announce that she was running for President.

The Secret Service quickly cleared the office for her to enter.

Mellie was surprised when she walked in the office that it was surprisingly quiet. She noticed that none of the staff was in the office.

When she made her way to the conference room she was surprised to find the wall empty other than a picture of Olivia which was confusing. Mellie knew that Olivia used the wall to put information up about her client. She assumed that maybe she just cleared it, because she was coming in.

She turns and find Olivia sitting at the end of the conference table.

Mellie asked, " _Where is everyone?"_

" _I sent them home."_

" _Did I get the meeting time wrong?"_

" _No, that is why I am here."_

" _I thought this was a strategy meeting about me announcing my candidacy."_

" _No, this meeting is me telling you that I have decided not to take you on as a client."_

Mellie scoffed, " _Excuse me…"_

" _You heard me Mellie. I don't have time for games."_

" _You must have time for games. You told me that you would run my campaign, and now you are not."_

" _I never told you that I was going to run your campaign. You came to my office, and gave me a speech with a booklet. I never said no."_

" _Exactly, you never said no…"_

" _You assumed because I didn't flat out refuse you that I would agree. To be truthful you thought I would agree because I owe you. I must admit that is my fault. I have allowed you to play on my emotions of guilt for so long, but the reason I took some time to make this decision is for that reason. The one thing I reminded myself is how we met to begin with. The fact that your marriage was cold and dead to begin with, and without me you would have never been First Lady. Without me you wouldn't have stayed Mrs. Grant as long as you did. The truth is the only person that should be feeling guilty is you. You do nothing but take. Yes, morally I was wrong for sleeping with Fitz when legally the two of you were still married. That is my cross to bear, but I am done letting you make me feel like I broke up a happy home. You don't get to play the victim card with me anymore Mellie."_

Mellie was stunned. For the second time in days she was blindsided. She refused to lose to Olivia. She had options.

" _You don't want to play this game with me Olivia."_

" _Why, do you plan on threatening me? I am not Fitz. I didn't make you any promises."_

" _Maybe not, but we both know that you are alive today, because of his actions."_

" _Very much so and before you threaten the man I love don't think I won't destroy you. I might not be with Fitz, but I will always protect him. Don't you ever forget who I am. I know all your secrets. Let's not forget that the reason I was even taken was thanks to your man. By the way how is Andrew. Oh, you don't know or rather you don't care since he no longer has any use for you."_

Mellie was at a loss for words. She knew that Olivia had the power to destroy her, and while they may not be together they were loyal to each other. They didn't think twice about destroying anyone in their path. She had a sure-fire plan, and in the matter of days Fitz & Olivia had blown it to pieces. What was even scarier was they weren't doing it to be together.

Olivia stood up, and turned on the television.

Mellie didn't think the day could get any worse, but it did when she saw the breaking story. They were announcing that Olivia was running for President as an independent.

Mellie looked at Olivia _, "How could you? You will never win. Fitz is not helping you."_

" _Don't worry. Fitz is going to keep his promise. He is going to do what he can to help you win. Maybe you will win, but more than likely you won't, because you are going to actually have to work to earn the seat even with Fitz's support."_

Mellie screamed and grabbed her purse. Olivia called Mellie's name. She thought about ignoring her, but her gut told her that you never turn your back on someone like Olivia.

When she turned around she found Olivia smirking.

Olivia said _, "I know that your next plan of attack is to try and discredit me as much as you can without pissing Fitz off. Be careful with your statements. After all I don't think the public would like you very much if they found out that you became the new junior Senator on the back of twelve dead jurors who were doing nothing but their job. Now you can get in your car, and scream that you lost."_

Just as Olivia predicted Mellie got in her car and began to scream and cry. She had a plan. She thought she was in control, and she had been ripped to shreds.

When she made it back to the Residence she expected Fitz to be in the Oval office. She knew he was aware of Olivia's announcement. In the past he would have made himself scarce. It was her time with Teddy, but Fitz had agreed to keep him while she went to her meeting. She thought the nanny would be there, but Fitz looked relaxed in his jeans and t-shirt.

He simply looked at Mellie. His face told it all. He knew something.

Before she could say anything, the nanny came in.

Fitz looked at Marta, _"Thank you so much for coming in on short notice. I know this is not my time with Teddy, but Ms. Carmichael has some unexpected business to attend to. I have some meetings in the morning I can't reschedule. I have already given him his bath. Do you mind putting him to bed tonight? We have already read."_

" _No problem President Grant. Teddy, you ready?"_

Teddy nodded. He said goodnight to his parents before leaving out with Marta.

As soon as they left the room Mellie looked at Fitz. You planned this. You knew what she was going to do.

Fitz sat back and pick up his drink while looking at the news, " _No, I had no idea what she was going to decide, but I was hoping she made the decision to at least not represent you."_

" _You told her not to represent me."_

" _Yes…"_

" _How could you?"_

" _Easy, she didn't make a deal with you. I did, and the truth of the matter is I am sick of you using Olivia when it is good for you. When she made you First Lady she was your best friend, when she agreed to Defiance she was your best friend, when she kept me in office after you forged my signature she was your best friend, when the sex tape came out and you came up with a plan after shaming her in private she was your best friend. I could go on, but as soon as things don't go your way she is a whore. Suddenly, she is a seductress and the scorned mistress. You constantly belittle her and make her feel like she ruined our marriage when the only reason she was brought in was because said marriage was ruined and everyone could see it. More importantly you constantly throw the word mistress around like you are not one. You have been someone's mistress more than once. We both know that, and we both know because you had her investigated that the only affair she ever had was with me, and really, we both know the word affair is not what happened. It just makes you feel better."_

Mellie was shocked that not only was Fitz being forthcoming with her he had no shame. She really was at a loss now.

Fitz looked her in the eye _, "I want to be clear. I made the deal with you. I made Olivia aware of the deal, but I made it clear to her that it was my deal. She owes you nothing. Her debt was paid when she got you into office if she had any debt to you at all. I also told her to stop creating bosses when we all know she is the real boss. Yes, I believe she should run. Truthfully, I think she is the better candidate. You want to be President, but why? Not because you want to help the people. You want to try and show me that you are the bigger, smarter one. Mellie, you may be smarter than me. You graduated top of your class, but it wasn't me that told you not to use your degree. If you recalled I wanted, you to tackle the world. It is one of the reasons that I never could fall in love with you. You could have been as powerful as you are trying to be now, but you let our fathers negate you to a house wife who answered to me. You had children out of obligation not love. I knew you would be in a sour mood, and you will not be taking it out on our son. You can head home, and if you decide to continue to run I will support you as promise. I look forward to hearing from you. Good night Mellie."_

It wasn't often that she was left speechless, but tonight Fitz and Olivia had done just that. She had no come back. She was used to them coming for her together, but this was different. They were not together as a couple. This wasn't about them being together. They were just standing up to her, and supporting each other in the process. She had pushed too far, and she had a feeling she was going to be on the losing end when it was all said and done.

She walked out of the Residence with no game plan on how to proceed.

Back at OPA Olivia was still in her office working when she received a video call. She pulled up the screen to find Cyrus.

She smiled, " _Thank you for calling me."_

" _I thought our friendship was over."_

" _It should be after all the shit you put me and Fitz through, but a big reason I am who I am is because of you. I thought about turning my back on you, but I can't."_

" _Why?"_

" _Fitz…"_

" _I had lunch with him last week. We ironed out our stuff. We talked about the two of you, and he said that you didn't want to be in a relationship with him."_

" _Partially true, I need to get my house in order before I try to be with Fitz or anyone for that matter. We haven't talked since he came to my office."_

" _For what it's worth kiddo, I am sorry for the part I played in ruining your relationship."_

" _Thanks Cy. Truth is that we probably allowed you in our relationship more than we should because we were both scared especially me. Any other time I would have been shot you down. While this has been enlightening that is not why I reached out to you."_

" _After seeing your announcement, I assumed that it had something to do with your campaign."_

" _You are right…"_

" _Well as smart as you are you still need a campaign manager. You can't do it all. I know you have your team, but I presume you are not shutting things down."_

" _No, I have that figured out. Abby is coming on as my campaign manager. She is going to split her time between the White House and the campaign. Like you said, I am smart. A lot of things I can handle, but I don't want to stretch myself too thin. That is where Abby comes in. I am handing the reigns over to Quinn. If I win she will keep permanent ownership of the firm. If I lose we will have joint ownership, because I realize that there is more to life than fixing people's problems."_

" _Sounds like a solid plan. Where do I come in?"_

" _My running mate…"_

" _Excuse me…"_

" _Come on Cy. I am running as an independent. I have always been a political. If I am going to run, then I am going to be honest with myself and the people. I am not weird because I am a strong black woman. You are not weird because you are a gay man. After talking with Fitz, I decided to run, because I want to stand in my truth. I never wanted to be a mother until I met Fitz. Didn't think I would be any good at it, but the truth is none of us are good at anything until we put the time and work into it. Do you know how many people out there are great because of me? Even if I am never blessed with a child of my own I want little black girls to know they don't have to stand behind someone. The days are over where we could only be a boss behind the scene. You can be Vice-President Cy. Your sexual orientation shouldn't dictate the job you have. All that should matter is whether you are the right person for the job, and if you can handle the job. I think we can take the Oval office, but even if we don't I know we will create real change by being out there."_

Cyrus was quiet for a moment. He was impressed, because this was the Olivia that he remembered when she was his student. She was always wiser and smarter. It was a long shot, but she was right. Either way they could create change.

He only had one concern _, "What about Fitz? You know they will ask about him."_

" _I have that under control, and I just need for you to trust me."_

" _I do. I'm in…"_

A week later Mellie made her official announcement that she was running for President. She hired Elizabeth North to run her campaign. She was a pit bull. She wasn't as good as Olivia, but she would have to do.

Olivia was prepared. She was just waiting on Mellie to make her official announcement. Abby made the call to Noah Baker for her first sit-down interview since announcing her candidacy. It was scheduled the day before Mellie was set to sit down with Sally Langston.

This time she invited Noah to the office. She wanted to project a softer image.

Two days after her announcement Abby showed up at her home with a personal stylist. Olivia recognized the woman from the White House.

Abby explained that Mellie didn't like the woman, but Fitz kept her on retainer. Before she could question Abby, she handed Olivia a note.

Olivia opened the note and recognized Fitz's handwriting. The note read _ **: I am so proud of you for standing up for yourself. Remain true to yourself, and you will come out the victor. I told you that while I couldn't stand beside you during this journey I am on your side. I recall you telling me years ago image is everything. Show them more than the formidable Olivia Pope. Lyn is one of the best. She is there to transform your closet for all occasions, and she has already been paid. Let me do this one thing for you without it being a debate please.**_

Olivia laughed.

She could tell that Abby and Lyn were prepared for her to push back. To their surprise she looked at them, and told them she was ready to get started.

After reading the note it gave her a clear direction of what she wanted in her personal life. It wouldn't happen overnight or even in the next couple of weeks. All she could hope was that he meant what he said when he told her that he would wait for her.

On the day of the interview Olivia was surprisingly calm. She assisted Quinn with some cases before heading home out to get her hair and nails done. Lyn had dropped off the dress that she would be wearing for the interview at her office.

When she saw it, she knew it was perfect for reasons she kept to herself.

Later, that evening Olivia was ready for her interview. She walked into her office wearing a white Oscar de la Renta floral-embroidered sheath dress. She also purchased the matching crepe coat to go with the dress.

The production team got everything hooked up, and it was showtime.

Noah did his introductions before turning to Olivia.

 _ **NB: Olivia, it is good to see you again. The last time we talked you had admitted that you were President Grant's mistress. While it was a painful process the two of you showed the world that you really loved each other. Unfortunately, the relationship didn't last, but your career continues to thrive. You recently announced that you were running for President of the United States as an independent. Can you tell us what led you to this decision?**_

 _ **OP: It wasn't a decision that I came to overnight. It wasn't even something that was at the top of my list, but one of my dear friends pointed out that I fix the world everyday behind the scenes. Running for office would just bring me front and center. I must admit that it is scary. It is not something that I am used to, but I know that I have made the right choice not just for myself. Win or lose I want to show the country that diversity is not a bad thing. Yes, I am a woman. Yes, I am African-American, but that doesn't diminish my qualifications.**_

 _ **NB: What about those people who still view you as the President's mistress?**_

 _ **OP: I can only control myself. Yes, the President and I started our relationship when he was married. We have discussed that before. I do have regrets, but meeting him and having a relationship with him is not one of them. I just hate the time that it happened.**_

 _ **NB: It sounds like you are still in love with him.**_

 _ **OP: (Took a breath) President Grant is my soul mate. Both of us had responsibilities that drew us apart, but love was not one of them.**_

 _ **NB: Are you saying that there is hope for you two?**_

 _ **OP: President Grant will always hold a special place in my heart. Since our breakup I have taken some much-needed time to take care of myself. Something that I have not done in the past. It is something that I am still working on. Right now, I am focusing on this campaign, but in time I believe anything is possible. After all, if I get elected the people will only allow me to be single for so long.**_

The rest of the interview went well. They discussed a variety of topics including who Olivia had chosen as her running mate.

By the end of the interview people realized that Olivia had serious potential. She climbed ten points in the poll.

She had just made it in the house when her phone rang. She knew exactly who it was.

She answered the phone, " _Hi…"_

He smiled when he heard her voice, " _Hi…"_

He said _, "When I saw your dress I immediately though of my first inauguration. You wore it on purpose didn't you."_

" _Maybe…"_

" _Well you look stunning. Your hair is longer, and you wore it straight tonight. There are a lot of men who are going to enjoy wet dreams courtesy of you tonight."_

Olivia laughed, _"What about you?"_

" _Truthfully, just hearing your name is enough for me."_

Olivia got quiet. She missed this. Before things got complicated they use to have these fun talks.

Fitz broke her train of thought, " _I really am proud of you. You looked stunning, and you came across well. You don't need me to tell you what you already know."_

" _I do want you to tell me though."_

" _Did you mean it?"_

" _Yes, did you mean it when you said that you would wait for me?"_

" _Yes…"_

" _Good, I need more time Fitz. This is not about the campaign. I need more time to work through some things for me. Then if I win that is something else to consider. I know that you are ready to leave Washington."_

" _Livvie, I am not going anywhere. You do whatever you need to do to take care of yourself. When and if the time comes and you decide you want me then tell me, and we can take it from there. If you decide that we can never be together again then I will accept that. Just be honest and tell me."_

" _I can do that."_

" _Good, now it is time for you to show the country who you are."_

" _I will. If by chance I win…"_

" _Then I will attend your inauguration before I leave."_

Olivia smiled.

They ended up staying on the phone talking for hours about anything and nothing. They both knew it was a new beginning for them.

The next couple of months were hectic for Olivia. She went from being a wild card to leading the polls. She was magnetic. She resonated with the people. She had a clear vision. She wanted lower taxes on the lower and middle-income households. She wanted to create some new justice reform policies that would hold the police more accountable for their actions. She also wanted to make big changes when it came to education including students who went to their local community college in their state would get their education free for two years.

Mellie did end up becoming the Republican nominee, and Daniel Vargas became the Democratic nominee.

Even with Fitz's support Mellie's flaws were clear as day. Mellie was not relatable. It ended up hurting her having Fitz on the trail with her. They would constantly compare them. When Fitz picked up a baby or played with a child you could see he was enjoying himself while it was always forced with Mellie. She wasn't as charismatic as Fitz was when she was talking with the voters and media. They saw right through her.

When she debated with Olivia and Daniel they easily crushed her especially Olivia. Olivia was the picture of beauty and brains according to the media. It was clear why she was the best fixer in the game. As a candidate they had a front row seat to how intelligent she was. Even when she was criticized she was never rude or snarky. She always ended up making the other person look bad. Both Mellie and Daniel were victims. Mellie was smart enough to stay away from her personal life. She tried to discredit her lack of political experience which was dumb considering that she was just elected junior Senator. Daniel who had no ties to Olivia had no problem going after her personal life. Without being obvious he tried to attack her credibility because of her affair with Fitz.

Olivia looked in the camera, _"I did have an affair with the President of the United States. I thought that was yesterday's news, but it has been a busy month, so I apologize for missing that this was a current event. Yes, it was morally wrong. I will have to answer for that one day, but I don't regret finding my soul mate. I will never regret finding the only man that has ever loved me for me. We may have agreed to end our relationship, but it wasn't because we didn't love each other. The pressures of our job and life took over, and instead of hating each other we took time apart from one another. He will always be the love of my life. When loves knocks on your door it is not always at the opportune time. We understand the pain we have caused. It doesn't make me a less qualified candidate, because I made one bad choice. We all make bad choices in life. Some bigger than others, but I am a testament that you can overcome. You don't have to become your choices. My name is not mistress. It is Olivia Carolyn Pope."_

The audience cheered when Olivia finished speaking. By the end of the night Daniel lost ten points in the poll. Women didn't appreciate how he attacked Olivia. It didn't help that Mellie didn't side with him for obvious reasons, and Fitz made a statement defending Olivia taking accountability for his actions stating that it takes two people to have an affair, and for him to attack Olivia like she was a predator made him question what his judgement would be as President.

Olivia appreciated his statement. They talked as often as possible. Although they had not officially agreed to start dating again Fitz did things that Olivia enjoyed.

He would send her favorite flowers. Once a week he arranged with Abby to pay for her staff at OPA and the campaign's staff lunch. Whenever he heard that she was overexerting herself he would pay for her a spa day.

He had sent her notes throughout the months just encouraging her to keep fighting. He had been the quiet rock she needed.

She continued to have Sunday dinners with her dad. When she was on the road he would fly or drive wherever she was. They would never have a normal father-daughter relationship, but they were in a better place. Olivia didn't worry about him causing any more problems in her life especially when it came to Fitz.

On Election Night Olivia & Cyrus decided to watch the election results from their main campaign headquarters.

Once again, he had Abby surprise everyone by delivering dinner. His gut told him that Olivia was going to pull out the win so he had Abby purchases cases of wine and champagne for them to celebrate with once the results were announced.

He was in a hotel with Mellie. She was still holding onto hope that she could win, but experts had already counted her out. He wasn't there for moral support. He was fulfilling his obligation, and it ended tonight.

It came down to the state of Ohio. Due to the large voter turnout they kept their polls open longer. When the votes were tallied Olivia made history. Depending on who you asked she was the first person to become President that wasn't a Democrat or Republic since Millard Fillmore (1850-1853), but he was a member of the Whig party. George Washington was the only President elected that had no affiliation with any political party, and she was now the first female President of the United States.

It was a joyous feeling. She received calls from Daniel & Mellie conceding that she had won the election.

The call that mean the most to her was the one that came from Fitz. The call was professional, but she could hear the joy in her voice. The only thing that would make the night perfect was seeing his face, but she knew that wouldn't happen.

Abby walked into her office with a glass of red wine. She thanked her and took a sip. She would never forget the taste of this wine. They shared it when they went on their date after she had exposed herself as his mistress. Fitz spared no expense on their dinner.

They shared a bottle of wine. It was called Cheval Blanc. She would research it later, and find out that it cost almost $34,000 dollars a bottle.

She looked at Abby, " _He said his gut told him that you were going to win. He purchased win and champagne to celebrate, but this bottle was for you. He said you would remember it."_

Olivia smiled.

" _The media is at your apartment and house. He anticipated that you might want to get away for a couple of days, but be close enough for interviews. Quinn packed your bags for you already. He wanted it to be your choice."_

Olivia smiled, _"Thank you. I just have some call-in interviews for the next couple of days before we travel to New York and California for sit down interviews."_

" _Good, I am really proud of you Olivia."_

" _Thanks Abby, and thanks for agreeing to remain behind as my chief of staff."_

" _It was my pleasure plus Fitz spoke with Marcus, and he is going to help him get his foundation up and running so no one is being left out in the cold."_

" _Good, as long as everyone is happy."_

" _We are. Although Cyrus may have you beat. I never knew that man could jump so high."_

Olivia laughed, _"Well in his defense he has been slaying dragons longer than me. He has earned this as much as I have. I am happy to take this journey with me."_

Abby agreed. " _We already sent agents over, and they have cleared for you to enter. They are going to take you in through an employee entrance, so no one notices you. The Presidential suite has been reserved. Call me if you need anything?"_

" _No, you take the next couple of days off. I know that Fitz has given you the rest of the week off, and now I am doing the same. If anything comes up, then Quinn can handle it. After all she is going to take over the firm."_

" _I won't argue with you. I could use the rest. Promise me you will get some rest too."_

" _I plan on it…"_

Olivia said her final goodbyes to everyone before her detail escorted her out to the car. She had to admit that she was grateful for the time she was with Fitz, and the times that he provided security. It made her transition to have a detail easy.

A short time later they pulled up to the Palomar hotel. She was quickly escorted into the hotel, and the private elevator escorted her to the suite.

She was handed a key by her new lead agent. It was a female that Fitz recommended. Her name was Kenya Thompson. It was a surprise promotion. She had worked on a detail when the couple were together, and Fitz noticed that Olivia took well to her.

Olivia was grateful to see her face when she walked in her room, and notified Olivia she would be lead agent. She knew that silently this was again something Fitz had done for her, and she was grateful.

She walked in the room, and kicked her heels off. She could believe that she was President-Elect. It has been a world wind day. The only thing that would make it perfect…

" _ **Hi…"**_

Olivia looked up in shock.

Standing in the living area was none other the man that she wanted to see. She didn't think. She simply took off, and ran into his arms.

She didn't realize how much she missed being in his presence until now. She broke down in tears, and he simply held her.

He sat down on the couch, and let her cry. He knew that the day was catching up her. seeing him physically for the first time in months was catching up to her.

His day has been trying. They all knew that Mellie was going to lose. The only question was whether it was to Daniel or Olivia. It was a defeat that Mellie she caused. She didn't listen. She knew everything. Even when Liz and Fitz agreed most of the time she would do the opposite. Fitz knew it was just to spite him, but what she forgot was that he was a two-term President. She was trying to get into office so when she was doing things to spite him she was only hurting herself.

After the concession speech she went on a tangent. Fitz let her do her thing until she started to personally verbally assault some of the volunteers, and she almost hit one with glass when she threw it.

Fitz had enough. He demanded everyone leave the room but Mellie. Once everyone left Fitz calmly turned to her.

She thought he would yell but he calmly said _, "This is done. We are over. I tried to help you, but you never wanted my help. You wanted to try and prove that you were smarter and better than me. Congratulations, you screwed yourself over. Whether I earned it or not the truth is that I am two-term President. You are a newly elected junior Senator. I know that you are angry, and you will try to take one last dig at Olivia. Think very carefully about that decision. I will gladly join Olivia, and burn your house to the ground. What little bit of political capital you have left will burn, and while I don't expect you to agree with many of Olivia's policies if I get the feeling that you are going to be difficult or cause problems for her administration just for the hell of it I'll make sure that people know how you really got your job. Before you ask no Olivia never told me although I am sure she knows. While you may have gotten a few people to be your puppet in the White House you forgot that I am the real President, and they report to me."_

With that he walked out the door leaving Mellie shattered for the last time. No words were needed. It was simply check mate, and she lost.

When Abby sent him a message that Olivia agreed to go to the hotel he quickly gathered the bag he packed. He made sure to clear his schedule for the next couple of days. He had given Abby time off, and he arranged for his briefings to be delivered to the hotel.

He didn't know how Olivia would feel about seeing him, but he had to take a chance. He was so proud of all her accomplishments, but this by far was the biggest. He knew she was about to conquer the world, and he planned to support her any way that she would allow.

He didn't expect the reaction that he got. As he held her as she cried he knew he could never let her go again. He was looking forward to leaving the White House, but if Olivia would have him he didn't mind at all being the First Husband or First Gentleman. The thought of seeing Olivia in the Oval office as the one in charged turned him on.

Finally, she began to calm down. When she looked at him she kissed him.

When she finally pulled back she smiled and said, _"I can't believe that you are here."_

" _I wanted to surprise you, but if you want to me to leave I understand."_

" _Please don't leave. I want you here. Now that you are here it makes the night perfect."_

" _Good…"_

The pair just sat there in silence, and enjoyed being back in each other's arms.

She finally looked at Fitz, _"I just realized that winning tonight may mean losing you. I'm finally at a good place, and I may still lose."_

" _Who said?"_

" _You…I know that you are ready to leave the Crown Jewel of the Prison System."_

" _Sure, as the leader, but I don't mind being a kept man."_

Olivia laughed.

Fitz looked at her, _"How about his? I will be there to see you get inaugurated. I want the focus to be on you, so I will watch you be sworn in. I will attend the balls with you. We will sneak out, and spend the night in your bedroom. I will leave the next morning, so you can focus on the next one hundred days, and if you still want me I will know because you'll find time to call me even if it just to say hi. Once you have given your SOTU address we'll discuss me returning, and when you have time I'll woo you have time."_

" _What about your foundation?"_

" _Well if I marry you then I have responsibilities. The fun thing about being the First Gentleman is that a lot of the things I had planned for the foundation I can still do. Marcus_ can be my chief of staff. Vermont is still there. We can vacation there especially for Christmas."

"I would love that."

" _I really want us this time Fitz."_

" _I know you do, and I want the same thing."_

" _We didn't get to live your dream with me as the First Lady…"_

" _No, but this one would be even better. You deserve to rule this country. Show them to see how fierce, brave, and smart you really are."_

" _I love you so much Fitz."_

" _I love you more…"_

Fitz stood up, _"How about some dinner? I heard you have learned that there are more food groups than wine and popcorn."_

Olivia shrugged, _"Well, if I am going to host and attend State Dinners then I thought I better get used to eating complete meals."_

Fitz laughed

He walked her over to a small candlelit table. He pulled out the chair for her to sit down.

When he pulled the top of their plates her stomach growled. She realized that she had only had a sandwich, and a small snack all day.

Fitz had ordered them Caribbean Lobster Tail and Grilled Beef Filet with crushed red bliss potatoes with straw vegetables and Barolo reduction.

Even though it was late they stayed up for most of the night talking. They took a shower together, but without speaking it they weren't ready to take that step. They knew that sexually they were fine. They wanted more this time.

They spent the next couple of days just enjoying one another. No sex was involved. Heavy petting, lots of kissing, and holding each other. They talked about the future, but they also discussed the past.

Olivia explained that Huck built her a computer, and she had been speaking with a therapist on a regular basis. She also told him that she was still having Sunday dinners with her dad.

She was surprised to hear that the pair had shared drinks on a couple of occasions. They agreed to work to together to keep Mellie in line presently and in the future for her sake. They weren't the best of friends, but they were okay. More importantly Fitz wasn't concerned with him interfering in their relationship. He would never understand why Rowan had to kill his son, but he forgave him so he could move on with his life. He had two other children that needed him, and Olivia deserved all of him.

The day of the inauguration came. Olivia started out her morning with a small breakfast with her team and Fitz. It was the perfect way to calm her nerves.

After she was sworn in she walked Fitz out to the helicopter, and the media was surprised when Olivia didn't hug or shake Fitz's hand to say good-bye. She leaned in and shared a passionate kiss for the world to see.

Fitz pulled back for a moment and whispered _, "The cameras…"_

She looked at him and smiled _, "I don't care…"_

When they finally pulled back he smiled. She hugged him and said, _"I'll see you tonight…"_

He nodded, " _I look forward to it President Pope!"_

Later on, that evening Fitz was waiting for Olivia so they could head to the President's Ball. She planned to attend three to four balls with Fitz.

He was happy to no longer be President, and he was at peace that he was no longer done with Washington. When he spoke to Marcus about the possible change in his plan he was all for it. He felt like it was the best of both worlds. He already respected Fitz, but to know he had been the catalyst to get Olivia to run gave him a newfound respect. It was going to be an honor to work with Fitz & Olivia. His gut told him this was going to be a great ride, and he wanted on this bus.

When the door opened and Olivia stepped out she took his breath away. He dreamed of her going to the ball on his arm. This dream was so much better, because she was the one in charge.

Olivia had chosen an off-the-shoulder Zac Posen metallic mermaid gown.

Olivia blushed as she looked watched Fitz look her over.

He walked over and kissed her cheek so he wouldn't mess up her make-up.

" _You look stunning Ms. President."_

Olivia knew one day he was going to be the death of her.

" _Thank you. Are you ready?"_

" _To dance with you while the whole world watches? Absolutely!"_

Olivia laughed, _"Well when you put it like that."_

The couple made it to the ball. When the doors opened, and she walked out with Fitz the crowd went wild. The media was unsure what story was the biggest her becoming President, or her sharing a passionate kiss with the former President who was now her date.

Neither would confirm the status of their relationship. Quinn thought it was an honor that Olivia would trust her to take over the firm, but they were a team so they all decided to take positions in her administration. Quinn was her Communications Director.

When Fitz agreed to attend the balls, he asked if he could choose the song they danced to. She knew he was trying to prepare himself in the event she decided tonight was it for them. She knew that wasn't the case, but she would have to prove it to him, and she was okay with that. Instead of trying to convince him she simply allowed him to pick the song and surprise her.

Surprise her he did. He had chosen the song, "My Endless Love, by Diana Ross & Lionel Richie, and they were there to serenade the couple.

If there was a question as to whether their love was real or not it changed as they watched the couple. They were grace personified. They were love personified.

When Fitz spent her around and bent her over and kissed her she truly felt like a queen. She knew that she was the bell of the ball, and everyone was there to celebrate her accomplishment, but she knew it wouldn't have meant quite as much if the man beside her wasn't there.

After the dance they mingled with the guests for a while before Olivia went and changed. Her second gown was a Carolina Herrera sequined illusion tulle ball gown. Her final gown of the evening was an Oscar de la Renta sleeveless wire-embroidered tulle gown.

Fitz told Olivia that he had a surprise for her. They made it back to the White House where their agents escorted them to the bunker.

She was surprised to see her dad when she walked in.

He didn't have his normal harden look so she remained calm. _"Hi dad…"_

" _Hi Liv…"_

" _Is everything okay?"_

" _I hope so by the time we are done talking."_

She turns to look at Fitz.

" _Hear me out…"_

She simply nodded

" _Since we helped your mom leave the country I have been investigating her ties to terrorist cells, and that continued when we arrested her this last time. When I read the name of the woman that Harrison was dealing with Adnan on a hunch or as you call it my gut told me to look further. It bothered me that we never could find his body. Terrorist typically want you to see their handy work. It then made me think of your kidnapping, and when they put you on the black market. My gut told me that your mom was involved in Harrison's disappearance and not your dad. We finally talked about it, and he confirmed that it was your mom that had Adnan take Harrison. As you know your dad is a lot of things, but we know he loves you. I couldn't find a reason that he would take Harrison, but I could find millions of reasons your mom would take Harrison."_

Olivia sat down as she took this in. She thought they were telling her this because she was now President so she was trying to keep her emotions at bay.

Fitz continued, _"I knew that your mother would need money to do the things she did, and while he might not fetch as much as you he was still valuable. He had skills, and he wasn't bad on the eyes. I followed the money. I contacted your friend Stephen who was more than helpful, and while it took some time we finally tracked Harrison down."_

Olivia looked at Fitz in shock. He could see the tears forming, and he knew what she wanted to know.

" _I personally paid a team to extract him. Your dad helped me to get him out, and get him to safety. He wasn't in the best condition, but he was alive. I have paid for his care. He has been helping me transition out of office. Money is no object with me. You know that, but today I wanted to give you something that was priceless. I wanted to put your family back together."_

The door to the bunker opened, and in walked Harrison.

Olivia's knees felt weak as she looked at him. She could tell that he still needed to gain some weight, but he was her Harrison.

Both had tears in their eyes as they reunited. Fitz stepped over where her father was standing. They just nodded at each other.

Olivia finally pulled back and Harrison smiled, _"President Pope, it is good to see you."_

Olivia laughed, _"I am still Liv…"_

" _In your dreams…"_

" _I can't believe you are here. I had to bury you."_

" _I know, and I am sorry."_

" _Don't be sorry. It is my fault. I should have never left. It left everything and everyone I loved vulnerable. It is how she got away with it."_

" _We all make decisions, and they aren't always right. I got back in bed with Adnan, and I knew it was a mistake. I opened myself up. It doesn't matter though. That man behind you loves you. He would move heaven and earth for you. I know your life is open for the world to see now, but promise me that you won't let them dictate your happiness. You can have both."_

" _I won't. I need you here with me."_

" _I am here to stay. The doctor cleared me right after you won, but Fitz asked if I would stay hidden until tonight. I agreed. Besides the house that the President had me living in was fit for a king. I had no problem continuing to live like that for a little while longer."_

They all laughed.

" _I couldn't think of a better surprise today. The team is staying at Blair House tonight. We can head over there."_

" _I would love that…"_

Olivia walked over to her dad and they shared a long embrace, _"Thank you dad for everything that you did. I haven't always liked the ways that you have protected me, but deep down I knew that you loved me."_

" _I do love you Olivia. Your mom and I have done a lot of terrible deeds, and it wasn't always for the greater good. I promise to do better in the future, and I won't interfere in your relationship with Fitzgerald. Yes, he is a spoiled rich white boy, but he loves you, and would move heaven and earth for you. I would be stupid not to accept him."_

" _Thanks dad."_

She had so much she wanted to say to Fitz, but she couldn't find the words. As she hugged him she whispered in his ear, _"Stay the night with me…"_

He simply nodded.

The three of them made their way to Blair House. They decided it was best that Olivia went in, and explained to her team what happened before bringing Harrison in.

It was an emotional reunion. They shared a drink before Olivia stood up. She promised to join her team tomorrow for lunch.

The couple said their good-byes before leaving, and heading to the Residence. This was her first time in the Residence at the request of Fitz. She knew that her belongings had been delivered.

Now she understood why he asked her to wait. Fitz had the Residence remodeled. It reminded her a lot of her apartment. There was a lot of cream and white. It suited her as she walked around. He knew her so well, and it was at that moment any doubt she had was gone. She was never letting him go.

Without saying a word, she took his hand, and led them into the bedroom. He closed the door behind them.

She turned and kissed him. The kiss wasn't rushed or hurried. Those days were gone unless they wanted a quickie.

Fitz enjoyed exploring her mouth. They slowly made their way to the bed. Never losing contact with each other.

He found the zipper to her dress. The dress slid down, and he admired her nude strapless bra and lace thong.

She undressed him and enjoyed having him in her arms again. Even when they became a couple after the divorce she never felt like he was hers. Tonight, was different. Mind, body, and soul she knew that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III belonged to her, and she belonged to him. This time would be different.

When they were both naked they pulled the covers back and climbed in the new California King bed that Fitz ordered for her. It was only fitting that they break in the bed.

Fitz was ready to explore more of her body, and made his way down to her nipples. He sucked on one while playing with the others with his fingers.

She could only sigh. It felt so good. He was being so tender with her. She knew he wanted this to last. Not only because he was leaving later in the day, but because he wanted to savor if this was their last time.

She threw her head back, and her back arched as she cradled his head.

Fitz was ready to hear her fall apart over and over. His lips moved to her other nipple while his fingers made their way down south.

On instinct her legs opened. She was already slick and waiting for him. He dipped two fingers into the honey pot.

God how he missed her in every way. He didn't regret waiting to sleep with her. It was worth the wait.

They still had not spoken a word. She was riding his fingers. They stared at each other. It was like they were making love for the first time. In a way they were. They were completely committed to each other. No secrets between them.

Olivia's hand found its way around his cock. They smiled at each other as they helped each other find their release.

Fitz was ready for more, and quickly found his happy place. Between her legs. If a man could get a PH D in oral sex then Fitz should have it. He didn't just give oral sex. It was an art to him, and when he was working on his masterpiece he could stay down there forever.

Sometimes it was too much, but tonight she was enjoying herself. She was submitting to her man taking each and every orgasm that he pulled out of her.

She was the most powerful woman in the country, but she told herself that this time she would let him be the man. They would find their balance.

When he finally made his way back up to her she smiled and kissed him. Enjoying tasting herself on him.

She finally pulled back and pushed his hair out of his face. She kissed him, _"I love you Fitz…"_

" _I love you too Liv…"_

Without warning he slides into her in one deep thrusts.

Both groan in satisfaction.

Fitz takes a moment to compose himself. He feels his emotions getting the better of him. He knows this could be it for them. He made a promise that it was in her court, and he was going to keep that promise.

Olivia caressed his cheek. She forced him to look at her, " _Be with me baby. I am right here. I know the ball is in my court, and you are scared, but I promise you we will be fine so let's enjoy this. I am not the current President, and you are not the former President. We are just Liv & Fitz. A couple who loves each other."_

That was all he needed to hear. The couple made love until the sun came up. They slept for about an hour before they were back up. They made love in the shower before Fitz got ready to board his private plane to Vermont.

Olivia rode in the car with him. There were no cameras around to capture them.

They shared one last kiss. Before he turned and walked away Olivia looked at him and said, " _This is only the beginning…"_

Fitz decided not to say anything.

Olivia had kept her promise. Over the next one hundred days the couple talked at least once a day even if it was just to say good-morning to each other.

When he first got to Vermont he told her to make the White House her own, and don't be afraid to challenge his decisions if they were wrong.

Considering she was involved in a lot of decisions she didn't overturn any of his policies. Olivia was smart. She wasn't rushing to make changes.

While the Republicans held the majority, it paid dividends that she was a political. With the help of her team a new bill was introduced that would correct some of the flaws in Fitz's healthcare plan without repealing it. The Republicans were happy, because the companies were given some tax breaks, and the Democrats were happy because families wouldn't see a cost increase in their policies. In fact, some may see a reduction. They were also working on an education bill, but they were in no rush.

Harrison had become her Press Secretary. Everyone seemed to love their jobs. It was still OPA, but on a higher level. They told Olivia they liked doing this more. They were taking care of the good guys. Huck was her other lead SSA agent. Between him and Kenya one of them was always on duty.

After a couple of weeks with no siting of Fitz they began to question what was going on with the couple. It was expected, and her team handled it.

Fitz was surprised when Olivia released a statement saying that she and Fitz were taking things slowly. She had just been elected, and he had just left office. They were both adjusting to their new lives, and asked the public to respect their privacy.

When asked for comment he was all too happy to have Marcus back up Olivia. It also told him that it was time to prepare to head back to Washington. He sat down with Marcus and formulated a plan.

It was the day of her first SOTU address. She decided to head to Camp David to work on it like she did with Fitz. She stayed in their cabin at night, and it brought her peace. He didn't come, but they talked a lot. He gave his input, and she gladly took it.

Before getting off the phone Olivia said, " _You don't give yourself enough credit. You were an excellent President. You were the man that I voted for, and I won't tarnish your legacy."_

" _Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."_

" _You are welcome. Fitz…"_

" _Yes Livvie…"_

" _Whenever you are ready I am ready to longer be single officially. Take your time. I just want you to know where I stand without question."_

" _Thank you for telling me. I knew that is how you felt, but I enjoy you telling me how you feel."_

She was pulled from her thoughts by her phone. She smiled when she saw who it was.

" _Are you ready to show the country that they made the best decision ever by electing you?"_

" _Wow so much confidence…"_

" _When it comes to you always…"_

They remained silent for a couple of minutes.

Fitz asked, _"Talk to me…"_

" _I just wish you were here."_

" _I am always with you…"_

" _I mean physically…"_

" _I will be soon I promise. I just don't want the media to focus on me when you are trying to set the tone. I am not going anywhere."_

" _I know. I know I should care more, but I don't. I just miss you."_

" _I miss you too Livvie. I love you, and I promise I will be there before you know it."_

" _Okay…"_

Olivia decided to wear a gray Giorgio Armani herringbone one-button suit. The pants were straight leg, and underneath the suit was a herringbone blouson vest.

Later, that evening they made their way to the Capital. Olivia was escorted in. She arrived earlier than expected, but was told it was necessary for security reasons.

The door had just closed behind her when she looked up and saw the man she had been waiting to return home.

She ran into his arms unable to stop the tears from falling.

She finally looked at him, " _You knew you were going to be here tonight…"_

He nodded, " _The world is going to see how smart and brilliant you are, but they are also going to know that this country does not have a single President. If I have my way before the end of the year the country will have back to back Presidents that are Grants."_

Olivia leaned in and kissed him. She pulled back, " _I can't wait to be Olivia Pope-Grant, President of the United States of America."_

 **A/N-Yes, there will be additional one shots to this story down the road. Again, some things that have happened over the past couple of seasons will be included, and others will not.**

 **Check out my Twitter account for pictures of the outfits mentioned in this story kimberl17711667**


	3. One Shot-Season Six-Wedding Conclusion

**A/N-This is the final installment of me recreating the wedding. For those of you who didn't read the first two parts you will find it under the one shots season five. I also decided to get a little creative by allowing the couple to talk about their wedding on their honeymoon. I saw a clip of the new season where Olivia was telling Jake he would do as she said, and it gave me the idea to recreate a moment, and make it Olitz. I hope you all get it. If not let me know. It took me a while to put this together due to the research. Enjoy…**

After more than fourteen hours they had finally arrived. Fitz had planned their honeymoon. She was nervous about being surprised, but she shouldn't have been. His surprises were always good, and exceeded her expectations.

Fitz had chosen for them to honeymoon in the Greek Cyclades. The Cyclades were South of Athens. It exceeded Olivia's expectations and more.

As usual he had spared no expense on his now wife. They were staying at the Art Maisons in a two-bedroom pool villa.

The villa was a work of art. They weren't staying in any villa. They were staying in a cave villa. All around the villa there were glimpses of ancient Greece.

She loved the white marble, but she knew her husband knew that. She internally giggled knowing that he was now her husband. There was no question who Mrs. Grant was now, and she would keep it that way.

They had their own heated indoor and outdoor cave swimming pool with hydro massage. She simply smiled at him.

The rest of the villa was luxurious and inviting. They had a balcony attached to their room. When you walked out you could enjoy the breathtaking view of Caldera.

She was a little jet lagged, but she wanted to enjoy their honeymoon inside and outside the bedroom. It was paradise, and she knew the next three weeks would be filled with lots of memories.

Fitz pulled her in her arms, " _We have time to explore. It has been a long 24-hours. Take a nap baby."_

She simply nodded. They undressed, and climbed in the bed.

Olivia woke a couple of hours later. When she looked at her husband she smiled. His face was so serene. She remembered the days when she would look at him and see the worry lines. She would see the bags under his eyes from sleepless nights that had nothing to do with being President. Those days were long gone. They had finally made it. She knew he was even more exhausted that she was, because he was the one who had arranged their friends getting to the house, and getting them set up. He had to make sure that Teddy was squared away before they left.

She quietly climbed out the bed, and went and changed into one of her swimsuits. She decided on a simple one-piece Venue black/white crisscross one-piece swimsuit with ring details on the front and the back.

She had enjoyed a lot of beautiful places over the years, but this felt like true paradise. She didn't think it could get better then he sat down in front of her.

He smiled at her, " _You know how I feel when I see your hair in its natural state."_

Olivia smiled, " _I do…"_

" _Then to top that you look sexy in this swimsuit. Nothing like the ones you wear at home."_

She laughed, _"Most of the time I am doing laps. That is why the suits are much simpler."_

" _I'll give you that. Still this one everything. I am glad you are my wife, and I have you tucked away from prying eyes."_

She laughed, " _Say it again…"_

" _You are my wife. You are officially Olivia Carolyn Pope-Grant…"_

" _Mrs. Grant to you…"_

 **Flashback**

The couple only requested a handful of still shots. They were adamant that when they looked at their pictures they wanted to feel that the shots were organic.

With some couples and families that was easier said than done, but not with them. Organic was the couple's middle names, and those around them were so happy for them that it made it easy for the photographers to quickly get the shots they needed before the ceremony.

After the photos David & his team separated everyone to get ready for the ceremony.

He said a silent pray that the couple would be happy with everything. To date this was the most powerful couple that he had as a client. He knew if they were not happy it wouldn't be good for them.

At their request he had taken the inside of the chapel and turned it into an enchanted garden. Olivia had expressed that their romantic moments were in the Rose Garden at the White House.

He transformed the chapel by using a dramatic oversized floral display.

Since they decided to do pictures before the ceremony they decided against having everyone walk down the aisle. The wedding party was put in their places.

After they were set "The Light" began to play, and the door opened.

Everyone stood and looked at the couple. If you ever wanted to see a picture of love then they would be on the front page. For those who knew the couple intimately they could feel their love and happiness radiating off them.

Even though Mellie didn't want to attend the wedding personally, but she knew that Marcus did. He was friends of the couple. She also wanted to show the public that she was on good terms with the couple.

She knew that the invitation was sent to her only because Marcus would bring her even if one wasn't sent to her personally, and for the sake of the children.

She looked at Fitz face, and it finally hit her literally. It was like a slap in the face. She now understood that her husband was never in love with her. His love for her was that she was a human being, and eventually the mother of his children. All those years of scheming were for nothing, because even if Olivia had never come in the picture she never came close to having his heart.

Olivia was the picture of radiance and happiness. Gone were the fake smiles. She wondered if she would ever feel like that. Probably not, because she didn't care about anything other than power, and the truth was that power and love didn't mix in her eyes.

Fitz looked at Olivia before they walked down the aisle. This was his dream. Something that he had waited so long for, and now that it was here he was in disbelief.

He didn't even realize that he was crying until Olivia wiped his tears away. She smiled and simply said, _"This is real. We are about to get married."_

Hearing herself say that to Fitz caused her to begin to cry. Now Fitz was the one wiping her tears. He smiled, " _Let's do this…"_

They made it to the alter where a local minister that Fitz befriended when he purchased the property was waiting on them.

 **Minister - Welcome to the marriage of Fitzgerald and Olivia.**

 **You have been asked to gather here to witness and share in the joy of this union.**

 **Fitz - There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever.**

 **Olivia - I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day.**

 **Minister to Bride - Olivia, will you take Fitzgerald as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?**

 **Bride - I will.**

 **Ring is placed on Groom's finger.**

 **Minister to Groom - Fitzgerald, will you take Olivia as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?**

 **Groom - I will.**

 **Ring is placed on Bride's finger.**

 **Minister - In the years which shall bring Fitzgerald and Olivia into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home.**

 **Inasmuch as Fitzgerald and Olivia have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife.**

 **You may kiss.**

When they were announced husband and wife, and began to share their first kiss thousands of flower pedals blew out the cannons.

Fitz had never seen Olivia smile so wide. It would be etched in his memory forever.

 **End Flashback**

Fitz pushed her sunglasses up, so he could see her face.

She caressed his cheek _, "You didn't wake me…"_

" _You looked so peaceful…"_

" _That's what happens when you marry the love of your life."_

Olivia smiled.

" _We didn't really have a moment to ourselves until we got on the plane, and then we talked to the kids for a while. We still had some minor business to take care of, and make sure things were in place for the interview when we return. I never asked you if you were happy with how everything turned out."_

Olivia moved over so he could lay down in the lounge chair, and she laid down between his legs.

Once they were situated she looked at her husband, " _Even if things did not go as planned it was the perfect day, because everyone that I wanted to be there for me was there. The kids were by our side including Jerry in spirit, and the day ended up with me being Mrs. Grant."_

" _Speaking of Jerry; how long were you planning to donate the chapel we were married in…"_

 **Flashback**

Olivia had a surprise for Fitz before she went to change for the reception.

On the side of the chapel was a plaque that Fitz paid no attention to, because they went through the main entrance.

Olivia smiled at her husband. He wanted to hear what she had to say, but waited for the kids to arrive.

Karen walked over with Teddy and smiled at her stepmom. Olivia had sat them down, and discussed her plan. She wanted to make sure they were okay. Well that Karen was okay. Teddy didn't remember his brother, but they wanted him to know all about him which is why she included him in on the conversation.

Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand, " _One day when we were meeting with the pastor for our premarital session you were running behind due to a meeting. I met the minister's wife. She runs a foundation for domestic violence victims. We were talking. She was explaining that they are raising money to buy properties, and renovate homes to create more safe havens for the women and children. It was why I wanted the chapel to be simple. I knew David could use elaborate decorations to create our vision, but once everything was removed the builder could easily turn the chapel into a small home. I had already spoken with him about adding to it, and making it a home. I agreed to donate the chapel on our family's behalf. The only stipulation that I had was that the plaque in front of us remain on the home. This safe haven will be known as Jerry's house. We got married here, and this home will now save women and children. Jerry will be a place of refuge. His memory will never die. I told you that all the children were with us today, and that will never change. I can't bring him back, but I can make sure that he is never forgotten. That he is just as important to me as he is to you and the kids."_

Fitz was overwhelmed with emotions. Not only had he finally married Olivia, but now she was bestowing him with something priceless. He had felt a calm when he walked down the aisle with her as he looked at his two children.

Nothing and no one else matters. As Olivia stated she felt that Jerry was there with them in spirit, and that he was happy that his dad had moved on and finally got his happily ever after. To know that the place where they were married would be turned into a refuge for women and children was comforting.

He walked up and removed the draping to look at the plaque. It stated that the Grant family donated the house. It had their names listed under the Grant family in small print. In large print it simply said **Jerry's House.**

Olivia walked over to him. He turned and looked at her, " _You didn't do this because you felt guilty, right?"_

She caressed his cheek, _"I will always feel some guilt, but I simply did this to heal our family. I did this as a tribute to Jerry, because I know if he was alive he would be doing good things like his dad. I talked with the kids beforehand, and I made sure the minister's wife knew that if you were not comfortable then we wouldn't be able to proceed with the donation."_

Fitz leaned down and kissed her _, "We are proceeding with the donation. We are moving forward. Not only as a couple, but as a family. Jerry would want this. He didn't want to be a politician, but he wanted to create change. This is creating change. Women and children will have a chance, because of this house. I love you so much Mrs. Grant."_

She grinned, _"Say it again…"_

" _I love you so much Mrs. Grant…"_

Karen walked over to her parents, " _As much as I love this moment we have a reception to attend. I promised to get mom over to the house to get ready."_

Fitz nodded, _"I can't wait. I love all of you so much. I promise to never purposely let you down ever again. Today is the beginning of our forever as a Grant family."_

Karen smiled, " _I like the sound of that…"_

 **End Flashback**

" _I have to say that was the best surprise I have ever received."_

" _I am really glad that you liked it."_

" _No, I loved it…"_

" _You do things for me all the time. Every day I wake up in our home I am overwhelmed with gratitude that you built us the home of our dreams. It has everything I want and more, and I am not just talking about materialistic things."_

" _I know what you mean. What we are building is better than the dream. What we have is tangible, real, and more importantly all ours. No one can take it from us."_

 _She nodded, "I love you…"_

" _Love you more…Come on I need you to get ready for dinner. I want to show off my beautiful wife."_

" _Well by all means I better get ready. I can't stand in the way of being shown off."_

Fitz laughed.

A short time later Olivia stepped out the bathroom. Her hair was still straight from the reception. She had decided to pin it up to show off her neck.

She selected a dark navy Alisha one-shoulder lace dress.

Olivia didn't think that she would feel much different now that she was married, but she was wrong. Walking into the restaurant, and hearing Fitz say reservation for two for Grant took on a whole new meaning. She was officially a Grant. She was officially his wife.

When they linked hands, she looked at the platinum wedding band on his finger, and it gave her a sense of pride. It looked nothing like the band he wore when he was married to Mellie. When they were shopping for wedding bands she asked him if he wanted something simply like he had before.

He informed her that it was simply, because that is what his marriage to Mellie was. She was surprised that he wanted a platinum band with diamonds.

He had reserved a table that gave them a perfect view of the Aegean Sea.

Olivia smiled as she enjoyed the view, " _It is so beautiful out there. This is really paradise."_

Fitz nodded, _"Wait until we are actually on the water."_

She looked at him.

" _I planned for us to take a yacht cruise during our stay."_

" _You are spoiling me…"_

" _You better believe it, and I will for the rest of our lives."_

The old Olivia would have fought him when he said things like that, but those days were over.

Fitz just stared at her.

She smiled, " _What?"_

" _Nothing, I was just recalling what you looked like on our wedding day. I thought my heart would drop when I saw you for the first time. I loved that you kept your hair natural for our ceremony. It felt organic."_

" _That is what I was going for, but I know that you like my hair in its natural state. You are the only man that has loved all of me. I know in the working world my hair needs to look a certain way, and I am fine with that. I just love that when I am home with you and the kids I don't have to keep up pretenses."_

" _I love all of you Olivia. I always have, and I always will. I love anyway that you look, and I'll be honest that when I first saw you naturally without makeup and your hair in its natural state I was shocked, but not in a bad way. I honestly felt like that was the first time I met the real Olivia Pope. Truthfully, that is why I loved you when you kept your hair natural. You were free. I got all of you. I got the real you, and that is all I ever wanted, but I am not going to lie. I love when you straighten your hair too. It is silky, and easy for me to put my hands through. Pull it even."_

Olivia laughed _, "I know which is why I wanted to have a completely different look for our reception."_

" _What a reception it was. We had a real party."_

 **Flashback**

Olivia made it back to the house where Takisha & Carola were waiting for her. For the ceremony she had a natural look, but for the reception Carola changed it up. She had a more dramatic look. She had a smoky black eye. On her lips was now Velvet Wine Neutrogena Hydro Boost Hydrating Lip Shine. Not a color she would normally wear, because it is so dark, but when she looks in the mirror it looks great on her.

Once they have finished with her Karen comes in, and helps her into her reception gown. She stayed with the same designer Anne Barge. She went with her Lola gown. It was a strapless gown with a notched neckline and split front accented by beaded embroidery. She stepped into a pair of platinum Stuart Weitzman nudist ankle strap sandal heels.

When she walked out of the house she found Fitz waiting for her. She smiled when she saw his mouth dropped. She loved having that effect on him.

She smiled at her husband. He had changed out of his tuxedo into a khaki Brooks Brothers suit with a coral button-down shirt.

He walked over and kissed her forehead, " _Wow, you look stunning. It is like I am getting married all over again. I feel like the luckiest man in the world."_

" _I'm the lucky one, and might I say you looked fine in your tuxedo. This suit however is doing all kind of things to me, so I say let's get this reception on the road, so I can have my way with you."_

" _I always love the way you think."_

David walked over to the couple, and let them know he was ready to reveal their reception site to them so they could get the party started.

While Olivia had changed, and the couple were looking over the reception site the guests were in a tent near the chapel. The couple spared no expense on the entire wedding, but especially the food.

During the cocktail hour the guest had a selection of hors d' oeuvres to choose from:

 **-jumbo shrimp with mango and pickled ginger**

 **-goat cheese**

 **-smoked duck breast and jellied quince**

 **-meatballs in a jerk BBQ sauce**

 **-lobster prism in a thermidor dip**

 **They also carving stations:**

 **-cedar fired side of salmon**

 **-black peppercorn crusted beef tenderloin**

When they walked in the air-conditioned tent the couple were overwhelmed with what they saw. David had put together two large tents together that were separated by a divider. One was for the reception, and then one was for the after-party. They wanted to show their guests a good time.

There was fabric that was draped all around the tent. There were white and coral roses all over the ceiling, and in the middle, was the most gorgeous crystal chandelier she had ever seen.

They walked over to the tables. They had chosen an ivory Valentina lace tablecloth with overlay. They paired it with a coral Valentina lace with poly lining table napkins. She decided to put coral satin sashes on the chairs.

They decided to keep the dinnerware simple, so it wouldn't take away from the décor. Olivia selected the platinum rim Nymphenburg Lotos Griege dinnerware set. She had gone with Saint-Louis Crystal Tommy stemware. They would be drinking from their grey hock wine glasses, and folia water glasses. They would be eating with the Alain Saint Joanis Stria five-piece stainless steel flatware.

The centerpieces were everything and more. They had pillar centerpieces of cascading crystals. The tables had different arrangements using roses, orchards, and lilies with their wedding colors. They also had some tables that candelabras with roses twisted around them.

David then took them over to their sweetheart table. He wanted to surprise the couple, so he didn't use the round table like the rest of the guests would be sitting at.

He put two clear tables together that had crystal chandeliers inside of them.

The couple looked at David. Either he had made the best decision of his career or the worst mistake.

Olivia ran into his arms, _"This was beautiful David. Thank you for doing this for us."_

Fitz agreed, _"I love it, and seeing the smile on my wife's face is everything. You win points with me on this one."_

 **End Flashback**

Olivia sipped her wine and looked at her husband, _"The reception space was to die for. It is amazing when you are planning something it looks so much different when it comes to life."_

Fitz agreed, _"David did his job and then some. He really put his imprint on our vision. I have been to my fair share of weddings, and I would like to think ours will be remembered for some time."_

" _I think it will. Like you I have been to my fair share of weddings and receptions. I didn't want some stuffy event. I wanted a celebration of becoming one, and it was everything I wanted and more."_

" _It was. Yes, the food was amazing. I got called into that meeting, so I didn't get to indulge in the taste testing, but you guys made great selections, and that first dance was everything."_

They just stared at each other as they thought about their reception.

 **Flashback**

Once the couple previewed their reception site it was time to get the party started.

David & his team moved the guest from cocktail hour to the reception area. Everyone was once again in awe of the design that the couple chose.

It was sophisticated but not stuffy. You could tell no expense was spared, but it wasn't so over the top that you felt like you could have a good time.

The bridal party was introduced. When they were introduced as **"Mr. & Mrs. Grant**" it felt like a school pep rally. Everyone was cheering and roaring, and the couple were soaking in every moment.

They were escorted to the dance floor for their first dance.

David's next surprise took place. A monogramed screen came down in front of the couple, and right before the song began to play a fog machine was turned on. It created such an ethereal experience for the couple. He remembered Olivia telling him about their fight in the forest, and it wanted to recreate a special moment for them.

 **My love**

 **There's only you in my life**

 **The only thing that's right**

 **My first love**

 **You're every breath I take**

 **You're every step I make**

 **Olivia couldn't stop the tears from falling.**

 **Fitz wiped her tears.**

Olivia looked at him, _"I told him about our fight in the woods…"_

Fitz smiled, " _Well, this time I mean it when I say you belong to me…"_

Olivia laughed, " _Damn right, you are forever mine. I will never share you again…"_

" _Ditto…"_

 **And I**

 **I want to share**

 **All my love with you**

 **No one else will do**

 **And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes)**

 **They tell me how much you care**

As they shared at each other Fitz said, _"Your eyes used to always tell me what your mouth never could."_

" _I'm sorry…"_

" _Don't be. I love that we can communicate without having to say a word!"_

 **Oh, yes**

 **You'll always be**

 **My endless love**

 **Two hearts**

 **Two hearts that beat as one**

 **Our lives have just begun**

 **And forever**

 **I'll hold you close in my arms**

 **I can't resist your charms**

Fitz looked at his wife, _"Deep down I knew you were the one, but when we shared that one minute in the hallway I knew no matter what you had my heart because…"_

" _In that one minute our hearts were beating as one."_

Fitz nodded

 **And I**

 **I'd play the fool**

 **For you, I'm sure**

 **You know I don't mind**

 **(No, you know I don't mind)**

 **And yes**

 **You mean the world to me**

 **I know I've found in you**

 **My endless love**

 **And love**

 **I'd play the fool**

 **For you, I'm sure**

 **You know I don't mind**

 **(Whoa, you know I don't mind)**

 **Oh, yes**

 **You'd be the only one**

 **Cause no, I can't deny**

 **This love I have inside**

 **And I'll give it all to you**

 **My love (my love, my love)**

As the song ended Olivia held onto her husband. She was no longer on the sideline looking on hoping to get tagged into the game. She had her man, and she was never giving him up.

Unlike when they walked in the guests were silent. They were happy for the couple, and most were honored to be there to witness them finally getting their happily ever after.

The couple made their way to their table. It was time for dinner, and the couple planned a lavish spread. They knew they would be partying late, and they would head straight to the air strip after the reception. They were not going to be that couple who didn't eat.

The menu consisted of:

 **Appetizer**

 _ **Andros Crab Cake**_

 _ **Lobster Medallions**_

 **Salad**

 _ **Caprese with Basil Vinaigrette and Balsamic Syrup**_

 _ **Mango Passion Fruit Sorbet**_

 **Entrée (Choice)**

 _ **Breast of Chicken & Beef Filet with Basil Polenta Cake, Roasted Asparagus, and Peppercorn and Mushroom Sauce.**_

 _ **Crab Legs & Beef Filet with Crushed Red Potatoes, Straw Vegetables, and Barolo Reduction**_

 _ **Braised Short Ribs of Beef and Grilled Grouper with Horseradish Mashed Potatoes, Glazed Onions, Corn Succotash with Red Wine Reduction**_

 **Dessert (Choice)**

 _ **Vanilla Crème Brulee**_

 _ **White Chocolate Strawberry Shortcake**_

After dinner it was time to party. The couple mingled with their guests. The D.J. kept the party rocking from the moment the sit-down dinner was over.

It felt like they were in the club with the lighting.

The couple had one last surprise, and they really did it for Teddy. That was the fireworks show. He loved firework shows. Fitz suspected because of the shows the White House has done over the years.

It was truly the wedding that both wanted. Now it was time for the honeymoon. After a wonderful sendoff the couple headed to the airport.

Fitz had arranged to fly out the airport that Mellie was leaving from. They wanted a chance to say good-bye to the kids in private. Karen was flying with them at Teddy's request. She would be flying back to Washington to meet with a group that was helping domestic violence families. They would be going to shelters and safe houses, but to protect the families they didn't know where they were traveling to. At each location they would be given a secure phone to check in with their family.

The couple got out of their decorated limo. Teddy climbed out of the car, and ran over to his parents. Fitz picked him and spun him around.

Olivia smiled at the pair. She knew Fitz loved being a dad, but seeing it in action was another thing especially with him not being in office. She couldn't wait to carry his children.

Fitz asked, " _Did you enjoy the fireworks?"_

" _I did. They were so cool daddy. Thank you…"_

" _You are welcome Bud, but you need to thank Mama Liv. She knows how much you loved them and wanted to do them for you."_

" _Thanks Mama Liv. They were really cool."_

" _You are welcome. Be good while we are gone, and when we come back it will be time for camp."_

" _Mom, my friend Arthur was telling me about a new air museum that his mom took him to see. He showed me pictures. Do you think we could go?"_

" _I don't see why not honey. When I get back we will look at it, and our schedules and figure out a good time."_

He didn't say anything at first.

Fitz put him down. Olivia bent down to his level. He was a lot like her in that he needed time to process things before he said anything. They had learned to give him time. His therapist had informed them if they forced him he would retreat.

After a few moments Teddy walked into her arms and just hugged her, and she held onto him. He finally pulled back and whispered, " _You are coming back for me right. I don't have to stay forever right."_

" _I promise. You are just visiting your mother. Daddy & I just want to celebrate the two of us, and then we'll be back."_

She stuck her finger out, and they did their little pinky promise routine.

The couple walked over to the car where Mellie & Karen were waiting.

Fitz shared an embrace with his daughter. He expressed once again he was proud of her. Karen knew Mellie didn't like the idea. It wasn't high profile which is exactly why she liked the organization. While her dad and Liv were concerned; it was about her safety. They felt better when they found two young female agents that agreed to go with Karen. They could easily pass as her friends, and the two agents genuinely wanted to participate.

Olivia went over and hugged her, " _I am proud of you for staying true to yourself. Do good work."_

" _I will, and you and dad enjoy yourself. Enjoy your honeymoon. You deserve it, and although I will never admit this my brother and I would like a sibling soon so if you could put your order in while you are on your honeymoon that would be great."_

The three of them laughed. Mellie had never felt so useless in all her life. She was arguably the most powerful woman in the world, but she had little to show for it. Watching Fitz and Olivia marry made it obvious that everyone had moved on but her. In their eyes she was free to be miserable they just would no longer be around for the show.

She had spoken with them during the reception. They were cordial with her, but she was a non-factor. No one cared about her even the other guests.

The couple said their final good-byes before boarding their plane, and promised to call them once they were in the air.

 **End Flashback**

The couple enjoyed the rest of their dinner before taking a walk on the beach. After a nice shower they climbed in the bed naked. Something they couldn't do with Teddy. Even though he didn't barge in their room anymore he would still get nightmares sometimes, and it was better to be clothed in the middle of the night.

A couple of nights after arriving Fitz had arranged for them to go on a private yacht. The couple got to enjoy the Aegean Islands.

They had spent most of the day outside. Between swimming and snorkeling they were enjoying all that the island had to offer. After a late lunch Olivia had headed down to their room. After a quick shower she decided to lay down.

Fitz wanted to speak with the chef about their dinner.

Fitz made it down to their room. He also took a quick shower before climbing in the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at her husband and caressed his face.

He leaned over and kissed her, _"Are you okay?"_

" _Yes, I was just thinking about us. This all feels so surreal. I used to dream I was on a honeymoon with you. Hearing everyone refer to me as Mrs. Grant only to wake up alone."_

" _This is not a dream or a nightmare though baby. This is real life. You are really on your honeymoon, and I really am your husband, and if I recall we consummated our marriage on our way over here._

Olivia leaned back on the pillow going back to when they consummated their marriage.

 **Flashback**

Olivia was relaxing in her chair. She kept staring at her left hand that now housed her wedding set. It was a surreal moment. They were finally married, and while she didn't always dream about her wedding day she did once she met Fitz.

Fitz came up beside her, " _Mrs. Grant, are you just going to stare at those rings or would you like to join your husband?"_

She just grinned. She wasn't sure if it was being called Mrs. Grant or him saying her husband that turned on her more.

She looked at him, " _You sound awfully impatient. I thought we wouldn't join the mile-high club until we are on the way home."_

Fitz shrugged his shoulders, _"We can, but we are going to be on this plane for more than fourteen hours, and that doesn't include the time change. If you want to change and relax we can. I want our first time together as husband and wife to be special for the both of us."_

Olivia walked to the bedroom, and when she opened the door she was floored.

Fitz had made up their room to look like a honeymoon suite. There were rose petals in the shape of a flower in the middle of the bed. Inside of the heart was a bottle of champagne, and strawberries with chocolate.

The room was lit by battery operated candles that hung around the wall, so they would fall over when the plane was ascending and descending.

At the end of the bed were monogramed robes. One had Mr. Grant, and the other had Mrs. Grant on it.

Olivia was overwhelmed. She walked over to her husband, _"Can you help me out of my gown?"_

Fitz didn't know if they were about to make love or not. He was okay with whatever she decided, but he wanted every moment to be intimate.

Each button that he under did he would kiss her skin causing her to shiver. She had already decided once he told her how long they were going to be on the plane that they were consummating their marriage in the friendly sky, but she was glad she didn't tell him. Otherwise she might not be getting this foreplay that was making her feel like porcelain China.

When he finished unbuttoning her gown his surprise was waiting for him. Olivia was standing in front of him in a white lace rhinestone corset with matching thongs. When he looked closer he saw the thongs had her initials on them.

Seeing that made his semi-erect penis go instantly hard.

He growled and looked at his wife, _"I hope you know I am not waiting another minute for you."_

She stepped up in his personal space, _"I wouldn't have it any other way. I have been waiting all evening to make love to my husband for the first time. Give it to me."_

He moved the tray off the bed before picking her up, and walking her over to the bed. He took a moment to take in just how beautiful she was inside and out.

After getting undressed he dropped to his knees and pulled her to the end of the bed. Her feet were now flat on the bed. He took her in another moment before he finished undressing her.

Gone were the stolen moments. He loved that they still had passionate sex, but he loved these moments even more. Where he could take his time cherishing her. Showing how much he loved her especially now that he was her wife.

When he got down to her panties and saw the initials again he got choked up. They both did. They took a moment just to take each other in, and relish the fact that they were now husband and wife.

After a moment Fitz leaned over and clicked a button. The lights dimmed down, and music began to play.

 **When the moonlight crawls along the street**

 **Chasing away the summer heat**

 **Footsteps outside somewhere below**

 **The world revolves I've let it go**

 **We build our church above the street**

 **We practice love between these sheets**

 **The candy sweetness scent of you**

 **It bathes my skin I'm stained of you**

They had already done their foreplay. He could tell she was ready for him, and he was more than ready to be one with his wife.

He leaned down and kissed her. It felt like he was breathing new life in her.

She pulled back for a moment, _"I need you baby. I need to be one with my husband…"_

Hearing her say he was her husband did something to him.

They linked hands as he slid inside of her inch by glorious inch.

 **And all I have to do is hold you**

 **There's a racing within my heart**

 **And I am barely touching you... Oh, oh, oh.**

 **Turn the lights down low**

 **Take it off**

 **Let me show**

 **My love for you**

 **Insatiable**

 **Turn me on**

 **Never stop**

 **Wanna taste every drop**

 **My love for you**

 **Insatiable**

Olivia took a moment to catch her breath. It was like being with him for the first time. It all felt so new to her in that moment.

They just stared at each other as they met each other thrust for thrust. It was the beginning of forever for them, and they didn't want to rush the moment.

 **Oh, oh, oh... oh, yeah.**

 **The moonlight plays upon your skin**

 **A kiss that lingers takes me in**

 **I fall asleep inside of you**

 **There are no words**

 **There's only truth**

 **Breathe in Breathe out**

 **There is no sound**

 **We move together up and down**

 **We levitate our bodies soar**

 **Our feet don't even touch the floor**

 **But nobody knows you like I do**

 **'Cause the world may not understand**

 **That I grow stronger in your hands, oh, oh, oh...**

 **Turn the lights down low**

 **Take it off**

 **Let me show**

 **My love for you**

 **Insatiable**

Fitz was taking her to new heights. She was so glad she would have time to recover before they got off the plane. She already knew she would be walking funny for the near future.

She couldn't even tell you when or how the first orgasm came. She was so into the moment it caught her by surprise.

She looked at her husband, and knew it was game on by the look in his eyes. Gone were the crystal blue eyes, and there lay the dark grey eyes that said hold on it's about to go down.

 **Turn me on**

 **Never stop**

 **Wanna taste every drop**

 **My love for you**

 **Insatiable**

 **Turn the lights down low**

 **Take it off**

 **Let me show**

 **My love for you**

 **Insatiable**

 **Turn me on**

 **Never stop**

 **Wanna taste every drop**

 **My love for you**

 **Insatiable baby, oh, yeah**

Like the song he was ready to taste his wife.

He didn't give her a chance to compose herself. He dove in like a man who hadn't had a drink of water in days. He tasted every inch of her. He wouldn't let her cum again until he spelled her name on her clit with his tongue. Olivia didn't catch on until he was spelling Grant, and when he was cross the "T" she shattered.

It was more than physical in that moment. They were on a whole new playing field. She had heard from couples in the past that their sex life got better when they were married. She didn't understand why, but now she did. Being one with your partner did something to you. If this was how it was now, then damn she was in for the ride of her life.

 **We never sleep we're always holdin' hands**

 **Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans**

 **I feel like a better man**

 **Just being in the same room**

 **We never sleep there's just so much to do**

 **So much to say**

 **Can't close my eyes when I'm with you**

 **Insatiable the way I'm loving you**

Fitz slid back up, and flipped her over so now she was on top.

She looked down at her husband and smiled as she slid down on his cock. It was her cock now, and she was about to go on a rodeo that even Fitz wasn't ready for.

He saw the fire in her eyes. He wanted to close his eyes and she began to ride him with unbridled passion, but he couldn't. He could honestly say that she was now all his, and he would never have to share her again. He was finally being a better man. Being the man, she and the kids needed him to be.

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, baby**

 **Yeah, oh, oh**

 **Turn the lights down low**

 **Take it off**

 **Let me show**

 **My love for you**

 **Insatiable**

She slowed down and turned around reverse cowgirl.

Fitz closed his eyes for a moment as they met each other thrust for thrust.

He had sex with other women including his ex-wife, but he had only made love with one woman and that was the woman that was riding him now nice and slow.

 **Turn me on**

 **Never stop**

 **Wanna taste every drop**

 **My love for you**

 **Insatiable**

 **Turn the lights down low**

 **Take it off**

 **Let me show**

 **My love for you**

 **Insatiable**

He flipped her over so now she was back under him without sliding out of her.

She gasped. Shocked at how quickly he changed positions.

She giggled which made him smile.

She ran her fingers through his curls _, "I love you Mr. Grant…"_

" _Love you more Mrs. Grant…"_

 **Turn me on**

 **Never stop**

 **Wanna taste every drop**

 **My love for you**

 **is Insatiable baby.**

 **oh, oh, baby**

 **oh, oh**

 **When I look in your eyes**

 **Insatiable**

They were complete. They were one, and that was all that mattered. Neither knew how long they went at. They didn't stop until neither had anything left to give. They had to take a short nap before getting up to clean themselves up.

They both wanted to remember their first time as husband and wife, and it was unspoken that it had been an unforgettable evening.

 **End Flashback**

Olivia looked at her husband, and then at her rings.

She whispered _, "We need to perfect this routine husband. After all you are trying to get me knocked up."_

" _That I am."_

They spent the rest of the honeymoon practicing, but enjoying all the island had to offer. They went on wine tours, took cooking classes, and enjoyed all kinds of water activities.

Fitz was ever the romantic by taking her horseback riding and on a helicopter ride which were things she always wanted to do with him. It was truly the honeymoon of her dreams.

Six months into their marriage they finally found they were expecting. It was one of the most joyous days of their lives.

They didn't know who was more excited them or the kids.

Seven months after finding out they were expecting Fitz got his wish. He got his mini-version of his wife when she gave birth to their daughter Aria Carolyn Grant.

Their dream was no longer a dream, but now a reality complete.


	4. One Shot-Independant President-II

**A/N-I decided to do a one shot that takes us to Thanksgiving on the story I started with Olivia becoming President. I know that this is after Thanksgiving, but I think that most of you will still enjoy it. If you haven't read the first part of it I hope you will check it out.**

Fitz smiled as he looked at his fiancée. They had just announced it last week, but that wasn't the only thing that had him smiling.

She was in her private office beside the oval. She had been working non-stop the last couple of days, so they could try and enjoy a couple of days away with minimal interruptions. When he woke up this morning her side of the bed was cold. He knew where to find her.

When he returned the night of the SOTU he had no intentions of leaving Washington D.C. again unless it was for business.

He had watched his girlfriend show the country who she really was. She was showing them that she was the real leader. A true woman of power.

That night was the beginning of forever for them.

 **Flashback**

Olivia didn't know that she could feel like this. She thought being happy, carefree, and on top of the world was just in fairytales. She was glad to admit that she was sadly mistaken.

Fitz was right. She enjoyed being President. It really was no different than being a crisis manager. It was just on a grander scale with more people, bigger problems, and all eyes on her. She was now grateful not only to have dated Fitz, but worked in the White House. It made the transition easier. It also helped that her team had decided to come with her instead of keeping the firm open. Knowing they had her back made it easy for her to the job and make decisions.

The only thing that was missing was Fitz. She knew that she missed him, but didn't realize how much until she went to Camp David to write her speech.

She wanted him there. No, she needed him there. She now understood why he wanted her at his side. Why he would say he needed his First Lady. She had never really given him what he wanted, and she knew it was selfish to want the same thing now. She promised herself that if he ever came she would make sure that he never regretted that decision.

It was surreal to see him there just as she was about to give her speech. To be in his arms again she felt whole. She finally felt ready to be the President of the United States, but more importantly she was ready to the Fitz's woman.

When she walked onto that floor, and looked up to see Fitz in the box she was complete. For the first time she felt she was living her best life mind, body, and soul.

When she finally made it back to Fitz she felt free. She walked into the room, and smiled as she kissed him.

When she pulled back she looked him in the eyes, _"You know that we are officially a couple according to Abby."_

He nodded, " _I know, and I am okay with that. How about you?"_

" _Fitz, I am the first one to admit that I haven't always been good at expressing myself. I would tell you one thing and do another, but repeatedly you were there. Through the good and bad. I did the work to become President, but I would have never taken that leap of faith if you had not been in my corner. That night on the balcony you asked me, what do we do now?_

Fitz smiled, _"You told me whatever we want."._

" _This time I mean it. I am all in. Give me time, and I promise that my actions will reflect that."_

" _Do you promise?"_

She looked him in the eyes. Olivia didn't make promises unless she knew that she could fulfill them, and he knew that, so they knew this answer would change everything. _"I promise you that I am all in."_

" _Good, now that is settled. Let's go. I missed you, and your COS says that I can have you until mid-morning tomorrow."_

She simply nodded.

The couple walked outside, and the media was waiting to see if the couple would officially confirm what they all knew.

Fitz looked at Olivia to see if she was ready. She simply grabbed his hand and nodded at the secret service.

The couple walked out hand in hand much to the excitement of the media. The couple didn't disappoint as they waved to the crowd. The agents opened the door, and Fitz helped her get in but not before giving her a quick kiss. They knew it would be on the front page of every morning paper and magazine.

The ride back to the White House was quiet. Not because they were concerned or upset. They were just enjoying the moment. Both in their own thoughts.

They were headed to the Residence where Fitz was about to surprise Olivia, but the first surprise was on him when he walked into the Residence.

Olivia had some minor changes made to the design of the Residence. As Fitz looked around he was at a loss of words. Finally, he looked at Olivia, " _How?"_

She smiled _, "I called Marcus when you went on one of your overnight business trip. I know you were hurt when you offered too show me our home on video chat and I declined. My poker face doesn't work well with you. You know me. I had arranged with Marcus to do the video chat, so I could see the style of the home. The one you created with the both of us in mind. Once I saw it I made some minor changes here. Mainly just the furnishings especially in the master suite."_

Fitz continued to look around. She had added a recliner like the one at their house in Vermont that Marcus said he loved to sit in and read the paper. The other big change was pictures. She had added pictures of them throughout the Residence. Some when they were on his campaign. Pictures that Fitz never knew she had.

Olivia said, _"I had a box of keepsakes that I would take out from time to time. I never did a good job over the years expressing myself, but I promise I will do better."_

Fitz turned and looked at her, _"Trust me you already are…"_

They made their way to the bedroom. She had changed the headboard. Instead of the canopy look she had ordered a Vendome panel bed with button tufted headboard. She selected a cherry finish, because she knows that is what he likes. He had selected a soft lavender set, and she replaced it with a royal purple. She had kept the bathroom pretty much the same other than ordering toiletries for when he was there.

She walked over to him. He leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled back he said, _"Thank you…"_

" _You are welcome. I love you."_

" _I love you too. I set something up for us on the balcony."_

Olivia turned around and noticed the lights flickering outside. She made her way to the balcony, and when she opened the door she was left stunned.

It was the scene from the night Fitz proposed. The night she walked away, and didn't say a word. She was overwhelmed. This time she wouldn't walk away, but she just hoped they would date for a little while. They always rushed things, and while she didn't need to date him for a long time she just wanted that feeling. She wanted that story.

She finally turned around to find Fitz on one knee. She was surprised to see him holding a necklace.

" _I promised you that I would court you and I am, but I want us to make new better memories. No tit for tat unless it is for good things like tonight. You surprised me. I surprised you. That is what I want for us. I have been in love with you for a long time Olivia, and after almost ten years I finally get to show the world who has my heart. I have never got to ask you, and I wanted it to be special. Olivia, would you be my girlfriend."_

Olivia grinned as she looked at her man. Only he would take some mundane moment, and make it special.

Olivia walked over to him, " _It would be my pleasure to be your girlfriend._

Olivia looked at the stunning necklace. It was a Movado pink sapphire, diamond necklace.

He stood up and put it around her neck. Just has he was about to lean in and kiss her he feels something at his feet. It seems that both had enlisted Abby's help tonight with surprising the other.

At Fitz's feet was the dog he had been looking at purchasing when he moved to Vermont. Between work and dating Olivia long distance time had gotten away from him. When he called the owner, he was told the dog had been sold. There were others available. Fitz told him that he would get back to him, but he hadn't. His heart was set, and he needed time. He already had a name.

Olivia smiled, " _I think Archie is glad to see his dad."_

Olivia watched the two play together. When Marcus was giving her the tour via video chat she saw the dog bed. He explained the dog to Olivia. Olivia had Abby to get the breeder on the phone. She purchased the dog, and had him in training. She wanted to make sure that the dog would be okay in multiple homes.

She found out that he had selected a Nova Scotia Duck Trolling retriever. He was the cutest dog with light brown hair with a patch of white on his chest. She learned that the dog was a family dog. They were great with kids and loved activities including running and swimming. She also loved that this breed didn't bark a lot. She had interacted with the dog a couple of times, and although she had never been an animal person she quickly fell in love with the dog.

Archie saw Olivia and went over to him. Fitz watched her as she picked him up, and then it dawned on him. She had not only purchased the dog he wanted, but had spent time with the dog.

Olivia looked at him, _"I know your life is in Vermont now, but when you came down to visit I thought it would be great that Archie could come too. When he was trained I wanted to make sure he was trained for multiple homes. The breeder said you had visited multiple times. They were gracious enough to schedule some visits here, so Archie and I could meet."_

" _Damn, I am in love with you…."_

Olivia laughs, _"I love you too…"_

The couple walk inside. Olivia goes into her closet, and pulls out a bed just like the one Fitz purchased. She also gave Archie a toy she purchased for him that he had fallen in love with. Abby had been nice enough to fill his bowls with food and water so all she had to do was set them out.

Fitz smiled as Archie grabbed his toy and got comfortable in his bed.

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"Thank you for everything. I can't tell you how much this means to me. You have always taken good care of me, but this is new. I love this."_

" _Me too. Care to join me in a shower. I had the Chef to make your favorite."_

Fitz smiled, " _Good, and I am glad you kept him. Actually, you kept a lot of my staff."_

" _They were good to us especially Lauren and Charlotte. I knew you needed Lauren, so I kept Charlotte. I didn't see a need to let anyone go other than Mellie's minions that my team found. Between them and Cyrus they make my life easier."_

They made their way to the bathroom where they decided to take a bath. Once the water was ready they climbed in and just enjoyed being back together again.

Fitz asked, _"I've talked with Cyrus. He seems genuinely happy."_

" _I think he is. I trust him again. I know he has my back. I was worried that he wouldn't get along with Abby, because technically she has more power. They worked it out on their own. I really have two COS working for me. Both are happy. Abby & David are slowly working things out, and although we all have demanding jobs I don't want anyone to sacrifice their personal life for me this go around which is why I am so happy that she and Cyrus work together. They make a good team."_

" _All of you make a good team. I know you were hoping that Quinn carried the OPA torch for you. There is no doubt she could have done a good job, but OPA isn't the same without you as the leader. You all are stronger together. I am glad they decided to join you here in the White House. Just imagine the clients you can get after you have finished your terms."_

" _You said terms."_

" _Yes, and unlike me you will have earned both."_

Olivia turned and faced Fitz.

He said _, "I am not mad or sad about Defiance anymore. Did I want it that way? We both know I didn't want to win that way, and I didn't want to win based on the sympathy vote. It happened, and considering how I won both times I must be proud of the fact that despite the chaos I had some success. More importantly I finished strong."_

Olivia caressed his cheek, _"I know that you are over it, and so am I, but I still want to properly apologize to you. I didn't make the right call a lot of times when it came to you and to us because I was scared. I didn't understand what real love was. I had never seen it before until I met you, and I assumed because of how we got started that it wasn't real. When I realized it was real I thought it would end. Nothing I ever had lasted. I should have had more faith in us before now. I know I can't change my decisions. Sometimes I am glad, because it made me grow. I wish it would have happened sooner, but since it didn't I just promised myself and you that I won't waste any more time. I can honestly tell you that I am happy that I am President. I want to do a good job, and I will with you by my side. I will because you were a great President. It is not in a mess. I know you wish you could have done more, and you will in a private capacity. Those things are important to us, but being good to each other is even more important. I will do my part."_

He pulled her closer to him. " _We will do better."_

" _Good, now that is out the way can we climb in the bed and you remind me who I belong to."_

Fitz lightly bit her ear _, "With pleasure…."_

The couple climbed out of the tub and dried each other off before making their way to the bed. They began to kiss each other returning each kiss with equal favor.

He began to suck and kiss her all over her chest and neck. He loved that he could mark her now. They were no longer a secret. Olivia decided to do the same.

They didn't need foreplay, but Fitz just needed to taste her. He missed her. He missed pleasing her, and hearing her fall apart.

Olivia felt like she was falling apart the moment his tongue touched her clit. She was like a nirvana. The things this man did to her body. That was her last thought before she exploded.

Fitz made his way back up to her. She pulled him down and kissed him. He pulled back and looked at her. She smiled at him, "I _love you…"_

" _I love you more…"_

He slid into her in one thrust. They both groaned, but never took their eyes off each other. There was no screaming. She couldn't recall them ever making love like this. Slow, quiet, emotional. Each moment better than the next. Each thrust a promise of forever. As they reached that moment where they were both ready to let go they linked hands. Without saying a word, they were promising each other that this time they would make it.

Neither knew how much time had passed before they calmed down. They laid in bed and just enjoyed being in each other's arms.

After some time, Olivia looked at him, _"How is this going to work? When do you head back to Vermont?"_

Fitz looked at Olivia _, "Vermont is our dream. Maybe we will retire there some day, or it may always be just a vacation home for us. Right now, home is here."_

Olivia sat up, _"What are you saying?"_

" _I am saying that I told you that when you were ready I would come back to you. When it is appropriate I will spend more time here at the White House, and when we are married of course I will move back here. Until then I purchased a home here. Right now, it is for me to live and work in, but we need a home here. Even when you are finished with your term you will want to work even if it is part-time. You are not built to be a full-time wife and mother."_

Olivia climbed in his lap, and he just held her. Finally, she asked him about the house. He grabbed his phone, and pulled up the virtual video that was sent to him. Once again, he picked a house with them in mind. He hadn't done much to the house, because he wanted them to decorate it together.

It was a beautiful home. Like one that she had shown him in the past when they were looking at houses one night. It had six bedrooms and seven bathrooms. It was over 6,500 square feet. The house included a music room, a library, and office. The master bedroom had a view of the gardens. The top floor could be used as a playroom or turned into a bedroom. The home included an open terrace which he knows that she loves, and of course it had a pool.

Olivia looked at him, _"I love it, but don't you get too comfortable. This is our home for the next four or eight years."_

Fitz nodded, _"I accept that…"_

Over the next month Olivia was busy working on bills, nominating people for various positions, and getting used to her new job. She found time to go on a couple of public dates with Fitz. They were polling well. Fitz and Marcus were creating a platform that would work while Olivia was in the White House, but could easily transition to a non-profit foundation once she left office. He was also accepting speaking engagements.

Things were going smooth then the country was hit with back to back brutal hurricanes that would cost billions of dollars in damage to recover from.

First was Hurricane Harvey that affected Texas and Louisiana. Everyone was looking to see how Olivia would handle her first major crisis as President.

Olivia was prepared. She immediately put out a statement that the country would be there for the residents. She kept in constant contact with local officials, and when it was safe she was on Air Force One to visit the disaster area.

The country was surprised when the door opened to find Olivia and Fitz stepping down hand in hand. When the hurricane hit they had been openly dating for two months. She didn't have the energy to hide their relationship. She had a country to run, and she would do a better job with him by her side. He was surprised when she asked him to come with her, but he was ready and happy to support her.

The media noted that she looked prepared to aid the victims and not just talk. She had on a pair of jeans with a plaid button-down shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

Olivia gave a short but passionate speech. She made it clear that this was the first trip, but she along with other members of her administration would be back.

You would never know that Fitz was a former President. He stayed by her side. He made it clear who was the Leader of the Free World now.

They spent the whole day there, and it became clear that they were a team, and a good one. It was liked they breathed in sync with each other. They complimented each other, and they completed each other. The visit was not only a success for Olivia as President, but for them as a couple. It was clear that they were serious, but it also gave the country a glimpse into what they would look like married. Would it be too much to have the current President married to the former President? Most people saw how much they loved and respected each other, and knew where to draw the line.

Before they could get a handle on Hurricane Harvey the country was hit with Hurricane Irma a couple of weeks later. The storm affected Georgia, South Carolina, and Florida. Florida was the hardest hit, but the White House lead by example. Olivia & Fitz always showed up as soon as it was safe for them to visit. Olivia always gave an impassioned speech, and her and Fitz would hit the ground helping.

Olivia was also pressing for emergency aid to be granted. Her numbers were larger than what Congress wanted to give, and it was the first time they saw the President play hard ball.

Cyrus stepped up and in addition to making several visits to the affected areas he also helped make phone calls to try to get the bill passed that would approve the funding. Word around town was that Mellie & her little band of Republican misfits were causing the problems, but were subtle in the way they were going about it hoping they could get one over Fitz & Olivia.

Olivia would deal with Mellie eventually, but she didn't have time because Hurricane Maria hit the territories of Puerto Rico and the U.S. Virgin Islands.

Olivia had made a statement before making her way back to her office. Fitz was scheduled to deliver a speech, but he cancelled when he heard about the hurricane. He didn't tell Olivia, because she was busy with back to back meetings. He texted Abby to find out if she was in meetings. After finding out she was free after a short conference call he went and picked up her favorite foods before heading to the Residence to set up his surprise.

 _After her conference call Abby walked in. Abby could see how tired her friend was, "What's next of the agenda?"_

" _You are going upstairs to get some sleep."_

" _I know I didn't have any more meetings, but I normally meet with Cyrus to get a status update on the storms."_

" _Normally I would argue with you, but I am tired, and I miss my man. Of all times for him to have to go out of town to speak."_

Abby laughed

" _Are you laughing at your boss?"_

" _No, I am laughing at my friend. I never thought the day would come that she would be talking about missing her man."_

Olivia sighed, " _Does that make me weak?"_

" _Nope, it makes you human. I love this Olivia. The same fierce boss, but with a human element. I am glad you finally accepted that you can have love and power. We won't let you fall. Most importantly Fitz won't let you fall."_

Olivia nodded, _"You are right. I know we apologized to each other, but I want you to know that I am glad you are in my corner. We both made mistakes, but I am glad we fixed our relationship."_

" _Me to Liv. Enjoy your evening. We will hold down the fort."_

" _Thanks…"_

Olivia said goodnight to Kenya before walking to the Residence. She was relieved to be home. She turned on a light, and was surprised to find rose petals. She smiled. Although she wished her man was here she accepted that he somehow arranged to surprise her.

She followed the rose petals that lead to her room. When she opened the door, she gasped. There stood the one thing she wanted. No, the one thing she needed. She ran into his arms. He held her tight as she broke down. She wasn't even sure why she was crying.

Fitz took her into the bathroom where he had her bath water waiting.

Fitz whispered in her ear, _"You are doing a wonderful job baby. Despite all the loss of life and property the country is united. You have kept them united. You have stepped up and shown the country what a real leader looks like even when things are bleak."_

" _I am so tired. I just needed you."_

" _I know. That is why I cancelled my speaking engagement when I heard about the latest hurricane. We will get through it, and you need to remind Mellie and her band of misfits that if they want you to even hear their tax bill then they better get on board to help these people including those in Puerto Rico and the Virgin Islands. They are United States citizens too."_

She smiled.

" _Enjoy your bath love."_

That she did. She could not believe her good fortune. Her man came home for her. She enjoyed her glass of wine and bath. She put the problems of the world aside for the evening.

When she got out of the tub and dried off she put on her robe. When she walked out she smiled at Archie was comfortable in his bed. They kept one here and one at their house that Fitz purchased for them there. Archie had become famous, and was pictured walking down the halls of the White House by Olivia's side.

She looked by the bed, and there was a massage table. Fitz was standing there shirtless in a pair of silk pajama bottoms. If her body wasn't so tired she would jump his bones, but she physically couldn't do it. She needed this massage.

He nodded, " _Remember we are not living off stolen moments. We don't have to have sex every time we see each other, because we don't know when we will be together again. We are together."_

She smiled. Grateful of the life they were now living.

She climbed on the table where Fitz massaged her entire body. She didn't even know he had skills like that. She would ask him to do this again in the future. By the time he was done she was putty.

Fitz grabbed the gown that he had already gotten out for her. He pulled her air up into a bun before tying it up in her scarf. She couldn't believe that he was doing all of this for her. She didn't even know that he paid this much attention to her nightly routine.

He climbed in the bed, and she quickly moved to spoon with him. He kissed her forehead. She turned and looked at him, " _Thank you…"_

" _I will always take care of you. Whenever it gets noisy I'll always be your source of quiet."_

In no time she was out. She slept well, but the next morning she had never felt better. He had taken care of her physically, mentally, and emotionally, and he asked for nothing in return.

She had a clear mind. She made it down to the Oval where Abby and Cyrus were waiting for her.

Cyrus smiled, _"Madame President…"_

" _Morning Cyrus…"_

Abby and Olivia spoke. Both noticed that Olivia had her pep back. They knew that Olivia's tank was on empty, and were happy when Fitz called to say he had changed his plans. No doubt she could have kept going, but this Olivia in front of them was more lethal.

Olivia looked at Cyrus, _"I am done playing nice with Mellie and her band of misfits. I knew that she was going to test us. The only question was when. I don't have time for games. I have millions of citizens who need help, and they are going to get it. I have people on the ground waiting on that bill to pass so they can get to work. Did you have a chance to go over the folders that Abby gave you?"_

" _Yes Madame President…"_

" _Cy, come on…"_

" _I know you are like your boyfriend. We are friends, but you earned the title. I don't want to cross a line."_

" _And you don't around others, but this is my office. We are all friends."_

" _I understand Olivia. To answer your question Abby & I went through the folder. I suggest we go after the misfits. Mellie doesn't know when to quit. If we take them away she is going to get frustrated, and try to find something else to get in the spot light while she regroups. We know her. When she doesn't have time to come up with a plan she makes a fool of herself. That is the time you get to cut her off at the knees. It will also open the door for us to begin to work on our campaign promises while still dealing with the aftermath of the hurricanes."_

They both looked at her as she mulled over their plan.

She smiled, _"I like it. Cyrus, you handle the misfits. When the time comes I will handle Mellie myself."_

The pair smiled.

Cyrus and Abby went to work and within weeks the band was broken up. Olivia saw the bill passed, and as soon as it hit her desk she signed it. After she signed the bill she recognized the agencies that were working to help the rebuilding efforts as well as the country for stepping up. She promised to recognize individuals later.

It had calmed down again. It was time for her to throw her first State dinner. It would be with Prime Minister Justin Trudeau one of their closest allies. They had talked several times since she had been in office, and she was looking forward to meeting him face to face.

Despite their hectic schedules her relationship with Fitz was stronger than ever. She finally learned that communication was key. He was beginning to stay more at the White House. He was more visible. A plan that he was working on with her team. She trusted them, and went along with the flow. The country was accepting it, and that was all that mattered.

After some discussion they decided not to hire someone to plan dinners, and events at the White House. Fitz suggested using up and coming companies or individuals to host each event. The individual or company chosen would not be released until the night of the event where they would be allowed to post one picture. Once the event was over they would be given a set of pictures they could post to their website and use in their portfolio to promote their business.

Harrison announced it during a briefing, and it went over well with the public. Not only would up and coming individuals and companies get a chance. It would also save money. They would be paid, but because they all knew whomever was selected if they did the job right then they put themselves in the position to have a successful company.

Olivia knew it was too good to be true. Things had been quiet leading to the State Dinner. She had been working on the hill on bills concerning education and police reform. There was still a lot to iron out, but Olivia was patient.

Unfortunately, there was another shooting of an unharmed black man shot by the police, and it was being talked about because a child had witnessed the shooting. Athletes were talking about it during their press conferences and on social media, and recently several professional football players had kneeled during the national anthem.

Olivia took to Twitter to express her outrage. She explained that was why there was a need for police reform. Regarding the protest she explained that while she would handle it differently she respected their rights under the First Amendment, but would love to speak with those athletes to see if they could work together towards a resolution.

Her response was received well not only around the world, but by those protesting who quickly accepted her invitation.

That didn't sit well with Mellie who had a feeling Olivia had something to do with her colleagues going against her, and suddenly voting for the bill.

Fitz and Olivia were in bed when the news broke. Mellie was at a Conservative Republican Ladies luncheon, and during her speech she called the athletes sons of bitches who should stick to their day job.

It didn't sit well. Not only with the athletes, but with the country. It was made worse when she didn't apologize for her statements.

Fitz looked over at Olivia, _"You okay honey?"_

She just looked at him.

He said, " _Talk to me…"_

" _I just don't get her. Why doesn't she quit? It's like she has a disease that prevents her from stopping. Like she has to be pulled down."_

" _Mellie doesn't know what the word no means, because growing up she was never denied anything. Not by her family, her father, or even me. I didn't want to argue with her. She just recently learned that word could be applied to her. I know you don't want to, but it is time to go nuclear. You need to gain control for the last time."_

" _What if it gets out?"_

" _It won't, because it would hurt her."_

" _It still sucks…"_

" _It does, and it hurts to think about it, but it is for the best. Deep down I knew there was a chance. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I am happy. We are happy, and we are building a better life than either of us could dream."_

" _I love you Fitz so much. Much more than I ever thought I could, and in the past, I wouldn't have given it a second thought. Job first and feelings afterwards, but I am not the same woman. Being President doesn't last forever, but we do. Are you sure you are ready to blow up her world, and by extension blow up your own?"_

Fitz thought about it for a moment. It was amazing to him how much they both had changed. Both just as powerful, but they had done the work to become better individuals and understand what power really meant.

He finally looked at her, " _Everyone involved already knows. We all knew there would come a time when the secret would come out. As we have learned dirty little secrets always come out, and personally with the help of my therapist I have come to peace with it. They know where I stand so yes do it."_

The couple laid there and just enjoyed each other knowing they had each other's back, and that was all that mattered.

The day of the State Dinner was busy. The media was buzzing after a picture was posted giving them a glimpse into Olivia's first state dinner. They had chosen an up and coming Canadian born event planner who had beaten breast cancer. Olivia had tapped Jason Wu for her gown.

Everyone was curious to see if Fitz would join Olivia to greet the Prime Minister. The speculation was that he would, and it would all but cement their relationship.

Fitz wondered how it would feel to have the shoe on the other foot waiting for Olivia, and to be honest he loved it. He already had plans to ask Olivia to marry him. He was just waiting on the ring. He had spoken with her team, and asked their permission. They were her family, and it felt right. He had also talked to Cyrus who once again had become more than Olivia's Vice-President but her surrogate father.

He relished his role as the future First Gentleman. Now that he was spending more time at the White House he and Marcus began to put their platform together.

When Olivia walked out the door he had to close his eyes for a moment. His body was reacting to his girlfriend, and he knew now was not the time.

She was standing there in a flame red Jason Wu chiffon silk gown. It featured a one shoulder neckline. She had Abby pull out a gift she had never worn. She told Fitz she would know when she wanted to wear it, and tonight was the night.

On her wrist was emerald cut diamond bracelet, and her heart shaped diamond earrings. She had her hair pulled up in a chignon bun, so you could see the earrings.

He walked over to her, " _You look stunning Madame President…"_

" _Thank you, future First Gentleman…"_

He smiled loving that she was letting him know she was ready to take that step. Now it was in his hands.

He grabbed her hand. He looked at her _, "You know when we step out those doors the public is going to taking us from just dating to marriage."_

Olivia nodded

" _All they will talk about is when we are going to get married."_

She nodded again.

" _I know what I want, but I need to know what you want Livvie. You have enough on your plate. In the past I assumed you wanted the same things I do, but I don't want that for us now."_

 _She squeezed his hand, "I appreciate the fact that you talk to me now when it comes to these types of things, and make sure that I am comfortable. I promise I am. I am the President I am because I have you by my side. I love the idea that the public will expect more from us, and I am willing to down my part."_

" _So am I…"_

The crowd went wild when the couple stepped out.

Mellie was in her car when she received notification that Fitz & Olivia had indeed stepped out together. No one was surprised including her. It was just another thing that pissed her off.

She was supposed to be President, and they took it from her. Every time she tried to stick it to them it always seemed to back fire, and although she had no proof she knew that they were involved.

She knew that she had misspoke at the luncheon. She hadn't meant to be so harsh. She found herself in the moment, and they were cheering her on. It was wonderful while she was amongst a group of people who agreed with her. The problem was that they were in the minority, and the backlash was huge.

Her apology had fallen short, and then Madame President had once again flown in and saved the day. Now she had to go to this State Dinner, and pretend like she was on good terms with the couple.

It was a sobering moment to go through the receiving line. She never imagined it would Olivia's hand she would shake as the President of the United States. Olivia was polite, and kept it moving.

She watched as everyone fawned over the couple. She could see that slowly but surely, they were bring the naysayers to their side. It was impressive that they didn't do some big media campaign to convince people. They were just themselves. It was clear the message was you could take them or leave them, but they were staying together.

She was so glad the evening was over. She was headed home when she noticed they didn't exit the White House. Before she could demand answers the car stopped, and an agent opened the door.

She looked up and saw Huck and gulped. She was going to protest, but thought better of it. She simply got out and followed the agents to a bunker. When she walked in Fitz was sitting in the corner. Olivia was standing there still in her gown.

She was going to be cordial, but that went out the door when she saw them. She hissed, _"Wow Fitz it must do something to your ego to watch me being summoned by whore."_

Fitz was ready to say something for all those times he didn't defend Olivia when he should have. Olivia just looked at him. He looked at her without speaking to let her know he understood.

She finally looked at Mellie and said, _"One more time…"_

Mellie scoffed, _"Excuse me…"_

" _Call me anything other than Madame President again, and I will show you who is a whore. It is my fault that I allowed you to call me out of my name in the past, but those days are over. You don't get to play the victim with me anymore. That is old news that we don't need to waste our time continuing to discuss, right?"_

Mellie looked at Olivia and instantly felt like any control she had was gone. She wasn't sure why, because she had no idea why she was being summoned.

She decided not to rock the boat, and agreed that she would never call Olivia out of her name again.

She finally asked, _"Madame President, not to be rude, but can we get down to the reason that I have been summoned."_

" _Sure, I thought you would never ask. I am not sure why you are a glutton for punishment Mellie. Why you don't just heed warnings when they are given to you_."

Mellie was perplexed at what she was talking about.

Olivia looked at her. _"I know that Fitz warned you. You thought you were clever by building you a little squad that you hoped would make my life hell. I would have been pissed no matter what, but what outraged me is that you did it at the expense of citizens who had lost everything. When that wasn't enough drama for you for one day you had to speak out of turn at the luncheon knowing they would cheer you on. Your words divided our country. All to spite me. If that wasn't enough then your low key so called anonymous comments when it comes to Fitz and me. My patience with you is over Mellie. I tried to play nice. We gave you a warning. One you didn't heed. Since you like to play games I am going to show you why I am the best, and this will be the last time you fuck with what is mine."_

Fitz pulled the remote out of his jacket pocket and turned on the news.

 _ **BREAKING NEWS: IT IS BEING REPORTED THAT PRESIDENT GRANT IS NOT THE FATHER OF ANY OF THE CHILDREN WITH EX-WIFE SENATOR MILLICENT HOLLINGSWORTH. DECEASED SON FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT IV WAS HIS BROTHER. HE WAS FATHERED BY HIS DECEASED FATHER. DAUGHTER KAREN'S BIOLOGICAL FATHER IS EX-VICE PRESIDENT ANDREW NICHOLS, AND YOUNGEST SON THEORDORE GRANT FATHER IS EX-SECRET SERVICE AGENT HAL RAMBEAIU.**_

Mellie stood there stone faced. This was their secret. One that she didn't even think Olivia knew.

She turned to Olivia expecting to see her smiling, but she looked at her stone-faced, _"I know you are wondering, but he kept your secret until you kept low-key coming for us."_

" _Fine, but right now it is just a report…"_

 _ **BREAKING NEWS: WE HAVE RECEIVED DOCUMENTS THAT CONFIRM THAT PRESIDENT GRANT DIDN'T FATHER ANY OF THE CHILDREN. WE HAVE ALSO RECEIVED A STATEMENT FROM PRESIDENT GRANT'S OFFICE MINUTES AGO STATING THAT HE WAS MADE AWARE OF THE PATERNITY OF THE CHILDREN YEARS AGO. HE ATTEMPTED TO WORK IT OUT FOR THE SAKE OF HIS MARRIAGE AND FOR THE CHILDREN, BUT ONCE HE MET CURRENT PRESIDENT OLIVIA POPE HE REALIZED THAT HE COULDN'T KEEP IT UP WHICH IS HOW THEIR AFFAIR BEGAN. HE ONCE AGAIN APOLOGIZED FOR NOT DIVORCING THE SENATOR BEFORE GETTING WITH THE PRESIDENT, BUT HE REITERATED THAT HE DOES NOT REGRET FINDING HIS SOUL MATE. HE LOVES THE CHILDREN, BUT THEY ARE AWARE HE IS NOT THEIR FATHER. FOR SOME TIME, THEY HAVE HAD RELATIONSHIPS WITH THEIR BIOLOGICAL FATHERS. FOR THE SAKE OF OPTICS THAT WAS HIDDEN FROM THE PUBLIC TO ALLOW THE CHILDREN PEACE WHILE HE WAS IN OFFICE. WE REACHED OUT TO KAREN GRANT FOR COMMENT WHO CONFIRMED SHE HAS BEEN AWARE**_ _**FOR SOME TIME WHO HER FATHER WAS, AND WHILE SHE MAINTAINS A RELATIONSHIP WITH PRESIDENT GRANT SHE IS CLOSE TO HER FATHER AND HIS FAMILY.**_

Mellie looked at Fitz, " _How could you?"_

" _No, how could you? We told you we were watching. You knew we were watching, and yet you still tried to play games. All I wanted from you was to be left alone to build my life. A life that included Olivia. You were the one that kept slipping Fox News those homewrecking stories. You were the one that slipped to the media that I was so busy building my new life that I forgot about my kids. You were the one that held up millions of dollars for weeks to prove a point. None of this would have happened if it weren't for you. The media wasn't hounding Karen because of me. They began to hound her again, because they wanted to know how she felt about me being a poor father. I bet it sucks that Andrew recovered enough from his stroke to tell her not give that statement on your behalf. For years I kept our secret even from Olivia. Every time she sent me back to you and the kids I wanted to yell there really was no kids. That the reason I agreed to send them away is that it was easier for Karen to see her dad. Easier for Jerry to not have to have weird conversations with his brother. When she sent me back to have Teddy I wanted to tell her that I couldn't get it up even thinking about her not that it mattered because you were already pregnant when you came up with the plan. That is the real reason you went to her."_

Olivia looked at Mellie in shock. A revelation he kept from her until now. She brushed it aside. She couldn't go down that road again although it was hard not to be upset at herself. The past couple of weeks put so much of their past in perspective for her. She plugged back in.

" _You don't get to play the victim this time"_

Mellie looked at Olivia. Normally she was the one with the cooler head. She would have talked Fitz out of this. There were kids involved.

Olivia shook her head, _"Don't even think about going there Mellie. You dragged the kids into this. You dragged all of us into this. You thought at worst if I figured it out I would threaten you one more time. Well wrong answer. That happened in my office. You made your move, and I made mine. I am calling "CHECKMATE". You like problems. Well I have given you plenty to solve once you walk outside those doors."_

" _I can tell the media you are the source."_

" _You can, but my boyfriend is actually the source not me. He is also willing to go on record, and I am sure that our team can make him look even better than he is right now. Sure, they are going to be a small group of people who are upset with him keeping your secret, but how do you plan to get people on your side verses his. He had one affair with his soul mate who he is currently with, and they will be married within the next year. He kept quiet to protect the children not you. The children alone prove that you have had three affairs, and we both know you had more. On the bright side you did nothing wrong. This was all done before you got into office. People will hate you, but with the right interviews and time you can get past this. You still have years before you come up for reelection. If you play your cards right, we might be in a mood to say something nice. The ball is in your court. One last round. Let's see which move you make."_

Olivia walked over and sat beside Fitz. She nodded to Huck and Kenya that she was done talking, and they could escort Mellie back to her car. Mellie was too stunned to do anything other than get in the car and go home. She knew she had a shit storm to figure out, but tonight it was her and her best friend hooch. Tomorrow she would assemble a team, and find a way to save her job. More important she had to learn to cohabitate with the future Mr. & Mrs. Grant. They were not going anywhere anytime soon, and if she wanted to stay in politics then she had no choice but to get on board.

Fitz took her hand and lead her out the bunker. He knew that he had revealed some things that he hadn't planned to tell her. Not because he wanted to keep secrets from her, but because he didn't want her to feel guilty. In the heat of the moment he let things slip.

When they made it to the Residence they silently undressed? Of course, it took him less time. He was sitting on the couch nursing a glass of scotch when she walked over in one of his Navy t-shirts. Her hair was now down.

She climbed in his lap. They just sat there in silence before he finally put his glass down.

" _I wasn't keeping this from you. Well I was, but it was because I know that as much as you don't want to it would put your mind in overdrive. In hindsight I should have went ahead and told you. I just didn't want to go backwards. We have been doing so good, and I didn't want Mellie to ruin that."_

Olivia looked at him, _"You are right…"_

He looked at her in shock.

" _Don't get used to it."_

He smiled

" _I think that if you had told me at the time I would have mulled over it, and while it was a shock to hear that her moral compass was even lower than I thought it could be I am over it. I can't go backwards. It would defeat the purpose of what we did tonight. All we want to do is move forward with our lives, and for the first time I feel like we are in total control. Mellie is no longer lurking in the shadows. No hidden secrets to worry about. I'm over it, and I even more over Mellie."_

As expected Mellie was busy for the next couple of weeks explaining her actions to the media. After remaining silent for some time waiting to see how Mellie was going to act he finally released a brief statement. In short, he explained that he had moved on, and accepted the actions of the former First Lady. He explained that he has had time to deal with his emotions, and he is happy with the current President. He will always love the kids, and be there for them, but respects that they have relationships with their biological fathers and their families.

Things calmed down again, and it was time for Olivia to take her first major trip out of the country. She was nervous especially because she would be meeting with the Queen. She had been going back and forth with something and just decided to bite the bullet.

After getting a secure line, she placed a call. He quickly picked up, " _Hi Livvie…"_

" _Hi…"_

" _Is everything okay?"_

Olivia didn't say anything.

" _Livvie…"_

" _I want you to come with me."_

Fitz was in Vermont securing the land where he planned to build his library. He stepped outside.

" _Come with you where honey? I will be home tonight."_

" _No come with me on my trip. We are polling well, and even if we weren't I want you by my side as my significant other on the world stage. Before you ask I am not just asking because we are polling well. I am asking, because I know the stage can't get any bigger. After everything that has happened I don't want you to have any doubt that I am all in. I want to share this moment with you. It is important to me."_

Fitz was quiet for a moment. She was sad. She thought he would jump at the chance. Maybe she had done more harm than she thought.

She heard him say, _"On one condition…"_

" _What is that?"_

" _When we return we take a weekend and head to Vermont. I want you to finally see the house, and since we are doing Thanksgiving in D.C. this would be perfect."_

Olivia smiled, " _Deal…"_

Two weeks later the couple stepped off Air Force One in Germany for the beginning of their two-week international tour. The media scrutinized every detail of their trip from Olivia's outfits, to how affectionate they were with each other, to Olivia's negotiations with world leaders.

On their way to Vermont their team conferenced with them. It was a win for the administration. Olivia agreed to remain in the climate deal that was reached during Fitz's term which made the country happy. She made women happy when she spoke on women's rights. People wondered would she make her stance known, and she did it on the world stage. She also showed the world why she was one of the best crisis managers. She knew how to command respect without breaking a sweat. She could command a room even when she was the only woman, and she never let anyone push her aside. By the end of the trip she had earned her respect. She was not the President of the United States by fluke.

The world was also on proposal watch. It was clear that the couple was in love with each other. They struck the perfect balance with each other. It was clear that Fitz accepted his new role of First Gentlemen and relished in it. When he spoke, he sounded like a man supporting his woman, and while he had had experience because he was the former President he never crossed the line. They were now ready for the couple to make it official.

Olivia was listening, but she didn't care about the personal part. If the world saw her as Presidential everything else was gravy to her.

After they got off the call Fitz walked over to her, and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her forehead, " _A penny for your thoughts."_

" _I just want you."_

Fitz was confused, " _You have me…"_

" _I should have walked down the steps of Air Force One as President Olivia Pope-Grant. I messed that up, and now I want it more than the public. No pressure. It just made me realize what is most important to me."_

" _Well it just sounds like I am going to just have to show you what's important to me."_

" _Don't feel pressure to do something because of what I just said."_

" _Trust me I won't…"_

Olivia was excited that they arrived in Vermont during the daytime. When the helicopter landed in their backyard the property took her breath away. It didn't look like this the last time she was there, but the truth of the matter was that she wasn't really paying attention. The tour that Marcus gave her on the video didn't cover the entire property. Marcus knew there were things that Fitz wanted to show Olivia, so he only covers areas that she needed to help her surprise Fitz.

Walking through the door of their home together was a moment that Olivia would never forget. Fitz was like a realtor. She found out that their estate sat on 128 acres. He had built their home, and there was a guest house where their agents resided.

She looked out the windows, and the house was overlooking Green Mountains. She had never felt more relaxed than she did in that moment. The floor to ceiling windows had views of the mountains throughout the house. They had enough property to take long walks, ski, and snowboard.

Their home itself was over 9,000 square feet. It had eight bedrooms, ten baths, seven fireplaces, two wine cellars, a tasting room, and a multi-car garage.

The in-ground pool was everything she could have asked for and more. It was then that she saw the ponds for the first time, and she could imagine running around with their children.

He took her over to the mountain top gazebo, and she relaxed in his arms.

" _This is everything I have wanted and more. Funny thing I didn't realize it until recently."_

" _It doesn't matter when you realized it. Just that you did. Come on we need to get ready for dinner."_

The couple enjoyed a romantic dinner in their wine cellar where Olivia enjoyed exploring.

Olivia had told him she was ready to relax after their long flight. He told her that they could sleep in the master suite on the main level since she was tired. She wanted to sleep in their room in her first night in their home, but decided they had many nights in their future. There was no need to argue.

His phone rang, and she told him to go ahead that he was right behind her.

It would be the first time she was going into any of the bedrooms. After they toured the property they headed down to the wine cellar, and never left because they got to talking over drinks before dinner was served.

She gasped when she opened the door. On the California king bed was more than 150 teddy bears. Each of the bears had t-shirts with different messages of love for her. In the middle of the bears was a big balloon that had lots of small balloons on the inside.

There was an arrow that was pointing to a small table. On the table was a bouquet of roses, two teddy bears that were hugging each other, a box of her favorite chocolates, and a bottle of champagne with two flutes. There was a note that said pop the balloons. There was a heart shaped pin.

When she went over and popped the balloon all the small balloons flew all over the room. She saw a piece of paper that was rolled up. She unrolled the paper. It said, " _Olivia, I love you. Will you marry me?"_

She turned around to find Fitz on one knee.

He said _ **: I thought of so many ways to propose. I thought about doing it big, but after some thought I just wanted it to be special. I just wanted you to know how much I love you. How much I have always loved you, and how much I want to continue to love you for the rest of my life. What better place than in our home. This is our dream, and where I hope to raise a family with you. You are important to me to Livvie, and I hope tonight that I showed you that I am just as much invested in wanting forever as you are. So, what do you say? Will you marry me?**_

Tears were streaming down her eyes. _"I can't wait to marry you."_

Fitz slid the ring on her finger. He had the ring custom designed for her. it was a seven-carat emerald cut diamond ring. The center cut diamond was a little more than 5 ½ carats. It was a huge diamond, but it was designed where it didn't overpower her small hands. Still once she got married she probably wouldn't wear her engagement ring all the time.

Then it dawned on her, " _You were planning this before we left."_

He nodded

" _You knew when I was talking on the plane that you were going to propose."_

" _Guilty…"_

Olivia was no longer tired. She wanted to celebrate. Fitz saw when she got that look in her eyes.

He grabbed her hand. She asked, _"Where are we going?"_

" _To celebrate. I always planned for us to stay in our room. I knew it would take too long to clean up the room, so I set up the proposal in this suite, so we could sleep in our room."_

The couple got very little sleep over the next couple of days. Between rounds of hot passionate sex, and talking with their teams they had little time for anything else. Olivia found out he asked them for permission which made her fall in love with him all over again. They decided not to immediately share the news. The couple wanted to enjoy the change in dynamics a little longer before the world found out. They also wanted to sit down and decide how they wanted to handle their wedding. They knew that everyone would want to see the ceremony televised for more reasons than they could count, and Olivia was almost okay with it.

They were on Air Force One headed back to the White House. Olivia was exhausted. Fitz was up front talking to Marcus about an event. When he got off the phone he went to find her.

She looked so small when she was laying in bed curled up. He knew she was tired. Between their sexcapades, her daily briefings, and just spending time with each other he knew she was worn out. He grabbed the throw to put on her.

She said, " _Get in here with me."_

" _I am not sure that it is a wise idea."_

Olivia laughed, _"Why?"_

" _Well you have always been sexy to me, but now that you are my fiancée and one step closer to being my wife I can't keep my hands off you."_

" _And that is a bad thing because…"_

" _You are tired."_

" _Touché…but I still want you in bed with me so whatever happens will happen."_

He climbed in the bed, and she practically climbed on top of him. She was holding him, but not in a sexual way.

" _Liv, are you okay?"_

She nodded

He nervously asked, _"Are you sure?"_

She looked at him, _"About…"_

" _Wanting to marry me…"_

She was confused, _"Of course…What would make you ask that?"_

" _When you climbed in my arms I could feel how tense you were. Nothing happened during your briefings, so I know this is personal."_

" _I absolutely want to marry you."_

" _Then what is it?"_

" _I know what they are going to want, and I don't want to make a spectacle about our day."_

He waited until she looked at him. When she did he leaned in and kissed her forehead. She let a breath out that she didn't know she was holding in.

He leaned into her ear, _"Our day is going to be what we want it to be. Yes, with the fact that you are the current President and I am the former President the world is going to want to watch. We don't have to do that. We can have a private ceremony, and give exclusive rights to a magazine like People. We could also go with the televised wedding, and it still be the wedding of your dreams. Just because the wedding is on TV doesn't mean it has to be some show. It can still be what you want, and where you want. If you want 50 people there then that is what we have, and if you want 500 people there then we can do that too."_

Olivia looked at her fiancée and smiled. This was another reason she was in love with him. He always knew what to say to calm her down. just hearing him say she could have what she wanted was more than enough for her.

She looked at him, _"Let's go with a televised wedding. I'm not sure how many. By the time we announce I'll have more of an idea. What do you want?"_

" _For you to be happy."_

" _I am baby, but this isn't my wedding it is our wedding, and you always said you went through the motions with Mellie. I want that day to be about us."_

" _If I am honest I don't want a huge wedding with so many people that I won't know that half of them attended. I guess that means I would be okay with some where around 100-150 people. We don't have a lot of family, but we have both made friends throughout the years. I don't really know where, but if I am being honest I like warm weddings. Don't ask me why?"_

" _Thank you. I think we are on the same page. We have time, but right now I want us to finally make love on Air Force One…"_

He looked at her, and saw how serious she was. He knew that look in her eye, and before you know it they were both naked.

She wrapped her legs around him, and he entered her in one thrust.

Olivia laid back and just let Fitz take over. She didn't understand how this man was always on point in bed. Sure, there were times that he had gotten happy, and finished before her. That didn't stop him from pleasing her in other ways. Rest assured before she got out of a bed with Fitzgerald Grant he made sure his woman was happy.

At first it was about the sex. That is all she thought she would get out of him. Not knowing that each time he was stealing a piece of her heart until it was his. Now they were one step away having it all, and in that moment, it was everything. Every thrust was his solemn vow to her. She could feel it.

She turned and looked at him. He smiled at her, _"I love you Madame President…"_

His words took her over the edge, and dragged him right along with her. She laid in his arms for a minute before getting dressed.

A month later after they went Olivia was spotted with her engagement ring on the White House finally confirmed they were engaged.

It was now the week of Thanksgiving, and the questions remained about their wedding.

 **End Flashback**

Fitz walked into the office. He leaned over and kissed her.

She looked up at him. She realized that she fell asleep in her office, " _I'm so sorry…"_

He smiled _, "It is hard being President especially when it comes to pardoning a turkey."_

" _Yes, but I wanted to make sure that I could focus on us for Thanksgiving. This is our first holiday season together. I don't want to be tied up with a whole bunch of work."_

" _I understand. I brought down your suit, so you don't have to go back to the Residence to get ready. Are you excited to pardon your first turkey?"_

Olivia sat up and looked at Fitz _, "I am excited, but I am even more excited that in the future our child will be beside me."_

Fitz nodded _, "That will be…"_

He looked at Olivia, and realized she wasn't speaking hypothetically.

" _Are you serious?"_

She laughed, _"Very serious…"_

" _How?"_

Olivia laughed. So, did Fitz. _"Dumb question…"_

" _You know I had my physical last month, and the blood work showed my levels were elevated. She ran another test, and confirmed. It looks like we got engaged and created a baby."_

She climbed in his lap. She could see he was still processing everything. For years he had raised other men's children. Now he was finally being blessed with a child of his own, and with the woman he loved. He was bitter for a lot of years, but now he was grateful that God had blessed him with a child. He would get to raise his child in a loving home. There would be no dog and pony show, and he promised himself he would do right by this child.

He finally looked at her with tears falling down his face, _"This is going to be great…"_

 **A/N-I am having fun writing this version of them. Not sure where I will pick up next. Back to my other stories, but I needed to get this down. Check out my Twitter account for pictures related to the story kimberl17711667**


	5. The Love Continues

**A/N-I still had this on my computer. I was unable to finish and post during Valentine's due to the injury to my hand. I decided to finish and post, because Olitz is always welcomed especially now that the show has ended. This is a follow up to the Christmas one shot that I wrote if you want to read that one first.**

Valentine's Day had come and gone. Olivia was in her office in the West Wing of the White House. She smiled as she looked at the gifts that her husband had sent. He was out of the country at a summit that he had been unable to get out of.

He had agreed to go to the summit when he was still with Mellie. He didn't want to be around her on Valentine's, and if he was out of the country then there were no expectations.

To top it off they had to cancel their reception after they announced they were married. An international incident took Fitz out of the country, but the bigger reason was that Olivia began to suffer from Hyperemesis-Gravidarum. Better known as severe morning sickness.

They were forced to tell the kids about the pregnancy and were worried since they had planned something special to tell them, but when they came over to visit Olivia was unable to get out of bed. It wasn't the first time. They bit the bullet and told them. To their surprise the kids were happy for them.

Fitz had surprised her with her office. She expected to take Mellie's old office in the East Wing. When he took her to the West Wing she knew he was showing her that this time was different. She was not ornamental in his eyes. The office looked like her office at OPA.

She remained in constant contact with her team. They came to visit often, and Olivia didn't have one regret other than she should have done this sooner.

She decided to head up to the Residence. After what felt like the worst two months of her life she was almost back to her normal self. She still wasn't showing very much, but the doctor assured them that she and the baby were fine. The doctor informed her that more than likely she would wake up and have popped overnight so enjoy it while she could.

She said goodnight to Kenya who simply smiled at her. She knew that smile. It was the smile that her husband had used her and Daniel to surprise her. Another happy side effect was that they were now a couple. They didn't make it known, but Fitz & Olivia knew and supported their relationship. Fitz had already secured them to be their agents when they left the White House.

When she opened the door to their bedroom she smiled. The lights had been dimmed. A table for one had been set up with her favorite meal.

There was a note on the table:

 _ **Livvie,**_

 _ **I am sorry that I am unable to celebrate our first Valentine's Day together as a married couple. If I had known this is where we were headed, then I would have never agreed to the summit. I promise to make it up to you, and to never miss another important holiday again. You and our family are too important. I love you. Kiss the baby for me. Love your husband Fitz.**_

Olivia smiled. She always wondered when they got to this point would the romance die. She had a feeling that wouldn't be the case for them. Even when Fitz divorced Mellie he hadn't stopped being romantic when it came to her. If anything, he was more romantic now that he could focus all his love and attention on her.

As she sat down and enjoyed her dinner she smiled. She knew what she was getting into when she met Fitz, and she knew he was the right man for the job. Now that he had her by his side he seemed to flourish, and even those that wanted to hate them as a couple respected the President before them.

They kept it simple. When they returned from their vacation they sat down for an interview and announced to the world they were married. The first segment was them, and the second segment included the children.

When it was over the couple didn't worry about the polls. They allowed their team to handle it, and they focused on them. Although it hadn't been very long Olivia knew that their teams were doing their jobs. Truthfully, Fitz was making it easy. He was being the man she voted for.

After dinner she headed to the bathroom to take a bath. She gasped when she opened the door to find that the water had been prepared for her. It was romantic with the lights being dimmed, and there were rose petals.

Sitting on her vanity was another note beside her iPad. She laughed because her husband knew her. She enjoyed listening to music when she took a bath.

She pulled her hair up before reading the note. It simple read. _**"CALL ME…"**_

She climbed in the water. The temperature was just right. She grabbed her tablet and called him. She was not prepared to find her husband taking a bath also.

He smiled at her, _"Happy Valentine's Day Mrs. Grant…"_

She would never tire hearing him call her that, _"Thank you Mr. Grant. Not to ruin the mood, but there is a huge time difference."_

" _There is, but there was no way I was not finding a way for us to spend some time together. I am just sorry that we can't physically be taking a bath together."_

" _The fact that you did all of this for me is everything. I love you so much, and the fact that you are my husband is gift enough."_

" _I feel the same way. How is the baby treating you?"_

" _Much better. I think they were punishing me for trying to get rid of them."_

Fitz got quiet. He thought she was over this. He wasn't mad, and he didn't want her blaming herself.

Olivia got his attention, _"I promise you I'm not blaming myself. Just poking fun at myself. I am glad that I am at this place. The therapist said it is a good thing."_

Fitz smiled, _"Good, I am glad that we are seeing one individually and as a couple. I want forever with you Livvie, and I will do whatever I need to do to see that happen."_

" _Me too, and I honestly believe that we have been through our worse."_

" _I agree…"_

They talked for a couple of hours, and although they were physically apart they had never been closer. When Olivia got in the bed later that night she put some cream on her stomach, and she gave the baby kisses from her and their daddy. She knew few men that would have went the lengths that he did to make today special for her even with the distance. She said a silent prayer thanking God for making her come to her senses.

The days were passing by quickly. It was now Friday. Olivia only worked half days on Fridays because of the kids. Right now, Fitz got Teddy every weekend, every other holiday, and all summer. When his term was complete he will have Teddy full-time. Although Karen was a freshman in college she came home most weekends.

This was the first weekend that Fitz wasn't at the White House since they married. The kids wouldn't be here, but she still decided to head up the Residence.

When she opened the doors, she was surprised to see the kids sitting in the family room.

As soon as Teddy saw her he went running to her. Mellie was a better mother since Jerry died, but her mother gene only extended so far. You wouldn't catch her on the floor in jeans building things with Teddy.

Olivia was so shocked by seeing them that she hadn't said a word. Fitz had called the kids and told them about the trip. Teddy still wanted to spend the weekend with Olivia. Karen decided to make sure she came home that weekend. They informed their dad if Olivia didn't want them there they would head to their mom's house.

Karen brought Olivia back by saying, _"We can go to our mom's house. We told dad that we still wanted to come. I know you weren't expecting us…"_

" _This is your home. You guys are welcomed here anytime. I just wasn't expecting you…"_

Teddy looked at her. He was so cute with his missing teeth, _"I come every weekend Livia, and we always have pizza together, and watch a movie. Can we still do that although daddy isn't here?"_

" _Of course, we can Teddy Bear. I don't have to share the bed with dad tonight so how about we have a sleepover in my bedroom tonight."_

" _Cool…"_

Teddy ran off to his room leaving Olivia and Karen to catch up.

Karen walked over to Olivia and they shared a warm embrace. Olivia asked, _"How is school going?"_

" _Great, now that I took your advice."_

Mellie was stressing Karen to declare a major. She was unsure what direction she wanted to go. She was scared to talk to her dad afraid he would be the same way if not worse. Fitz noticed she was stress, and Olivia had relayed what she thought it was. They decided to wait to see if she came to them, and if so they would address it. When Karen came to Olivia she told her that she didn't immediately declare her major. She took a variety of classes, and it allowed her to see what she enjoyed and what wasn't for her. it didn't take her long to declare her major. She also realized that she could work hard and play too. She took some meaningless classes just to provide some balance in her life.

Olivia smiled _, "I am happy for you Karen. I know that you have more stress on you than the typical college student. You are daughter of the President of the United States, and a Junior Senator. That is a lot of pressure, but at the end of the day you are Karen Grant. Your dad and I want you to enjoy life."_

" _Really, I thought dad's expectations would be higher than moms…"_

" _Want to know a secret?"_

Karen nodded

" _Your dad noticed you were stressed. We discussed it and decided to wait and see if you would come to us. Even though you came to me your dad knows what we talked about. I know your mother has high expectations of you. Your dad does too, but in a different way."_

Karen just sat back in shock for a few moments. Then she turned and looked at Olivia, " _He's really back…"_

Now Olivia was the one puzzled.

Karen looked at her, _"We lost dad on the trail. Mom ended up winning out. Not to throw salt on old wounds, but he would have given it up for you. He would have given it up for us. You were never a dirty little secret to him Olivia. We knew and when Jerry and I asked he was honest with us. We were upset with him for being a coward. We stopped coming around because dad let Pops and Mom win. When I caught mom with Andrew I was relieved because I knew it would finally force dad to open his eyes. I didn't expect Pandora's box to open, but thus is life. The night before Jerry died Dad spent the evening with just us. Mom was so mad, but he didn't care. It was funny now that I think about it because she tried to use you."_

Olivia looked up in shock, _"Me…"_

" _Yep. She tried to tell dad that the pictures were the perfect political capital. She went on and on, and dad gave her an Olivia Pope countdown, and then kicked her out. Jerry recorded it. I'll have to show it to you one day. I didn't bring his phone with me. I just remember that night he told me that one day you two would be together, and if it made dad happy then he was happy. He was just tired of seeing him so miserable."_

Olivia didn't realize she was crying.

Karen looked at her and apologized.

Olivia grabbed her hand, " _Please don't apologize. The truth is that I was just as in love with your dad if not more, but I felt so guilty. I was the mistress. I didn't want to believe that he was willing to give it all up for me. I didn't want to destroy your home."_

" _Liv, there was no home to destroy. Why do you think it was so easy for my mom to send us away?"_

" _I really hurt him Karen in ways that I could never explain to you. I hurt you guys too, because I handled things all wrong. I can't bring your brother back or make up for the mistakes I made, but I promise that I will be there for you however you need me. I am never leaving your dad again, and I just hope that we can continue to build a relationship outside your dad. I love you and Teddy so much, and I really want us to be a family."_

Karen grabbed her hand, _"Thank you for apologizing Liv. It means a lot. You and dad made mistakes, but you both have owed up to it. That is all that matters to me. You have been there for me, and always looked out for me. I love my mom, but I know her limitations. I am a young adult, and while I am not complaining about my life I wish I had a more loving attentive mom. That is why Teddy loves coming over here. You don't leave him with the nanny unless it is necessary, and between you and dad it's not for very long. He is happier. We wanted to be here this weekend, and dad talked to mom. Can we move forward? I think it is what is best for everyone. It is what Teddy and I want, and I think Jerry would feel the same way."_

Olivia agreed.

The three enjoyed their evening. Fitz received several pictures from them throughout the night, and it warmed his heart. He hoped that Olivia wouldn't be upset with the kids surprising her. It wasn't a matter of her not wanting them there, but he knew she was still nervous about being a parent. From the pictures she looked comfortable. He knew only time would tell.

The next morning when Olivia woke up she was surprised to find herself in bed alone. A few minutes later Karen walked in with breakfast in bed.

She smiled, " _What's all of this?"_

" _Dad, planned a special day for you. This is the other part of your Valentine's Day gift. We annoying kids just happened to be included."_

Olivia laughed, " _Well, I will have it no other way."_

After breakfast Olivia & Karen headed out for a day at the spa. Teddy had a play date that Olivia decided not to question. When they made it back to the White House she was shocked to see her glam squad waiting for her.

She was confused, _"Guys, I don't have anything scheduled tonight."_

Johnny who styles her said, _"I think you have big plans tonight honey…"_

She turned and looked at Karen _, "Do you know what is going on?"_

Karen was nervous and hoped this went over well _, "I knew that you and dad were really sad that you had to cancel your reception. I noticed you were getting better, and then dad told me about the summit. I asked if we could reschedule your reception to this weekend. I know you didn't get to finish a lot of the details of the reception, but I worked with the coordinator and we arranged everything with dad's help."_

It finally clicked in her head that she was going to be celebrating her marriage tonight. Her husband and her stepdaughter had made this happen.

She whispered, _"Your dad…"_

" _Will be arriving soon and will be getting ready at Blair House so you won't see each other until right before the doors open. Although you are married I thought it would be a special moment for you both to enjoy."_

" _My gown…"_

Her stylist Joseph walked into the room and smiled at Olivia, _"As much as we hate that you got sick something good did come from it. Karen showed me the gown that you really wanted, and your stepdaughter and husband made some calls and it was delivered to my shop."_

She then remembered about a week ago that he had stopped by and put her in a gown that was similar. He wanted to see what changes he needed to make for the gown so she would have it as a choice for future events. She never realized he was getting prepared for tonight.

She finally looked at Karen who she could tell was nervous. Hoping that she had made the right decision to help make this night come to fruition.

Olivia walked over, _"I am so lucky to get to call you my stepdaughter. I can't believe you did all of this for me."_

" _Well give your husband a lot of credit too. When they gave you the medicine to ease the nausea, and you slept a lot he was able to sneak out the Residence and help plan. It was fun since I wasn't born when my parents were married, and it allowed me to spend quality time with dad. I felt like we got to know each other a lot better, and I learned a lot about you through dad."_

" _Good, I am glad that you got to spend quality time together on the account that peanut wanted to let us know they are alive and well."_

Olivia and Karen sat down to get ready. Olivia would later learn that Teddy's play date was none other than her husband. He hung out with the nanny until Fitz arrived, and was now with him.

The press was shocked to receive word that the reception was being held. It was Washington's best kept secret, but what did they expect when it came to Olivia Pope-Grant. If they only knew that she was also kept in the dark.

It was now time for her wedding reception, and she was somewhat nervous. As she rounded the corner and saw her husband all those nerves went away despite all the cameras around to capture this moment.

Karen and Teddy smile. It felt like they were seeing each other as bride and groom for the first time. Fitz was speechless as he looked at his wife.

He had to admit that the gown was worth the headache.

Olivia was wearing a blush Maggie Sottero gown. It fit the holiday. It screamed romance with all the glamourous tulle and Opal organza. The top featured a fitted Swarovski crystal adorned bodice before releasing into a layered skirt. It fit her perfectly, but it still left room for her small baby bump that wasn't noticeable with clothing. When she saw the dress, she fell in love with the front of it for her, but the back was all about her husband. The sweetheart neckline with the demure illusion back would drive him wild.

He finally walked over to her and kissed her lightly, so he wouldn't mess up her makeup.

" _You look stunning baby…"_

" _Well, I have you and my wonderful stepdaughter to thank. I can't believe you did all of this for me for us. I know I was sick, but you were still busy."_

" _Never too busy to give my wife the wedding reception she deserves. Tonight, is our night Livvie. They get to fully understand our love. The life that we are building that will last well past my time in the White House. Nothing and nobody can take that from us. I hope that you are happy with what we did."_

" _The fact that I get to walk through those doors on your arm as your wife is enough. On top of that I have the best children in the world."_

She turned and looked at Teddy and Karen, _"You two are not my biological children, but I don't feel like you are my stepchildren. You are just children that I didn't have, but I will love no less than the one I am carrying. Tonight, is not only about the us celebrating our marriage it is about showing the world that family is what you make it."_

The four of them shared a few moments together before it was time to walk into the ballroom.

When the doors opened Olivia was in awe of what she saw. It was a surreal moment to hear herself being introduced as First Lady Olivia Pope-Grant.

She wasn't the only one having a surreal moment. Cyrus was attending the reception, and for the first time he fully understood that he lost out on being a part of something special. Olivia and her team controlled the narrative, and they made it on the other side with minimal damage. He could make an omelet with the egg that was on his face, but as he turned and looked at Mellie he smiled. She could feed a family of four with the egg on her face.

The first thing that she saw was a beautiful gazebo like structure with the monogram that the couple selected and flowering trees in red and pink set the tone for the evening.

The tables were set with lush floral arrangement in red, pink, and white dripping with crystals.

They had a spread fit for royals. The meal consisted of:

 **Starters**

 **Harvest Chopped Kale with cherries, goat cheese, pepitas, and sangria vinaigrette**

 **Main Lobster Bisque with dry sack sherry**

 **Ricotta Ravioli with smoked provolone, baby greens, Pomodoro sauce, and lemon oil**

 **Passion Fruit Sorbet**

 **Entrée**

 **Filet Mignon with a Lobster Tail. Served with Whipped Truffle Potatoes, Asparagus, Glazed Carrots, and Wild Mushrooms with a side of Port Wine Reduction.**

 **Dessert**

 **French Apple Tart with Almond Crust**

Olivia smiled at their cake. It was a six-tier Ombre cake. She saw this cake on a website in other colors, but knew that it would look perfect using red, pink, and white. She never got around to discussing it with the baker before the sickness took over. Only Karen knew about the cake, and it warmed her heart to see that she fulfilled another one of her wishes for tonight.

Another little-known fact about Olivia is that she had a major sweet tooth. He wanted tonight to be special, so he called in a friend. Karen Krasne owned Extraordinary Desserts.

The Dessert Bar featured the family's favorites. It included:

 **Scones**

 **Lemon Meringue Tartelettes**

 **Lemon Bars**

 **Red Velvet Cupcakes**

 **Strawberry Cupcakes**

 **Chocolate Tiramisu Bar**

 **Cheesecake Brownies**

 **Crème Brulee**

 **Passion Fruit Parfaits**

 **Homemade Ice Cream and Sorbets**

The night already felt perfect in Olivia's eyes. She knew that when she woke up tomorrow morning all the world would be talking about was their reception. The interview announced that they were married, but they didn't really have anything to solidify it. They only released one picture which was of their hands entwined with their marriage license.

Tonight, the world got to see their love on display for the first time. If that wasn't enough having the kids by their side happy for their dad showed the world, why Fitz was willing to risk his Presidency.

With Olivia being pregnant they decided to eat first and give their speeches before they opened the dance floor.

Olivia had never been more thankful. She was starving. Now she felt like she would be able to focus throughout the evening.

After dinner Fitz got up to speak, _**"I know that you are expecting a long-drawn out speech. This is my wedding reception not a political event so that is not going to happen. My wife lets me know all the time that I'm not that funny, so I'll keep this simple (Audience laughs). I know many in this room and across the world will think me becoming President is my greatest accomplishment. It isn't even close. My children will always be my greatest accomplishment, and right behind it will be marrying the love of my life. I made a lot of mistakes to get where I am at today. I have lost a child in the process, and that is an unimaginable pain for a parent to bury their child. Tonight, my family and I get to celebrate a new and exciting chapter in our life. Tonight, I have the pleasure of officially introducing everyone to the love of my life and the new First Lady of the United States Olivia Pope-Grant."**_

Olivia had to admit that the standing ovation shocked her. It felt good to see everyone cheering for her which meant they were cheering for them as a couple.

She made it to her husband where they shared a long embrace before sharing their first public kiss as husband wife.

Let's just say she heard a few catcalls.

Olivia begins, _**"Most of you know that I am normally behind the scenes, so this is a change for me to actually be making a speech. I have written hundreds for others. Although my husband and I are speaking this is not an event. I am not standing up here to convince anyone in this room or the world what I already know which is that I married an incredible man. I became stepmother to two incredible children, and I am proud to stand beside my husband as he finishes his term, and we move forward to help the country and the world in the private sector. Before we party, I want to thank my husband for never giving up on us. Although we say the United States is the Land of the Free I have learned that freedom can cost especially when you are a person of color, an even more so if you are a woman. My husband has always looked beyond those things and been my biggest cheerleader. He was my best friend long before he ever became my lover. Fitz reminded me that freedom may sometimes costs, but it doesn't mean that you shouldn't pay. Being with Fitz may be stressful, it will cost me some business, people will say mean things about me and my marriage, but the things I gain are so much more. More importantly there will be little girls especially little black girls who will see this and know that some freedoms may costs, but it will be worth every penny. Take that step. Don't be afraid. Thank you…"**_

The crowd roared.

Karen and Teddy ran onstage, and the camera captured the moment the four of them held each other. Mellie sat in the corner steaming. She had done everything humanly and inhumanly possible to keep them apart. Even when they were together she made their life hell. She was surprised to find out they were married. The kids had kept it from her, and when she tried to use Teddy it didn't go so well. Fitz had learned a lot from him wife. He didn't even make a phone call. He had a folder delivered to her via Huck.

It was clear as Olivia walked around as the First Lady that she had lost. She had no more cards left to play, and if she tried she knew she would lose. When Fitz & Olivia worked together they were unstoppable. They would slay dragons without a hair falling out of place.

The party was in full swing. After some time, Olivia excused herself to go to the lady's room. When she stepped out the room she wasn't totally surprised to see Mellie. She knew she was there. She had greeted her earlier, but they hadn't talked. She wasn't surprised that she stuck around not because she wanted to, but she was being nosy.

" _What can I do for you Mellie?"_

" _Aren't we smug now that you are First Lady?"_

Olivia took a breath. She was not about to cause her baby any unnecessary stress. She turned around to leave.

" _He won't want you now that the chase is over. More importantly he is going to want something that you aren't willing to give him."_

Olivia knew where this was going. She smiled before turning around.

" _And what is that?"_

" _Children…."_

" _You heard him. You already know how he feels about children. Fitz is that dad that every woman wants for her children. How long will it last this time? You didn't do so well stepping into the role of First Lady, and now that you are First Lady you will get to see what I went through."_

" _You know the funny thing Mellie is that I have always understood how smart you were. I never underestimated you. It has always been you that underestimated me. It has been you that decided to play a dummy for the men in the room. Fitz & I made a lot of mistakes when it came to our relationship, but the key word being our mistakes. Not yours. We apologized, and it has been great working in the West Wing."_

Mellie gasped, _"What?"_

Olivia smiled knowing that she delivered the blow she had been hoping for.

" _I didn't take over your office Mellie. I don't work in the East Wing. I know that it is a shock, because that is traditionally where the First Lady's office is, but we both know that my husband doesn't care for tradition. It made perfect sense for the both of us to work from the West Wing. It has been wonderful working near my husband every day. That is not the best part."_

Mellie sat down. She was in disbelief. It was one thing to fail, but to see them soar higher than she could ever imagine. Higher than her was a punch in the gut.

Olivia was done with this conversation. She headed towards the door before she turned around _, "You are right. Fitz is the best dad any woman could ever hope for including your ratchet behind. I won't make the same mistakes that you did. I look forward to parenthood."_

Mellie laughed, _"I hate to break it to you, but my kids are not yours."_

" _Well that is debatable. You have climbed a couple of notches from the worst mother. The kids don't hate you. They tolerate you. Unlike you we don't throw you under the bus for a cheap thrill. None of that is the point. This is the point."_

Olivia stood straight up. When she turned to the side Mellie caught it. She was grateful that she was sitting down. Olivia Pope was pregnant. Clearly, she was in the first trimester, but the one thing that she thought Olivia would never do she had done. Give Fitz a child. Any cards she planned to use were gone. Olivia having Fitz's child was checkmate.

A month later the couple made the official announcement that they were expecting. The couple went against the grain. Instead of a release through the press they posted a picture on their Twitter accounts. Fitz, Karen, and Teddy were kissing her bump.

After the picture broke the internet the couple did a press release to confirm the picture was real and she was indeed expecting.

The excitement was real. Mellie had Teddy in office, but it wasn't the same. Olivia was like her husband. She enjoyed talking with people. With Fitz now married to Olivia he used that as an opportunity to work with the minority communities. He had done some work on his own, but when he married Olivia it was like the communities trusted him more. If he was willing to divorce his wife and marry Olivia he was obviously more than lip service.

It was like the community relaxed because the White House was more relaxed. Now they were on baby watch. The media said that the world actually cared more about the birth of the President's baby than the Royal baby.

Olivia had just woken up from a nap in her office. Fitz had been traveling for the last couple of weeks, and she missed him like crazy. She tried to figure out how she went long periods of time without him in the past, because now it seemed like torture.

The only thing that kept her going was work and the kids. Karen spent most of her free time at the White House. She had dreamed about having a normal family. They would never be normal, but her dad and Olivia made things as normal possible. They enjoyed family nights, they cooked together, and sometimes they would just talk. She enjoyed debating with them.

Once Mellie found out that Olivia was pregnant she threw herself into work. Fitz had made sure that she won her seat the first time around, but she didn't have those resources when it came to her reelection campaign. She was going to eat crow in hopes of getting their support, but as soon as she announced that she was running again the couple released a joint statement wishing her well but confirmed they would not be a part of reelection campaign.

The following week when she dropped off Teddy for his weekend she told the couple that she needed to focus on work. Since they had it all they could take on Teddy too. The whole time she glared at Olivia.

She didn't even let Teddy get to his room. He had turned around and came back to Fitz & Olivia.

Olivia looked at Teddy, _"Teddy Bear, everything is fine. We'll unpack later. Tonight, is your night to pick a movie. I also have something on your bed for you."_

Before he left, " _Livvie, are you going to stay now that I am going to be here all the time?"_

" _Of course, I am staying. I need lots of bear hugs, and I am going to need your help with the baby?"_

" _I am glad I am staying…"_

Before anyone could say anything, he was down the hall.

Mellie turned to leave. Olivia stopped her.

Olivia made a call to Quinn. A few minutes later Quinn walked in the Residence with some papers. Olivia handed them to Mellie, _"Sign them…."_

" _What are those?"_

" _I was waiting on the day you would get mad that you lost, and you would try to use Teddy. You don't get to drop him off like he is a lost puppy, and down the road pick him back up. You didn't even have the decency to talk to him. Don't worry we will take care of that. You are being granted your wish forever. You will sign full legal and physical custody over to us. There is an agreement that you will not contest it. When and if the time comes that Teddy wants to see you then we will make it happen otherwise you get to walk away."_

Olivia then took a step into her space, _"Teddy is a loving child, and he will be treated as such here. You wanted to test me. Consider this me acing the test. You failed. A new last name didn't change who I am. Try me if you want. If you walk out of here and those papers aren't signed you won't have a seat to worry about, because I am going to destroy you and life as you knew it, wanted it, and dreamed of it is over…"_

Fitz stood there in shock. He didn't know about the papers. He recalled them discussing it one night, and she had some papers drawn up. She stopped by and asked him to sign them and told him she would put them up. They were an insurance policy to protect Teddy. He trusted his wife, and for good reason.

He was brought back in the moment with Mellie asking him if he had anything to say.

He looked at her calmly, _"No, I think Olivia has everything covered. Are you going to sign because Teddy is waiting for us?"_

" _I have one condition…."_

Olivia snapped, " _You don't have a damn thing but twenty seconds to sign the damn papers. This is not a negotiation. You don't control us any more, and the fact that we let you think we did is a mistake we made. It won't be made again. For the last time. Are you going to sign the papers or not?"_

Mellie didn't know that Olivia was this kind of bear. She hadn't had a child yet, but this was mama bear attacking her.

She quickly signed the papers.

Olivia handed them to Quinn. She turned to leave _, "Don't try to think of anything else Mellie? I don't have any more patience where you are concerned. There will be no warning. If I feel like you are stepping out of line I will slaughter you, and you won't know what happened until you hit the ground."_

Fitz simply smiled as he looked at his ex-wife.

Olivia called Fitz _, "Let's go honey. Teddy is waiting for us, and Karen text me. She will be here in an hour."_

When Karen got home Fitz & Olivia took her aside and brought her up to speed. Olivia wasn't sure how Karen would react. She was just their stepmother.

Since Olivia had set this up Fitz let her do most of the talking. He also knew that Olivia still had this fear that the kids tolerated her. Of all people Huck advised him to be patient. The kids would show her in time.

When Olivia finished talking she gave Karen the floor

Karen stood up and said, " _This is where he belongs. Liv, I know who my parents are. Dad biggest mistake was believing that he wasn't enough for us. Mom and Pops drilled that in his head. The only thing he was good at is being a politician. They were wrong, and you are wrong now. The other shoe isn't going to drop. You are more than our stepmother Liv. You are the mother figure we have always wanted, and I am just grateful that Teddy is young enough that he won't have any long-term effects of mom's actions. I love mom, and I have learned to accept her short comings. I also realize that sometimes when it comes to parents that just because they created a child doesn't make them a parent. She is our mother. You have become our mom."_

Olivia didn't know what to say. When she looked at Fitz he was smiling at her. These were the same words he had said to her many times. She knew he wasn't trying to pacify her, but it felt good to hear it from Karen.

It felt even better to hear Teddy talk about how happy he was to be with them. He asked to call her Mama Liv which they agreed to, and it was another step for Fitz & Olivia.

After an enjoyable evening as a family the couple were relaxing in bed. Fitz had just spent time talking to the baby. He was surprised that Olivia was okay with not knowing the sex. It was something he wanted. He just wanted to enjoy that element of surprise. After some thought Olivia agreed. She had not planned for Fitz or his children and they had been her greatest surprises. She decided that not knowing the sex of the baby was another surprise she wanted to enjoy especially with Fitz by her side.

He finally came up and looked at his wife, _"You okay up here?"_

" _Yeah, just waiting for my husband to give me a little attention."_

" _Jealous?"_

" _A little…"_

He pulled her closer to him and placed the sweetest kiss on her lips, _"Don't be. You are my First Lady…"_

" _I love you Fitz…."_

" _I love you more Livvie…"_

" _I am sorry that I prevented us from living our life together. For not realizing that the pain we endured would be temporary."_

" _Don't do that. We promised each other that we wouldn't go backwards. You are forgiven Livvie. I don't care about the past. Sure, it hurt like hell when I was going through it, but the joy I now have on the other side is worth it. I wouldn't change anything other than having Jerry with us, but I understand that God needed him more than me. You have protected the other two children like they were your own, and tonight you finally got to see how much they love and respect you. Let Mellie be petty. Either she will tire of being miserable, or she will be miserable alone. No matter what she decides it is not on us. We are moving on."_

" _Okay…"_

" _Now that is solved. I was very turned on by my beautiful wife fixing our family tonight…"_

" _Were you?"_

" _I was. It made me want her even more than I normally do."_

" _Well we need to take care of that. I think you should make love to your horny pregnant wife, and it will be all the thanks she needs…"_

" _Gladly…"_

They kissed as he slid into her. She determined she would never tire of that first thrust. It was him coming home. It was a reminder when he filled her that he was one with his soul mate. Whether it was tender or rough. Quick or slow. She felt every ounce of love during those moments.

That night as she released she had never felt more content. She had finally put in the work when it came to her personal life, and she had been greatly rewarded. In the end she had to give up very little, but to have what she had she would have given up everything just to have her family. They were worth that much to her.

A few months later on a quiet summer morning in Vermont Layla Eliza Grant was born weighing 7 pounds 6 ounces. She was a few weeks early. Olivia and Teddy had been in Vermont for a month, because Olivia had opted for a home birth. It allowed everyone to be involved but gave her the privacy she was seeking.

Fitz had come down for the weekend, and their daughter made sure her daddy wouldn't miss her entrance into the world.

They had come full circle. Love had conquered all.

 **A/N-You never know. I might get the muse to write more on this version of them, but don't hold your breath on it. LOL**

 **The bakery I mentioned is real, and as always you can go to my Twitter account to check out pictures kimberl17711667**


	6. The Finale Begins

**A/N-I am going to pick up after they discuss if Fitz ever crossed the line. For those of you who watched the show through the end it is very loosely based. I have decided to create my own alternate ending using a couple of scenes here and there.**

After Olivia got home she couldn't get the conversation that she had with Fitz out of her mind. Since the intervention in Vermont it felt like they close but miles apart until earlier.

The more she tried to put him out of her mind the more he was there. One minute she was going to take a shower, and the next thing you know she is halfway to Fitz's hotel.

Fitz was surprised to see her at his door. He was resigned to the fact that they had missed their time. Olivia would always be the love of his life. She would always be his choice, but it was clear that she didn't feel the same. He finally accepted that it was time to move on.

" _What are you doing here Liv?"_

" _I need to talk to you."_

" _Is everything okay?"_

" _I'm not sure…"_

He let her into the room. He poured them a drink.

" _What are you not sure about?"_

" _Everything…"_

" _Did you come to talk?"_

She looked up at him in shock. For the first time she realized how much she used him. She claimed to love him, but she treated him like an object that she could pick up and put down whenever she pleased.

She stood up so quickly it made them both dizzy.

She was headed towards the door, and Fitz wasn't going to stop her. He didn't have the energy.

Just when he expected her to open the door she said, _"The failings of our relationship are really square on my shoulder. You made some mistakes, and you have hurt me. Since I am being honest I got hurt because I hurt you. I got hurt, because as much as I love you I have never shown you and I never truly trusted you with my heart."_

Fitz was so shocked at her admission that he was unable to say anything. She sat her purse down and turned around.

" _I didn't come here to have sex with you. I came here to be honest with you for the first time. I demand that of everyone around me, yet I don't follow my own advice. Before I say anything else I want you to know that I really do love you Fitz, and I know that I have a shitty way of showing it. I have only been shown shitty ways, and never tried to learn how to be better. Never cared to be better, but I want to be better for you."_

" _I love you too Liv. What are you saying right now?"_

" _Are you done with me. You have every right to be, but I need to know are you done?"_

Fitz walked over to her, " _I want to be. I am tired, but since we are being honest I can never be done with you Liv. You are the love of my life. That was never lip service. I know at times it felt like it. I know I was a jerk and an asshole at times. I made you feel small when you are bigger than life, but I have always wanted us. I have always wanted a life with you. I didn't build that lavish home in Vermont just because I could afford to. I really wanted it to be our dream. I never expected you to drop everything and move there full-time. I just wanted it to be part of our life."_

He pulled her over to the sofa and sat down and pulled her down with him. They both decided to take a time out before talking more. She enjoyed being in his arms. She always knew he was safe but being in that cocoon meant everything to her.

After a few minutes he began to plant soft kisses all over her face before finally touching her lips. In that moment she had never felt more loved, and she knew in that moment that she would do whatever it took to make her relationship with Fitz work out.

When he finally pulled back he looked at her, " _We are not over. We are never going to be over. We are going to talk, and deal with our issues and then we are going to move forward. Deal."_

Olivia nodded, _"Agreed…"_

Olivia moved beside him but kept her feet in his lap.

Fitz inwardly smiled. He knew they were about to talk about some difficult things, and the fact that she wasn't moving away from him was a positive sign.

He decided to just dive in, " _Was there ever anything between you with Stephen?"_

Olivia had to admit she was shocked. She thought he would start with Jake. She was a little relieved that they didn't start with him.

She said, _"No, but we danced around it for a while. We were always friends, and I knew he wanted more. I thought about it, and we had these rounds about conversations. Truthfully, I knew it would never work out between us. He never knew what he really wanted especially when it came to women. He was a free spirit. It made for a great friendship, but not a relationship. It was unspoken but understood that we would be better as friends._

" _Why did you make me take the Amanda Tanner case?"_

" _I didn't. That was all Cyrus, but I should have intervened. It was a confusing time for me. I still didn't completely understand you just walking away from me. I understood. I just wished you had talked to me. I just couldn't get past the Dear John letter. It felt so impersonal, and it made me question if you ever really cared about me at all."_

" _I am sorry. It was the right decision for me, but I handled it the wrong way."_

" _I understand. When I was shot why did you agree to help Sally plan my funeral."_

She immediately teared up thinking about him being shot. She would never truly be over seeing him get shot and seeing him wheeled into the hospital.

" _Looking back, I told myself that it was part of the job, and then it kept my mind off you. Mellie had banned me from seeing you. I was reduced to being snuck in at night. I felt like I was going to break down, and I couldn't do it. I had my business and the White House depending on me. Now that you are asking me; the truth is I needed to be a part of the process. If you had died I needed to be able to say I was there for you until the end. No matter what your funeral was going to be a show, but I was going to make sure that it was a show that reflected you, honored you, and properly remembered you. I wasn't going to let Mellie take that from me."_

" _I am sorry that I put you through that."_

" _You didn't ask to be shot. I am just grateful that you fought to come back."_

" _I needed to. I needed to make it back to you."_

" _Have you truly forgiven me for Defiance?"_

" _I honestly have Livvie. I will never be okay with you making the decision, but I understand the position that you were in. More importantly I realized that unlike everyone else you weren't doing it to get something in return. You were doing it because you loved me."_

" _You are right, but it was still the wrong call. I am truly sorry for being a part of that Fitz. At the same time, I can't honestly say that if that was the only choice that I had to make you President that I wouldn't do it all over again."_

" _I understand that now, because if I had to make that decision about going to war I would have still made the same decision._

They mutually decided to take a break from the heavy stuff and ordered something to eat. While eating they kept the conversation light.

Fitz asked her if she wanted to go to bed and talk more later, but Olivia wanted to finish. She couldn't go to bed until everything was out on the table, so they decided to take a shower and change into something more comfortable.

Olivia went to her car and grabbed the overnight bag that she always keeps in her car. When she got back to the room Fitz was coming out the shower. She saw his Navy t-shirt on the bed and grabbed it before going in the bedroom.

She turned and looked at Fitz, " _I need you close…"_

He simply smiled and nodded.

After Olivia showered and changed they got comfortable on the couch again. Now it was time for the tough part.

Olivia started, " _I was never in love with Jake. I can't honestly say that I ever loved him, but I wanted to."_

" _Then why…"_

" _He was something I could have, and at the time you were not mine to have. You and my dad put that toy in front of me, and I played with it. At times out of loneliness and other times out of spite."_

" _Did you know that a sex tape was being made?"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Cyrus made me watch you have sex with Jake Olivia. It was shortly after you were attacked at the hospital."_

Olivia jumped up. She felt sick to her stomach. She took a moment before she looked at Fitz.

" _I need to tell you something, but I need you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid. Not because I care about Jake, but I care about you. This is about us moving forward._

Fitz knew that whatever she was about to say was bad. He decided to deal with it Olivia's way, because he knew Jake. Jake would present him with an opportunity. All he had to do was be patient.

" _I promise…"_

Olivia looked at him, _"I lied to you at the hospital. Jake was the one who put me in the hospital. I was watching the interview with you and Mellie. It felt real at the time. I couldn't tell if I had done my job, or the two of you were falling back in love with each other. I decided to go over to Jake's house. I imagine that is when the sex tape was made, because I woke up in the middle of the night to get something to drink. I turned on TV thinking I am about to watch the news, and instead I am watching my apartment. I turn around and see Jake. I am trying to get away from him. We ended up struggling, and I hit my head on the coffee table."_

Fitz was furious. He acted like this was a situation he would deal with when he was in the Oval office, so he would remain calm.

" _Is that the only time he put his hands on you?"_

Olivia sighed, " _No, when I shut down B613 he was angry. He came to my office and grabbed me by the throat. There was also one time where he pretty much forced me to sleep with him."_

Fitz head shot up, " _And you left me for this man?"_

Before he could stop them, the tears began to fall.

Olivia was now the one in shock. She could count on one hand the number of times she had seen him cry. This was breaking her heart.

She put his head on her lap, and just let him cry. She knew it was about more than Jake leaving.

She began to massage his scalp and play with his curls. That always calmed him down. it took a few minutes but slowly he began to calm down. she allowed him his moment.

Once she knew the tears had subsided she said, _"I know that I took the coward's way out when I left with Jake. I was not originally planning to leave with him. He was scared that my dad was going to come after him, and he kept saying we could stand in the sun together. I finally agreed because I felt like at least I could save him, and if he did something to me on the island I deserved it. After all I was the reason that you lost your son."_

He sat up and looked at her. She now had tears in her eyes, " _What your father did is not on you. We both have pain from the loss of my son. Me from losing him, and you from knowing that your dad ordered the murder. It is out of our hands baby, and the only thing we can do is heal with time. We will do that together."_

She caressed his cheek, _"I almost lost you twice."_

Fitz stared at her confused, _"You tried to commit suicide. You wouldn't discuss it with me."_

Fitz tried to get up, but she wouldn't let him. When he finally looked her she smiled at him, _"Talk to me. I won't judge you."_

" _I really can't explain it. I was just lost Livvie. I lost you and my son at the same time. Karen was just in her own world, and Teddy didn't know what was going on. Mellie is walking around the in a dirty robe and eating chicken out of a box. I felt like after all the hard work we put into winning the second term the right way it still didn't feel right, because I got the sympathy vote. I didn't feel like I had anything left to give. I thought my children would be better off without me. Being a politician ruined their lives. Me coming into your life ruined your life. At the time I thought it was for the best."_

Olivia climbed back in his lap, " _It is the wrong decision, and I am glad it didn't work."_

" _Me too. The kids just needed me to step up, and I am not sure what you need from me Livvie. I just know that I am willing to try."_

" _That is all we both need to do from this point. Is there anything else we need to talk about?"_

" _No baby, but there is something that I need to do. Do you have a busy day ahead of you?"_

" _No, I am tired. I was just going to call Lauren and let her know that I was going to work from here."_

" _Okay, well I should be done with everything by lunch time. Do you think we could head back to Vermont for a couple of days? You deserve a do over. We both deserve it. I want to make better decisions."_

" _It sounds like a plan. I will make all the arrangements."_

Olivia got dressed and headed down to her former office. When she walked in the door everyone was surprised to see her. Gone was Olivia Pope the fixer, and in front of them was just Olivia. She was dressed in jeans and a cream sweater. She had left her hair in its natural curls.

Olivia said, " _I am sure you all are busy. I won't take much of your time. I know that you all came to Vermont to save me from myself, and at the time it didn't work. I want you to know it worked just not that day. From the moment you each came into my life I have never been the same you made me better. Abby, I watched you become someone bigger and better than a politician's wife. You became a survivor and not a victim. Huck, I remember you in that subway. I never thought anyone could be more lost than me until I met you. I can't express how much you saved me. Quinn, I know that me agreeing to Defiance is what led to the end of life as you knew it. I wish I could take it back, but at the same time I don't. If I didn't make that decision you would have never come in my life. You have attempted to save me more times than I can count. You will always be my guardian angel, and I am glad that Robin has you for a mom. I am glad that you found Charlie and found a way to have your own slice of normal. I need you all to know how truly sorry I am for the pain I caused you, and I love you all. I know that things will never be the same, but I hope that I can repair our relationships."_

Olivia turned to leave when she heard Quinn say, _"Do you want your business back?"_

Olivia turned and looked her in the eye, _"No, this is your business. It will remain that way."_

" _Why now? What has changed?"_

" _Me…I am tired. I have issues, and I am tired of pretending that I don't. I can fix everyone, but myself. I can't live like that anymore. For the first time in my life I am going to take care of myself. A part of me hates my dad, but there is a part of me that still wants to make him proud. Show him that I understood when he told me I had to be twice as good to get half of what others got. I did the work and became a successful black woman and not a statistic, but I paid a price."_

Quinn nodded, _"Good enough for me…"_

Huck, _"I think it is time you too care of yourself."_

Abby smiled, _"Over a cliff…"_

Olivia smiled

Quinn said _, "You can come back you know. This will always be yours."_

" _No, it is yours now. I am moving on. Not sure what I will do yet, but I am not worried. I am going away with Fitz. We are working on repairing our relationship."_

Everyone was happy to hear that she was trying to work it out for Fitz. They knew that she truly loved him, and that he would do anything to protect Olivia.

Olivia finished up with her friends and promised to check in with them when she came back. She made a couple of phone calls on her way to her apartment.

Fitz had to admit that he was a little nervous when Olivia walked out the door. He wasn't sure that she would return, and if she did would she still want to move forward.

When she walked in the door and looked at him he relaxed. He knew that she still wanted the same thing.

She whispered, _"Hi…"_

" _Hi…"_

" _I am not running anymore."_

" _I am glad."_

" _Before we leave for Vermont can we make a stop?"_

" _Sure…"_

Olivia phone rings. She answers it. _"What…"_

" _Olivia, its Mellie…"_

" _What can I do for you Madame President?"_

Fitz sat up. Just when he thought they were home free.

" _I need your help."_

" _You have a very capable team around you."_

" _I know that, but I need the best. I really need you right now Olivia. I wouldn't be calling if I didn't need you."_

Olivia looked at Fitz. He smiled at her and stood. As he walked past her she grabbed his hand.

" _Mellie, I don't work for you anymore. I can't help you anymore. If you truly need help outside of the administration, then I would suggest that you give Quinn a call. Take care."_

Olivia ended the call without giving Mellie a chance to respond.

When she looked at Fitz she could see the look of shock on his face. Olivia had never chosen him over work.

She caressed his face, " _We come first. If she really needs help she will call Quinn. I talked with the team today, and we are good. Quinn knows she can reach out to me for consultation anytime she needs to, but they know that I am headed out of town."_

Fitz whispered, " _This is real. We are finally moving forward."_

Olivia kissed him and when she pulled back she whispered back, _"And never looking back…"_

On their way out, the door one of the agents notified him that there were some photographers snooping around the front. They could arrange to bring the car around the back. Fitz was about to agree when Olivia stopped him.

" _We are not hiding. We have nothing to be ashamed of."_

" _I love you."_

" _Love you more."_

With that the couple walked out the front door. They spotted the photographers, and even waved at them. There was no doubt they would be in the paper the next morning, but it didn't matter.

A short time later they pulled up at a house. Fitz had never seen it before, but he was in love with it from the outside.

He asked, _"Who lives here?"_

" _I thought we could."_

" _What?"_

" _You have always thought of me and put my needs first. I know that it will take some time for you to truly believe that I am not going anywhere. I don't know what I want to do career wise, but I am ready to put as much energy into our relationship as I have done with my career. I know that you plan to build your Presidential Library in Vermont, but you are still needed here. We both are so I thought we could live here. We can still spend time in Vermont. Eventually we can make Vermont home full-time. I am just not sure either of us is ready for that yet. The choice is yours."_

Fitz was still in shock _. "How did you find this house?"_

" _I ran into a friend of mine a couple of months back who has her own real estate business. We exchanged information. I had been considering moving with everything that has happened. When I called her and told her what I wanted she said she had the perfect house for us, and as soon as she sent it I loved it."_

Fitz pulled Olivia on his lap. Olivia was not prepared for the kiss they shared. Olivia knew this was different. She could tell the tension was gone. She felt a new kind of love from Fitz.

" _I agree with you. We have a lot of work to do here, but Vermont can be our vacation home until we are ready to make that change. Let's go check out the house."_

As soon as they walked in the door they were in love with the house. It had four bedrooms with three and a half bathrooms. They had a garden and a pool. It was spacious but not too big.

Fitz looked at her, _"I love it. We should take it."_

" _Good, because I went ahead and put in an offer. While we are in Vermont we could call a designer."_

" _Sounds good Livvie. Whoever we hire will need to work on both homes. The only rooms I completed was our master bedroom, bathroom, and the family room. I had basic furniture put in the formal living room, but it can be changed. I had the house built without you knowing. I wanted you to be able to add your own touches to your home."_

" _I never really noticed. The first time I saw it everything was covered, and when we went back I honestly didn't pay much attention once we got inside."_

" _That is my fault."_

" _Don't ever apologize for trying to save me."_

He nodded.

The couple placed a call to the realtor to confirm they wanted the house, and to keep them updated. They were willing to pay whatever to get the property.

They made it to the strip where Fitz had arranged a helicopter to take them home.

Olivia remembered the last time they were headed here. She was happy but still full of doubt about her future. This time she was sure what she wanted.

They were about to land soon. Olivia looked at Fitz, _"Whenever you are ready I want the dream."_

He looked at her for a second.

" _I want us and our two babies. Don't feel pressured to ask me. I just want you to know what I want."_

" _Thank you for telling me. And just so you know I don't feel any pressure at all. We want the same things now."_

As they begin to land Olivia paid attention to the property that belonged to her. She saw how much property they had, and all the trees. She imagined running around with their kids. She saw them sitting on the deck as the sun came up. For the first time she saw the dream. More importantly she wanted the dream.

They walked hand in hand off the helicopter.

Before they walked in she squeezed his hand. He looked at her, _"You okay Livvie?"_

" _Yeah, I just feel like this is the beginning of forever for us. I don't want to mess it."_

" _We'll mess up from time to time, but the thing is we are all in. We will work through it."_

" _You are right. Show me our home."_

" _Gladly…."_

They walked through the main house which was five bedrooms and four bathrooms. They made notes of what they wanted to do to each room. Olivia took a moment to enjoy the floor to ceiling fieldstone fireplace. She could imagine after a day of work them lounging in front of the fireplace enjoying a drink together.

For the first time she saw the expansive deck that overlooked their infinity pool.

She begins to jump up and down like a kid which made Fitz laugh. There was no way he was building a house for her without a pool.

After a few moments they continued. Fitz showed her their stocked pond and the orchards. She couldn't wait to pick fruit from the trees.

Finally, they stopped at a three-level barn.

Fitz said, " _When I thought we really had a chance I had the barn added. We both love horses, and I thought it could be something that we could enjoy. It is state of the art. The second level has an additional media and recreation room."_

" _I love everything about the home. I am really glad to be here."_

" _Good, I have a surprise…"_

Just as they were making it back to the house both of their phones rang. They both knew that their peaceful time was about to be interrupted.

 **A/N-I was going to do one long one shot, but then I decided to break it up to a mini-story, so I don't rush my ideas. There won't be more than five to ten chapters that I will write over the summer.**


	7. The Finale II

Two hours later the couple landed back in back in D.C. at a private air strip. A car was waiting for the couple.

When they got in the car the realtor was calling Olivia. She looked up at him, and he squeezed her hand. When she took the call, she heard good news. The seller was looking for a quick sale and was willing to pay for all closing cost. When Olivia asked about the furniture she was told they could purchase whatever pieces they wanted.

Olivia let her know that unexpected business brought them back in town, so they could stop by in the morning and sign the papers. Her friend thought the house would just be in her name, but Olivia let her know she wanted the house in both of their names. She informed her it wouldn't be a problem, and she looked forward to speaking with her soon.

When the call ended Olivia looked at Fitz, _"I never thought I would say this, but I don't want to be here long. I am ready to go back to our happy place."_

Fitz smiled, " _This is our happy place too. It is just more complicated, but I am ready to go back home."_

She leaned into his arms and relaxed until they got to the building. After a quick sweep they were escorted into Quinn's office. There was no surprise that Mellie was there.

When her team saw her walk in the door hand in hand with Fitz it made them smile. She didn't change into Olivia Pope the fixer. She walked in with her jeans and shirts with her hair in its natural state. She was just Liv, the girlfriend of former President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Her friends had called her, and Marcus had called Fitz to give him a heads up.

Mellie was indifferent but jealous as she looked at the couple. It was clear that they were moving on. No one was standing in their way. Fitz had given her everything she wanted, and in this moment, it still didn't feel like enough. Really it was, but it ate at her that she still needed them in some capacity to save her.

Quinn walked over with Robin who quickly reached out for Olivia. Olivia gladly took her new goddaughter.

Quinn smiled at the pair, _"Liv, thank you for coming back. If I felt like we could have handled things on our own I would, but with Cyrus and Jake trying to get Mellie out of the White House I thought we needed all hands-on deck."_

Mellie was still in her feelings about Olivia turning her down. Instead of appreciating the fact that Olivia had come when Quinn called she was pissed.

Before she could think she, said, _"Why are you here? When I called you earlier you said you couldn't help me. Now you come strolling in like you are doing me some favor because you left your love shack with my husband."_

Fitz was beyond livid and stood up to confront Mellie, but Olivia stood and stopped her.

She looked at him, " _I got this. Hold our other goddaughter."_

He looked at Quinn who smiled at him _. "She is right. You guys are a packaged deal."_

Fitz smiled and nodded and took Robin from Olivia.

Olivia turned and looked at Mellie _, "I'm not going to yell and scream at you. The truth is that my actions have led you to believe that you can talk to me anyway you want. You feel like I owe you, because I took your man. Newsflash that speech is old and tired, and no one is listening to it anymore especially me. Fitz & I were wrong when it came to how our relationship was started. Yes, I said relationship and not affair. As you can tell he didn't hit it and quit it. What I have always found interesting is that when things were going great then it was fine for me to be in love with Fitz, but if there was a problem there I was nothing more than a common whore."_

Mellie shrugged her shoulders and under her breath said, _"I call them like I see them."_

" _Says the woman who has had multiple affairs. I'm the wrong one. I am not your assistant that runs every time you yell. I know I gave you that impression but let me remind you that I am the one that knows all your dirty little secrets. You wouldn't want the world to know that you were on your knees providing lip service to the former Vice-President of the United States."_

Mellie's eyes shot up in shock. Not only had Olivia heard her comment but read her in front of everyone. She didn't get a chance to say anything. Olivia was nowhere done with her.

" _That is the last underhanded comment you will make about me in my presence. When I say my presence that also includes my team, Fitz, your children, and anyone I am acquainted with. I am done being your bitch. Now you are mine and it will remain that way. Fitz is also mine and it will remain that way. You didn't want him. You are always harping about how you made him, but every chance you get you need him. There will be no more apologies. I am not here for you. I am here for my friends. This is Quinn's team. Are we clear?"_

Mellie stood up, " _Don't stand here all indignant like you are innocent. You have blood on your hands. I can destroy you too."_

Olivia and Mellie were so engrossed in their showdown that they hadn't noticed that Fitz had gotten up and put Robin in her bassinette.

" _You want a war I will give you a war."_

Both turned surprised to see Fitz standing by them.

Olivia had her turn to get some things off her chest. Now it was Fitz's turn. He should have taken up for Olivia more. It was a mistake that he was determined not to make again.

Mellie got a smug look on her face. Still thinking that she had the upper hand when it comes to Fitz.

She smirked at him, "I _don't answer to you anymore. I am now the President of the United States."_

" _And if you want to stay that way then you are going to stand down. If you don't then you won't have to worry about Cyrus and Jake because I will be happy to help Olivia destroy you."_

" _How dare you threaten me?"_

" _Easy. I dare you to step out of line Mellie. I accept that we made a mistake. Marriage should never be a business deal. It worked well for a while, but like many business deals they go south. That is what_ _happen to us, and it was long before Olivia stepped in the picture. You have always made unilateral decisions for us. When my father raped you in our home you decided use your pain for political gain. Something I never would have agreed with. When I was losing the election, you teamed up and rigged my first election. You didn't do it for me. You did it to ensure you became First Lady. You love to call Olivia a mistress and whore every chance you got. Newsflash Mellie you were pimping her out to me every chance you got so you could continue on with your dirty little deeds."_

A collective gasp was heard in the room. Even Huck had a slight grin on his face. Any reservations he had about the Fitz were now gone.

Mellie was in shock. Fitz had never spoken or took this tone with her even when he was made. She was a little afraid of him now.

" _I know you like to use words and games to hurt Olivia and me. Those days are over. You said you wanted to be President then damnit be President. Act like you went to college and graduated at the top of your class. What you will no longer do is bully my girlfriend. What you will no longer do is disrespect the people in this room that have saved your ass more times than you can count. Finally, you will never threaten Olivia again. You might be President now, but don't forget I was a two-term President. I will protect those I love at any cost. You have no room to talk. After all it was you who got a bus full of innocent jurors killed, remember?"_

It was a drop the mike moment. Fitz had laid down the gauntlet. Olivia had never been afraid of Fitz. One of the reasons that she fell in love with him was that he never wielded his power. Watching him stand up to Mellie and take up for her turned her in ways she couldn't imagine. She would take care of him later. Right now, she was enjoying the look on Mellie's face. Was it petty? Sure, it was, but it felt good to see her fall off her pedal. She knew she had done her dirt, but she was trying to make amends. She didn't pawn off her mistakes on others.

Fitz walked over to Mellie, _"I didn't hear anything yet Mellie. Are we clear?"_

Mellie looked around and realized that she had gone too far. She needed these people's help, and they could ruin her before anyone else had a chance to take her and her administration down.

Mellie found her voice, " _Yes, we are clear."_

Fitz nodded then turned to Quinn, " _You have the floor."_

" _Mellie's administration is under attack by Jake and Cyrus. Long story short is they want her out, so they can take over."_

Olivia wasn't shocked by that but knew there was more because they could have handled this without her.

" _The problem is that they are back stabbing each other. Cyrus is upset that Mellie had him hand over the speech he wrote and planned to give at the dinner Mellie recently had. Something big is about to happen, but we haven't figured that out yet. They are not going to stop until they destroy Madame President."_

Olivia nodded.

Quinn looked at her, _"I know that you no longer work for the administration, and that you gave up B613. I want and need you to keep the White Hat on, but I need you and Fitz. Both of you know the inner workings of the White House, and instead of Huck having to hack into systems to see if he can find anything I thought you could help us narrow down our options."_

Olivia looked at Fitz. He knew she was asking him for permission. It warmed his heart that she cared about his opinion. In the past she would have made the decision, and he would have had to accept it.

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"We need to help them."_

He looked at his ex-wife then back at Olivia _, "I don't like many of Mellie's actions, but she has earned the right to lead the country. Jake and Cyrus shouldn't be allowed to take that away. This is your chance to be the woman I fell in love with. The woman who brought these gladiators together. We have a home here now. Between helping them maybe you can help Marcus & I determine what cases we should take up next at the foundation."_

Olivia grabbed his hand, " _Are you sure? We were taking some time for ourselves."_

" _We will get time. We are together. We wouldn't be able to enjoy ourselves if we didn't help get this all sorted. You didn't do all this work to get Mellie elected only to let two jackasses take it away."_

" _I agree…"_

Mellie stood up and went over to Olivia, _"Thank you for helping."_

" _Madame President I am not saying this to be funny, but I am not doing this for you. This is about me getting my soul back. Despite how you treat me I have always been on your side. I didn't run your campaign to get back at Fitz. I wanted you to win. I wanted the world to see that women can do it too. So much so that it consumed me. I sold my soul to make sure that the Republic remained in order, and nothing could touch you. In the process I lost myself and those who love me. We will figure this out. I agree with Fitz. You earned it and you deserve to run the country. While we are putting out these fires you need to do some soul searching, because if you truly want to be more than a one-term President you are going to have to step up to the plate. You are going to have to stand on your own two feet. Most importantly you are going to have to learn how to foster relationships. Talking down to people and blackmailing them will only get you so far. If the person is smart they will always have another card to play."_

Olivia turned and went over and hugged her team. They agreed to meet the next day at the foundation to come up with a solid game plan.

The couple left. Once they got in her apartment and got comfortable Olivia emailed the designer that had helped Fitz with the few rooms that were done in Vermont. _She explained what they would be needing, and she was willing to pay to get the jobs done as soon as possible._

 _As soon as she hit send a pair of arms wrapped around her. She gladly leaned into them._

 _He kissed her hair, "_ _What are you working on?"_

 _"Not working. When we were in Vermont I decided that I was happy with the work the designer done on the rooms. Instead of us trying to find someone I thought it would make sense to see if she could complete the job, and work on our home here. I hope that's okay."_

 _"It's fine Livvie. I appreciate you including me now in your decisions, but I don't expect you to run everything by me. I know you will make the best decision for us."_

 _She turned and looked at him, "_ _I will. When do you get Teddy again?"_

 _"This weekend. Are you okay with that?"_

 _"Absolutely. I love Teddy. I got to spend time with him between you and Mellie. The reason I ask is that I want him to pick out what he wants his bedrooms to look like. They are his homes too, and he should have a choice. I also want to order some games to go on that second story in the barn."_

 _"God, I am so in love with you…"_

 _Olivia giggled,_ _"I love you too. I was also thinking that summer is around the corner. What do you think about us taking a nice long vacation. I was thinking two weeks. The first one just the two of us, and the second week Teddy and Karen could come. It would allow us to catch up with each other and try and bond together."_

 _Fitz felt like he was experiencing an out of body experience. She was here and invested in their relationship. He wasn't begging her to be open up to him. He knew they could be good together if they tried, but the real thing was so much better._

 _"_ _Where are you thinking?"_

 _"I don't care as long as I am with you. If you want to go then you can choose. It will prepare you for planning our honeymoon."_

 _Fitz looked at her in shock, "_ _Don't say things you don't mean Liv."_

 _She caressed his face,_ _"I don't. I mean it Fitz. I'm not running. I know we will argue and fight from time to time, but that is life. I am in this with you. I don't want to play house. I want us to build a life. A life that includes our careers, your two children, and the two children we always dreamed about. I want you. I need you. I can never be without you ever again."_

 _"I feel the same way baby."_

 _"Good. Let's get some sleep. We have a long week ahead of us."_

 _They climbed in the bed and snuggled together. Both were silently thinking the same thing. It was nice to just be in bed. As much as they enjoyed having sex it was nice that they didn't have to worry about getting that moment in. They weren't living on stolen moments._

The next day they started out early. They met with Olivia's friend and completed all the paperwork to purchase their home. It would be their home in 48 hours. The designer responded back to Olivia. She was more than happy to take on both jobs. They scheduled a meeting with her.

They headed over to the foundation. Marcus was already in his office working. Olivia was looking at the cases that he had on the table. Each one of them spoke to her.

She looked at Marcus, " _Do you mind if I take a look?"_

" _No, I would love your input. Do you mind if I speak to Fitz alone?"_

Olivia shook her head. The men made it to Fitz's office. He filled him in. Marcus enjoyed being Fitz's number two. They respected each other. More importantly Fitz didn't micromanage him.

Marcus asked, _"I don't mean to pry, but do you know what Liv is planning to do long term now that she is not working at the White House?"_

" _No, she hasn't decided. Why do you ask?"_

" _I have been thinking about this for a while, but I was thinking that Liv would be perfect for that final position on the board. I know that you haven't looked at the cases, but if you look at them I think about Olivia. I know she has helped us in the past, but if it is something she wants I think she is what we need here at the foundation. Olivia is going to always be the best fixer in the business. That is what some of these cases need, and they need someone to put the right spin on them. We can do a lot, but with her by our side I think we can do extraordinary things."_

Fitz leaned back in his seat. He agreed with everything Marcus said, but he didn't think Olivia would want to work with him again.

" _Marcus, I agree with you. I am just not sure…"_

" _Marcus, can you give Fitz & I a moment?"_

He turned around and noticed Olivia in the door. She didn't seem upset. He simply nodded and walked out of the office.

Fitz looked at her, _"How much did you hear?"_

" _Most of it…"_

" _Listen Liv…"_

" _Until I walked in the foundation I didn't know what I wanted. I enjoy teaching, but I don't think that will fulfill me right now. When I was looking at those cases they spoke to me. I could think of things we could do. The change that the foundation could create. Then I heard Marcus. He is right. I can be a fixer, but for the first time I am on the right side of things. I don't regret my career, but being a fixer is hard. Knowing sometimes that your client is a douche bag, but you still are defending them. Making them look like a saint. This is where I belong. Together we can do some great things, and because this is your foundation I would still be able to consult for Quinn if she ever needed me."_

Fitz looked at her. He looked in her eyes and knew this was what she wanted for herself.

Fitz nodded _, "Under one condition…"_

" _What is that?"_

" _We work together. You don't work for me. You, Marcus, and I will have the final say on what cases are worked. I want you to create a new team of gladiators that report to you. Put the White Hat back on and do what you do best."_

Olivia was a little shocked but excited at the same time. She loved when they worked together. They did magical things, and now that they didn't have to hide their relationship she felt confident that this was the right move.

" _I accept your offer Mr. President."_

" _Not now Livvie…"_

She giggled, _"Later…"_

" _You better believe it…"_

The couple headed back down and let Marcus know of their decision. He was excited. Fitz wanted to take everyone out to dinner. He wanted to celebrate Olivia's new role, but also spend time with everyone. Neither of them had a lot of family. Her team was her family, and they had become his. The last time they were all together was during Olivia's intervention. He wanted them to sit down together under better circumstances. Olivia agreed to keep the decision quiet until dinner.

A short time later her team showed up. They sat down and got to work. There were clues, but nothing concrete that showed their hand. It was decided that Huck and Charlie would continue to spy on Cyrus and Jake. Hopefully they would make a mistake and communicate what they were up to. Abby would shadow Mellie. Since she knew how the White House worked and worked there before it wouldn't be suspicion to see her roaming the hallways.

Once they were done with work Fitz invited everyone to dinner. They decided to make it for Sunday to give them time to move into the house.

They were chatting when Fitz got a call from Mellie. She let him know it was personal. It was regarding Teddy.

Fitz asked Olivia to come with him. When they arrived, they were escorted to the Residence where Mellie was waiting.

She was thrown off a bit to see Olivia, but this was her new reality. She knew she wasn't going anywhere this time.

Fitz sat down and asked, " _What's going on?"_

" _Teddy keeps asking for you."_

" _Well why didn't you call me?"_

" _No Fitz he wants you. He is not happy here, because you are not here. He wants to be with you. I know that I don't have that natural mother gene. When Jerry died I got better, but I can admit that I'll never be that mom who wants to sit down and get dirty with him. I wanted primary custody more out of spite. You enjoy being a parent while I feel like it is a chore, and I believe Teddy is old enough to understand that."_

" _What are you saying Mellie?"_

" _I am doing the selfish and selfless thing. I am willing to give you primary custody. I just ask for at least a month in the summer, and some of the holidays. I also ask that when we release a statement to the media that you be supportive. Now that the two of you are together I'll give you some time to talk. Teddy is in his room. I need to head down to the Oval for a briefing."_

Mellie quickly exited the room. Fitz and Olivia were in shock. Fitz was afraid to look at Olivia, but they needed to have this conversation.

When he looked at her he was surprised to see the calm look in her eyes. She grabbed his hand, _"Don't even think that this isn't an option."_

" _I know I have to do this. He is my son, but I know this was not what you were expecting."_

" _No, but as a fixer I learned that things change in the blink of an eye. We just need to make sure that Teddy is comfortable."_

When they walked into Teddy's room he ran into Fitz's arms. It was a heartwarming moment to see the two of them together. After a few moment he pulled Teddy in his lap. That is when he finally noticed Olivia.

" _Hi Livia…"_

Olivia smiled _, "Hi Teddy. How are you?"_

" _Good..."_

Fitz looked at his son, _"We just talked to your mom. She tells me that you aren't happy here. Is that true?"_

Teddy nodded, _"I want to be with you daddy."_

" _Okay, well daddy needs to tell you something. You know Olivia, right?"_

Teddy looked at Olivia and smiled while he nodded.

" _Well Olivia is daddy's girlfriend and I love her very much. We just bought a house together."_

Olivia moved beside Fitz.

Teddy looked at them, _"Can I live there with you guys. I won't bother you Miss. Livia. I know you work a lot."_

Olivia laughed, _"You never bother me Teddy. Your dad and I will be working at the same place again. Your daddy and I would love for you to stay with us, and you can visit your mom still."_

Teddy looked at his dad to see if it was true. When Fitz nodded he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him like it was the last time they would hug.

It brought tears to both of their eyes.

Fitz looked at his son, " _I'm going to go talk to your mom. Liv & I will pick you up in two days. We need to pack up her old house. I'm going send someone over here to pack up your stuff to bring to the new house, and we can all move in together."_

" _Okay daddy…"_

Olivia grabbed his hand, " _When you get to the new house you can tell me what you want in there and we can work on it together."_

Teddy's eyes lit up, " _Really…"_

She nodded

He jumped up and hugged her. Other than Fitz no hug felt better.

The couple walked out and spoke with Marta who was their long-term nanny. When they lived in California she helped around the house and care for the children.

Fitz & Olivia had already discussed when they had children that they didn't want a full-time nanny. He pulled Marta aside and explained that Teddy would be moving in with them, and that they were happy to hire her. They explained what they would be looking for. Marta readily agreed to the job.

They headed down to the Oval. They spoke with Mellie. Fitz filled her in on hiring Marta, and what would happen the next couple of days.

Surprisingly she didn't give them any problems.

It was a busy couple of days, but two days later they officially moved into their new home with Teddy by his side.

That Sunday the couple got ready for dinner. They were both looking forward to the dinner, but it meant more to Olivia. She had never had a social dinner with her friends and boyfriend together. As she got dressed she smiled at what she saw in the mirror. She chose a dress that would guarantee that they wouldn't be going to bed until the wee hours of the morning.

Olivia looked herself over once before opening the bathroom door. When Fitz turned around he was in awe of what he saw. He had never seen her in a sexy cocktail dress. She had selected a red Haney Lani dress. She paired it with her light gold leather Manolo Blahnik heels. To finish off the look she chose her Marzook Capsule handbag.

Fitz walked over to her, " _Wow baby you look stunning."_

" _Thank you. You look handsome."_

" _Only for you…"_

The couple went and said goodnight to Teddy before heading out.

Fitz had made reservations at the 701 Restaurant. When they walked in everyone else was there waiting on them. It felt good to let their hair down.

Fitz had reserved their Admiral Room for the evening.

The group had a wonderful night. Everyone told Olivia how happy they were to have her back. They assured her that no one harbored any ill feelings.

Fitz could tell how important it was to hear that. He grabbed her hand under the table, and she gladly took it.

After dessert Fitz decided to make the announcement.

" _Guys, I just want to take the time to thank you for everything that you have done for me. Over the years I have made a lot of mistakes. I haven't always done right by Olivia, but we are finally getting it right. Olivia has always saw you as more than her employees. You were her gladiators and her family. I hope that in time you will accept me as part of your family. Tonight, started out as us just getting together to catch up with each other, but it is also a celebration. After some discussion Olivia has decided to come work at the foundation with me. She is going to have her own team at the foundation and assist us with the cases we select. Her schedule is flexible so that leaves her with the ability to assist you guys if needed."_

Everyone was happy for Olivia. They even offered to help her put her new team together. Olivia had discussed with Fitz that she wanted to hire two or three people full-time, but then she wanted to bring in interns for a year. She found that she enjoyed teaching. This way she could do both things that she loved.

They all thought it was great.

Quinn looked at Fitz, _"I just want to say that I consider you family already. Charlie & I consider you Robin's godfather as well as Huck."_

Fitz smiled and thanked Quinn

Olivia stood, _"I have one more announcement. Rather an offer."_

She looked at Quinn, _"My original plan was to put my apartment on the market, but after some thinking I thought that you and Charlie could buy it. I bought the apartment for a deal. I know that you have been looking for a house now that you have Robin, but don't have enough for the area you want to live in. You can pay me what I paid for the apartment, and you can pay me in payments. You can move in as soon as you want, and you can keep everything. Fitz and I are designing our new home together."_

Quinn and Charlie looked at each other in shock. Olivia looked over at Fitz who smiled at her. She didn't tell him about her plans. It wasn't on purpose. She was still undecided until tonight. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was proud of her. He no longer doubted her commitment to him but knowing that she was selling her apartment felt good. It assured him she was looking forward.

Olivia then handed them a piece of paper showing what the original purchase price of the apartment was. The couple almost fainted. They knew that with all the work that Olivia had done the apartment was now worth at least double if not more than what she paid.

Quinn looked at her, " _Are you sure?"_

Olivia nodded, " _We are family. We all know I am not hurting for money. Besides my future husband over here will take care of me."_

Fitz laughed and grabbed her hand, " _Damn right. You will never want for anything with me."_

Olivia laughed and looked at Quinn, " _See…I'm good…"_

The couple laughed and got up and hugged Olivia. They were happy that they now had a good home to raise Robin in, and it wasn't that far from the office.

The night was winding down. Fitz and Olivia had been playing handsy under the table. They were ready to home and get the after party started.

They had walked out the restaurant and were headed to their cars when Quinn's phone rang. When she stopped walking they all did. They knew they were not headed home.

Quinn got off the phone and looked at them, _"Air Force Two has been hijacked with Cyrus and David on board."_

 **A/N-Until next time. Check out Olivia's date night outfit on my twitter account kimberl17711667.**


End file.
